Scars
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: The Lambert family despises the Koskinen family, however, this doesn't stop their children from falling in love...SAULBERT/LAMBSKI...Based off Romeo & Juliet.
1. Prologue

Obviously, this is NOT the real ADAM LAMBERT or SAULI KOSKINEN or TOMMY JOE RATLIFF. These are characters BASED off them because obviously, Adam's not 21 anymore and this NEVER happened to them, therefore, these AREN'T celebrities. They just happen to have the same name and everything else.

Sorry all. Don't worry, I HAD to say that for some reasons :) Don't worry, this story is EXACTLY like my others, no changes, except of course the plot and stuff. But this is exactly the same as everything else. Hai all :) Just a short prolouge in order for ya to understand the story. This is one of my favorite stories I've written so far! We hope you enjoy. Written with Bailey of course ;)

* * *

><p>When two people love each other, nothing should stand in their way of making their love known and capable to each other. They should be free and able to express themselves to each other the way they want to, in a way that is natural for one another. However, when one expresses their love to their family, they might not be so tolerate of the swooning teens heart. In a cruel effort, they may even try their damnest to stop the love before it blossoms into something that can't be torn.<p>

Adam Lambert, twenty-one, and still living with his parents attempting to kick-start his singing career in a judgmental world, somehow manages to fall for the son of a family his own family despises. However, feelings this strong can't just be ignored. He had tried many times to rid himself of those stunning emotions, but he could never succeed. It was not his fault that his lover's father had some kind of compulsion when it came to theft. It's not his lover's fault at all that their families fought.

Adam Lambert worked in a vintage clothing store to pass the time and to earn a few extra bucks so he could purchase music equipment and whatnot. He noticed that Mr. Koskinen entered his store frequently and left just as swiftly as he entered without ever buying anything. He found the behavior suspicious, but he would just shrug it off, not really thinking much of it. Then out of nowhere when he returned home one night, there were flashing lights a couple blocks down from where he lived and he soon learned that Mr. Koskinen had been arrested for theft on all accounts. He wasn't too surprised about this, but the result of this arrest made him wish that it had never happened.

Sauli Koskinen, eighteen, was attending his last year of high school and he couldn't wait to get out of that hellhole. Everyone would pick on him, making fun of his heavy accent, short stature, or just the utter fact that he was gay. He would never allow this to waver him physically though; even if on the inside he wanted to just scream out and punch them all…he was too nice for such actions though. Sauli was a sweet, loving, and caring individual who was more concerned about the well-being of others then himself. So when he came home one night to find his mother crying, her face buried in her hands, he rushed to her and asked what was wrong. She started screaming in Finnish about how the Lamberts turned his father in for theft even though it wasn't his fault. Sauli didn't quite understand her logic, but he comforted her nonetheless. He didn't hold quite the loathing towards the Lamberts as his mother did, but he never questioned her. He was close to his father yes, and he wanted him to come back home, but he knew that his father had some kind of a problem and it would be dealt with soon.

Ever since that faithful day, the Lambert's and Koskinen's have been in a never-ending feud of hatred. If they ever encountered, it was an all-out endeavor to pry them apart from each other. Sauli's mother held deep resentment, and Adam's parents retaliated with the same amount of resentment for her holding such a grudge against them. Sauli and Adam had known about each other, but they had never encountered or even conversed, but…

They somehow managed to fall into a Romeo and Juliet situation.


	2. Two Worlds Collide

_#woops _I forgot to mention that the first chapter thingy was just the prologue. THIS is the first REAL chapter, haha. :) Alright, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

"I'm going for a walk! " I yelled as I ran down the stairs, notebook and pen in hand. I didn't need a response from my mom; I just needed to tell her I was leaving. And I did, so I headed out the door, making my way into the warm weather. It was about mid spring, so it wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot. I love this kind of weather.

I smiled to myself, gazing up at the sun. It was just setting, and it was about six P.M. here in L.A. I didn't mind it here; I just didn't really like how it's always so busy. I would rather live in a place where it wasn't so crowded.

I was making my way down the sidewalk, just looking at the plants that surrounded me. Flowers were starting to sprout. I have always loved flowers, and pretty things. Well, I AM gay, so that would make sense. But that would be stereotyping myself… right? Saying all gays like glitter and pretty things? Yea, basically…I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I should probably tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Adam Lambert, and I have lived in L.A. all my life with my family. I am gay, as I said before, and I came out when I was about eighteen. My parents love me, so they obviously didn't treat me any differently when I told them about my sexuality. I am a very open person, and I love music. It is everything to me. The way it soothes my soul, or changes my mood with a simple beat or a fascinating melody just amazes me. I sing, too. Singing and music are my escapes from reality, as I like to call them.

I write my own music, too. That's actually why I am on my walk today. I have my notebook and I'm going to write a sing. It probably won't be completed, but it will at least be started. And honestly, it's hard to just sit down and write a song. But I just felt "in the mood" today.

As I kept walking, I opened my notebook, scribbling a few words onto it that I had had in my mind earlier.

_Broken pieces break into me._

_So imperfectly, what you should be._

_I don't want you to go,_

_Don't want to see y-_

Just as I was about to scribble down the word "you", I felt someone slam into my chest, causing me to stumble backwards, throwing my notebook aside. I fell onto my butt, making a groaning noise and getting up. I glanced at the man who had walked into me. Or had I been the one who walked into him? I wasn't really paying attention…

This man though, there was something about him. As soon as I saw him, my eyes had widened. He was beautiful. His blonde hair went about down to the end of his neck, and it was tied into a small, thin ponytail. He was sort of small and elf-like. I enjoyed small. I quickly snapped back to reality, soon enough to walk over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. He mumbled a quick "thanks" and looked at me, before leaning down and picking up the schoolbooks he had dropped. I leaned down, helping him pick up a few things. When we got everything off the ground, I handed him his papers.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled. "I'm Adam. Adam Lambert," I said, with a slight smile touching my lips. He smiled back, saying his name was Sauli Koskinen. I recognized his last name from somewhere. "Do I know you? I recognize your last name…" I said, giving him a confused look. He looked down, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, our families hate each other…" I sighed, remembering how I got his father turned in… I suddenly felt awkward. I wanted to leave. I had probably caused him so much pain. I'm a terrible person!

"Oh, yes…" I said, looking down. I started to walk by him slowly when he grabbed my arm. I whipped my head around, looking at him.

"We should hang out more often," he said, and he took a pen out of one of his folders, scribbling down something on a piece of paper. He handed it to me and we said our goodbyes as we walked our separate ways. I glanced down at the paper while I walked. His number. I smiled to myself.

He seemed nice.


	3. Into The Colors That You Seek

**Sauli's POV**

I was walking home from school, sighing heavily and gripping onto the handles of my backpack. My eyes were glued to the gray sidewalk I was walking on. A small frown tugged onto my lips and I tried to turn it upside down because I disliked frowning so much. Honestly, only school could make me feel this way because I was so different. Everyone in that school was so black and white, but if there's a hint of color, everyone starts freaking out and you're suddenly out-casted. It was one of my least favorite places in the world and I just loathed being there… I don't often use the word _hate _but I almost felt that way about it. About the entire situation at that hellhole. There was nothing good about it. Each student seemed to hold some kind of resentment towards me and I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Everything was just terrible there… Except drama. I loved the drama class because the theater kids were often nice and you could always turn into someone you weren't. And that was something I liked doing because you could always be happy when you weren't in your own skin. It always managed to put a smile on my face, and it wasn't hard to do that because I smiled a lot.

It was just a natural thing for me and I enjoyed doing it. I would prefer to live life smiling then frowning all the goddamn time. It was just a more positive aspect. Moreover, you can't fake a smile. You always should have a natural smile because smiling causes other smiles. I mean, I knew that—

I ran into something hard and warm, completely throwing me off my trail of thought and I gasped, falling back on my ass. Ow, what happened? I rubbed my head and looked up, seeing a tall, young brunet standing over me with a concerned expression. He had the most hypnotizing blue transparent eyes I had ever seen that were embellished with the thin amount of eyeliner on his bottom lid. He had plump freckled lips and a couple freckles gracing his nose. His hair was gelled back, showing his face and its utmost beauty. There was something about him that seemed to be just so unreal and almost god-like. He gasped, reaching his hand down to help me up, and I grabbed it, and he tugged me up. I mumbled thanks and bent down, picking up the books that had fallen out of my backpack. He quickly bent down, grabbing some of my papers and when we stood back up, he handed them to me with a small smile.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. I smiled, shoving everything back into my backpack, shaking my head and shrugging. It honestly wasn't that big of a deal. Neither of us were paying attention. Forgive and forget is my motto.

He introduced himself and he said his name was Adam Lambert. It took me about a millisecond I knew that his parents had turned my father in. Of course, I held no resentment towards him because I knew it wasn't his fault, but I knew my mother wouldn't like me conversing with him…However, my mother wasn't here, so I don't have to be cautious about it.

I introduced myself and he seemed to recognize my name, but not piece it together, so I kind of had to recap him on it. After that, he seemed kind of awkward which, personally, I didn't appreciate it because I didn't like hate. Even if there was no hate in there, it was a tension I didn't like. There shouldn't be any chills here because we didn't even know each other…Which would soon change. I always felt the need to have some kind of relaxing feeling with the Lambert family because all this feuding was starting to give me a huge headache.

"We should hang out more often," I said, smiling and ripping the corner of one of my papers and scribbling my cellphone number on it. I handed it to him and he seemed surprised. Before he could respond, I said goodbye, waving and swiftly walking towards my house, day dreaming…This was actually pretty normal for me because I wasn't always on earth. I was somewhat of an airhead and it got me in trouble sometimes…

I just couldn't get over how beautiful he was. There was just something about him that intrigued me and I couldn't quite understand what it was and how he did it…He made my heart thrash in my chest and I was sure I blushed even a little…This was stupid because we just met and he had me under his control. Outo…

With a heavy sigh and a light smile, I walked up my driveway unlocking the door. I walked into my house, glancing around and seeing that no one was home. I sighed in relief, not wanting to explain to my mother or twin sister why I was late. They were always such worrywarts towards me. I had two other older sisters, Saana and Salla, and a twin sister, Sara, and I loved them all so much. I was happy we got along because it would be hell if we all fought all the time. We were a peaceful family (for the most part) who all loved each other and I guess living in this kind of environment molded me to become the loving person I am today.

I threw off my shoes, rushing upstairs to my room that was located at the very end of the hall. My room wasn't anything special. Just a couple of posters pasted up of Finnish actors that I liked. There was a desk, bed, ya know just the essentials.

I tossed my backpack onto the floor, jumping onto my bed and putting my hands behind my head, sighing softly and shutting my eyes. Was it bad that I couldn't get Adam out of my mind? I mean… I know that my mother loathes the Lambert family, but that doesn't mean I have to, right? Just because my mother does…it doesn't automatically mean that I must. I know she wants me to because of what his family did, but still… It was just confusing because she despised them so much, that I should respect her feelings and have mutual emotions towards people I don't even know. Adam seemed so nice…and gorgeous that I don't think anyone could hate him. However, I did just meet him and he could be a huge jerk! But honestly, from what I saw, he seemed really nice and docile…

Ugh…

I moaned, rolling over and burying my face into my pillow, biting my bottom lip. Why was I thinking about him so much? We just met. Shit…

"Sinä olet tyhmä, Sauli," I mumbled, blinking and raising my head, turning it to the side and shutting my eyes. A nice nap should soothe my raging mind…

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up to my phone ringing some upbeat music that I had downloaded. It was annoying right now because I was in the middle of a deep, dreamless sleep and I would have liked to continue this. I groaned, my eyes still shut as I reached for the stupid phone, stumbling over an empty cup and clock on my bedside table until I found it. I flipped it open and held it to my ear, groaning a little.

"Moikka?" I mumbled, expecting it to be my mother or something. I knew I sounded tired and unattractive, but I was tired and I didn't give a damn if my voice was hoarse.

"Sauli? Hi, it's Adam," a soft and feathery voice replied that I immediately recognized. My eyes immediately snapped open and I sat up on my bed, suddenly feeling nervous. Oh my god, Adam was already calling? I just gave him my number! I was expecting him to either throw it away or not call for months until he found it and thought it was one of his friends! He actually called me like, a couple hours after I gave it to him! Does that mean he wants to get to know me and I'm not some loser just thinking about him?

"O-Oh, moikka Adam! Or, hello, sorry," I murmured, feeling like an idiot. Stop speaking Finnish…You'll seem stupid.

I heard him chuckle lightly. "Hello. Sorry, did I call at a bad time?" he asked and I shook my head, suddenly rolling my eyes. He can't see you…Just play it cool, Sauli.

"N-No, I was just...Um, making…food," I mumbled stupidly, groaning mentally. I heard him laugh again and I blushed, biting my bottom lip.

"Yea? Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tonight. Unless you can't…" he said over the phone and I gasped. "What?" he asked to my sudden reaction.

"Err, nothing. Yes! I can! I, yes…" I said. He laughed again and I blushed even more. Is he laughing at me for my stuttering or what?

"Okay. Is anyone at your house? Can I pick you up?" he asked and I slowly snuck downstairs, seeing that my mother was still at work and Sara was at a friend's house. Good, I searched the entire house and I think my mother would have woken me up if she came home. Score. I sighed in relief.

"Yes, you can come pick me up. You know where I live?" I asked. I wouldn't be surprised. Our families were pretty much stalking each other in order to make one another's lives a living hell.

"Yea, that's not creepy, right?" he asked, laughing and I giggled, shaking my head. "Okay, I'll be there in about half an hour. Bye," he said, hanging up and I flipped my phone shut, my heart racing. Oh my god, I can't believe it…He actually called me and was so straightforward about it all. Maybe he really does want to be friends and I'm not the only one that thinks this feud it so ridiculous!

I glanced at my phone and the time read 6:30. Okay, that's good! I slipped my cell into my pocket, quickly got up from my bed, checking myself in the mirror and seeing that my hair wasn't tied back anymore. I must have slept it off or something.

I sighed, running a brush through my hair and pulling it back into a loose ponytail and my bangs hung loosely in front of my face. I couldn't really help that. I ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and looking at myself in the mirror. I was in a pair of tight blue jeans with black converse and a regular t-shirt with a pair of black leather gloves. Good enough, right? Ugh, what am I thinking? It's not a date, Sauli…

After contemplating what I should wear for fifteen minutes, a knock on my door interrupted me from my thoughts and I gasped, running downstairs and tripping on the bottom step, falling flat on my ass and I groaned, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. Shitttt….Calm down. Just act normal like you would with your friends. Yea, your friends in Finland, not America.

I swiftly sauntered to the door, opening it up and Adam was standing there, a gorgeous smile on his face. He didn't change clothes, but he added some make-up. Black eyes shadow was on his top lid and he seemed to move the eyeliner all around it eyes, making his eyes pop even more and it made me melt a little inside. So pretty.

"Hey, Sauli," he said and I smiled shyly, glancing at the ground before looking him back in the eyes.

"Moi…Err, uh, hey, Adam," I stammered and he laughed, holding the door open for me so I could walk out and lock it. After that, Adam cocked his head to the side in the direction of the park.

"I didn't have much in mind. Maybe just like a walk through the park or something. I don't want to risk our parents seeing us, ya know?" he said and I nodded, walking next to him, but one of his steps was two steps for me since I was like, a head and a half shorter than him and he had such long legs. Just fantastic. I'll seem like such a dork next to him.

"That sounds okay…Why did you want to hang out?" I asked and he shrugged, smiling widely at me.

"I dunno. I guess to kind of rebel out from our families' hatred, ya know? I mean, my family just…despises your family, but I don't believe in hate…Honestly, I think love is all anyone needs," he stated, my eyes widened, and I nodded vigorously. Did he really just say that? Oh my god, it was like he read my mind!

"Yea! I tell myself that all the time, but my mother doesn't think the same…" I mumbled and he smiled.

"Well, let's not talk about our family. I kind of wanna get to know you and your cute Finnish accent," he said and I blushed, suddenly realizing that this guy was a huge flirt.

Oh my god, I had better not mess this up…


	4. I'd Like To Know You

**Adam's POV**

By the time we got to the park, the sun was setting so it was semi-dark out. The sky was a beautiful mix of oranges and reds and purples. Not much talking had gone on in the car on the way to the park. I guess we were both a little nervous. Well, I was, at least. I figured he was too because he was always trying to avoid eye contact. I always noticed people did that when they were nervous.

We just walked for a little bit in silence before I said, "So Sauli, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?" He answered, telling me he likes to just hang out and act silly with his friends back in Finland. This was perfect. Silly was cute. I like cute things. I like cute guys. And… Oh, shut up Adam! You just met him! Don't screw this up like you always do! I mentally slapped myself before going back to listening to him talk to me more about himself. He said that before he moved here from Finland, he used to do a YouTube show with his friends.

"Do you miss Finland?" I asked, slipping my hands into my pockets and turning my head, looking down at him. We were following a trail. It was paved and had benches gracing its edges. No one was really in the park at this time so we had privacy, which was nice. We wouldn't really need it though…

"Yes, I miss it a lot. My friends were, err, crazy. But fun. I liked hanging out with them. I want to go visit them one day. But my mother says no, because the economy is bad and we must save our money for things like food." He sighed and I frowned, knowing that it was partially my fault. His father was in jail, unable to support his family all because I turned him in. Fuck me.

"Enough about me, what do you like to do, Adam?" I didn't even have to think about this one. It was easy. Music. Music was everything to me. It could change my mood so quickly. It could change the way I looked at the world. It was just amazing. I smiled, looking up at the sky and shoving my hands deeper in my pockets as we walked.

"I like to sing. Well, I like anything that basically has to do with music. I don't play any instruments though. I tried to pick up guitar when I was younger, but it was too hard for me. I like when things just come naturally, ya know? That's why I love to sing. I like to call it my escape from reality…" Suddenly I realized I was talking way too much. But the odd thing was, when I looked down at Sauli, he looked so interested. Like he was trying to figure something out about me.

"Sauli?" I said, trying to drag him from his daydreaming. I wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe he was thinking about me… No, Adam, just stop. He wasn't thinking about you. He wasn't even listening to you. He was zoning out. Probably thinking about homework he never got to do or something. Maybe even thinking about another man.

Wait.

I don't even know if Sauli is gay! I mean, he seems it and everything, but I never even really asked him… should I? Or would that be weird? No, I can't ask him that. If he is straight, he is going to think I'm a freak. And if he is gay, he is going to… Well, I don't know what he would do; all I know is the question would probably make our conversation really awkward. I decided to ask him a question along the lines of dating.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He looked up at me with a surprised face. He looked kind of nervous too. I could see him gulp and he looked down, trying, once again, to avoid eye contact.

"No," he muttered and then he lifted his head a little bit so he was looking straight ahead, continuing to speak. My eyes wouldn't leave his face. "I don't really… prefer, girls, you could say…" He started mumbling something else, but it was in Finnish and I couldn't tell what he was saying.

So he was gay. Score one for Adam!

"Oh, well it doesn't bother me. I don't really play for their team either…" I said. I was trying to make him feel more comfortable. His head snapped up and he looked at me. He smiled and laughed a little bit. "What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nothing, flirttailla..." he said, laughing again. Flirttailla? Was that in Finnish or something? I gave him a confused look as his laughing calmed down a bit. I just smiled and pulled out my phone, glancing at the time. Whoa. It was already eighth o clock. We should probably get going...

"It's already eight o clock, maybe we should be going before our parents suspect something," I said, and his smile fell to a frown.

"I guess you're right," he said.

We headed back to my car and got in. Both of us were quiet on the way back and I dropped him off at his house. We said our goodbyes, and all I could think about was the shit he was going to have to deal with when his mom asks who he was with...

When I got home, no one else was home. So I just went upstairs and changed, lying in bed. All I could think about was Sauli. He was such an amazing and fascinating person. I liked everything about him. But of course, since I was very dirty minded, my mind let itself roam and I was thinking about how he never dated. That means he is still a virgin... hmm...

I was very annoyed with myself for thinking like that, but I just couldn't help it. That's just how my brain works. I mentally slapped myself for the second time tonight. It took me about an hour, but I eventually fell into a deep sleep that I knew wasn't going to leave me normal in the morning...

_I pressed my lips to the side of his neck, kissing and licking his soft spot. He moaned, saying my name and gripping my hair. I bit down, sucking hard and making a mark on him. I had this thing for always giving my men hickeys. I liked "marking" them. It made me feel like they were mine. All mine until the day I died._

"_Adam," Sauli said, pulling on my hair so that he could bring my face up to his. He kissed me hard, letting his tongue fall from his mouth and push at the seams of my lips. I moaned, granting him access and letting my tongue fight his for dominance. Soon I pulled away, moving down his body and placing light butterfly kisses all over his stomach. His hands tangled in my hair again as I fumbled with the button and zipper on his pants._

_Finally getting his skinny jeans off, I glanced up at his face. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was ready. I placed my mouth on the head of his dick, sucking and gaining a moan from the blonde. He tugged on my hair, squeezing his eyes shut. I took him in all the way, licking up and down his length. I could taste the precum coming from his dick and I smiled, removing my mouth from his length and kissing the head before going to work at removing my own pants. When they were finally removed, I grabbed the lube from the bedside table. I opened the bottle, squirting some on my fingertips and rubbing it over my hard length. I moaned at the light touch, and positioned myself at Sauli's entrance._

_I pushed in a tiny bit and moaned at how tight he was. I pushed in further, gaining moans from him. When I was finally in all the way, I started rocking in and out of him. I started slow, but soon gained speed and went faster. We were both moaning and I kept pounding harder and harder into Sauli. I could almost feel myself getting to that point..._

* * *

><p><strong>*Reviews are Love* ;)<strong>


	5. Curious For You

**Sauli's POV**

When I arrived home from spending my evening with Adam, my mother was residing in the kitchen at that time. She didn't hear the car (Thankfully) and she asked where I had been. I thought of an excuse on my way here because I knew I couldn't just tell her "oh, I was out with the son of a family who turned your family in" because, frankly, I don't think that would go down too well with her. So I told her I was at Niko's house for a school project. Partially it was true. I mean, Niko wasn't my _best friend _but at least he didn't treat me like a shit. That's why we were partners...because he felt bad for me. So it wasn't a complete lie. I'm a terrible liar though. I always have a tell. I can never look someone in the eyes when I'm lying and that's my downfall, but before I could give away my lie, I quickly went upstairs and got ready for bed thinking about Adam the entire time. What he looked like, how he acted, his scent, touch, feel, his everything. It soothed me, but I hoped it wasn't too creepy thinking about him as I got ready for bed and eventually fell asleep thinking about him…

"Sauli, it's time to wake up." My mother's soft voice was something I was normally happy waking up to, but not on weekdays. Damnitt, stupid school. Getting up this early wasn't my thing. I liked sleeping in, but Damnitt, not this god damn early. I hated waking up early just to go to a place that was too far away from where I lived and that I despised with every fiber of my being. Yes, I knew I don't like using the word hate, but I can use it for school because it was the bane of my existence.

With a heavy groan, I sat up from my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning. "Liian pirun aikaisin," I mumbled, stretching and hearing the pops of my muscles waking up as well.

After getting up and doing my usual morning routine, I put my hair up and a thin line of eyeliner under my eyes. Normally, I don't wear eyeliner; I _never _wear eyeliner, but…After seeing Adam wearing it, I thought it looked kind of cool, so I wanted to try it out and see how I looked. I knew I wouldn't look half as good as he did, but it was worth a shot. After I was done applying it, I took a step back and smiled at my reflection. It made my eyes pop and I thought that was kind of cool because it looked hip. Hopefully this didn't scream _gay _to the whole community because frankly, I don't need a riot of religious freaks stabbing me in the back with their pitchforks. But hey, if Adam can wear it proudly, so can I.

With another heavy sigh, I shoved some school supplies in my backpack and slung it over my shoulders, running down the stairs. I knew I just had to keep a positive attitude, otherwise school would suck and so would the rest of my day. "Bye äiti!" I called, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled, hugging me and telling me to have a good day. Hearing her say that made me a little more content on the situation. I heard her say she was going to be working late and that, for the first time, made me happy. Her working late meant that Adam could come over. I didn't want to make our friendship public ever. It would be difficult, but if Adam wanted to be my friend as much as I wanted to be his, perhaps we could work things out. At least, I hope we could because I wanted him to befriend me. It would make life more bearable.

I smiled to myself, walking down the sidewalk towards my school and suddenly frowning when I saw it. I didn't have many friends (little to none) here and it made me incredibly depressed to have to wake up and come here. I would never tell my mother how miserable this place made me because I knew she would feel bad, I just couldn't deny it though. But I just try to make the best of things with a smile on my face…however; today wasn't my day at all.

I gripped my stomach, groaning with tears brimming in my eyes as I looked up at the three much larger males. They were all friends and the popular bunch of the school's social classes. First of all, this was not just a sudden and out of the blue series of events. These three kids have had a problem with me since the day I moved here. It was evident as well. They verbally abused me but this was the first time things actually got physical. It seems that everything here is black and white and if there's a bit of color that penetrates their perfect world, it's an automatic threat. I guess my heavy European accent, long hair, and feminine structure was just too much for them. In addition, the eyeliner I wore today just pushed them over the edge.

"_Fag_," the largest boy spat, pushing me up against the wall and I shut my eyes, whimpering lightly as I felt the tears stream down my face. I bit my bottom lip, feeling pain seer from every part of my body. They had tossed me around like some rag doll, punching and kicking me with all the strength they would muster up. With one final pound to my stomach, they seemed to deem that as enough to satisfy their pathetic hunger for beatings. Pretty much, they left me crumped up in the boys bathroom bleeding from my mouth and all bruised up. Every breath I took seemed to make the agony last even longer. Fantastic.

Whimpering, I struggled to get up, wiping the corner of my lips and shuddering lightly. God Damnitt, I shouldn't have woken up this morning. I knew that today was going to be a bad day because I just felt it. First instinct to stay home, I probably should have listened to you.

I quickly grabbed my backpack, wiping the tears from my eyes, and shuffling out of the bathroom and towards the exit. No way in hell was I staying here any longer today. I don't care if I was suspended or penalized for leaving school grounds without permission; I was going to ditch this hellhole. Even when I heard someone call my name (it sounded like a teacher), I ran towards the doors, opening them up and sprinting off school grounds. Sure, it was painful to run and breathe that fast, but I needed to get away. Once I was sure I was far enough from it I started crying again. I didn't want to because I hated crying and I didn't do it that often. I just couldn't help it this time though. I was in so much pain and I was sick of being ridiculed for things I couldn't help. My shoulders shook with my sobs as I gripped the handles of my backpack, looking down at the ground sniffling. Today sucked.

"Sauli?" My name was called softly to me and I glanced up and saw Adam standing there, a shocked expression plastered on his face. His blue eyes were outline in thick MAC eyeliner and I suddenly felt stupid for wearing it today. His hair was just perfect for that make-up and mine wasn't; Damnitt, I was stupid. He had a notebook in one hand and pen in another, but he quickly put it in his pocket as he swiftly walked up to me. I bit my bottom lip, looking back down and trying to choke down my sobs, but it was just so overwhelming. What was I supposed to do? Pretend I wasn't hurting emotionally, mentally, and physically? Pretend life was just dandy?

I whimpered, leaning into his chest and gripping onto his shirt, crying my eyes out. He didn't seem stiff or anything he just immediately wrapped his arms around me and began to pet my hair, making quiet shushing noises. I mumbled some Finnish into his shirt, shaking like a leaf. His quiet murmuring and touch was soothing to me and it comforted me to say the least. At least I wasn't alone in the situation anymore.

I'm not sure how long I cried, but I felt worn out when I pulled back and Adam's shirt was soaked. I frowned, looking up at him. Great, not only did I just freak him out by sobbing over something he wasn't sure of, I just made his shirt ruined with my tears. "Ah, I'm sorry…" I said and Adam laughed, looking at my face with a soft smile. It was genuine and didn't seem forced in the least. How was that even possible?

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go back to your house so I can clean you up, okay?" he said, grabbing my hand gingerly and walking next to me as we made our way back to my house. I blushed, holding his hand back and sniffling lightly. The best part was that none of this was romantic. It was just a blossoming friendship that was already so deep. I mean, if we can already hold hands without feeling any shame or just obligated to make it something more, then that means something right?

When we finally arrived at my house, I unlocked the door and walked inside, knowing full well that no one was home. That was good too because I didn't want either of us to get in trouble.

Adam walked in cautiously after me, glancing around before I tugged him to the bathroom. He instructed me onto the counter and I obeyed, sitting up on it as he wet a cloth pressing it against my dull black eye. I hissed and he smiled apologetically. I knew I probably looked like a mess with red eyes and bruises littered on my body like some disturbed panting.

"What happened?" he asked and I sighed, shrugging and Adam smiled encouragingly. I knew he wouldn't force me to tell him anything, but he just seemed so easy to talk to, I coulnd't resist. I ended up telling him what happened and he frowned. "What about your friends? Couldn't they have helped you?" he asked and I choked up a bit, shaking my head. Great, now I was going to seem utterly pathetic to him.

"I…I don't really have any friends," I said, but immediately added, "…except one," I said glancing at him. He just kept smiling. Now he had no idea what I was talking about. Man, I was going to make this so awkward between us and that's not what I intended at all.

"Well who's that?" he asked and sighed as he cleaned my face up.

"…You…," I mumbled and I suddenly felt the rag's heat diminish from my sore flesh and I looked up at Adam to see he looked a little shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry! That was stupid—" I began to say before Adam laughed. It was feathery and light. It made my heart swell up and burst in delight.

"Sauli, I already consider you a friend. A very good friend at that. Next time any of those fucking bastards mess with you, they'll have to deal with me," he said, placing a Band-Aid on my cheek. Did he really just say that he would stick up for me? He doesn't even go to my school and he's already threatening a couple of people who bully me. Was he real? There was just something about him that seemed…angelic.

My heart began to beat even faster like it was trying to escape my chest. Having him as a friend made me extremely happy…I just wished we didn't have to hide it.


	6. I'll Be Your Protection

**Adam's POV**

After I had finished cleaning Sauli up, I asked him if he wanted to stay at my house for the night. My parents were out of town until Sunday and I could drive Sauli to school tomorrow. And trust me; I had a lot planned for tomorrow…

Sauli agreed to sleep over and he left his parents a note saying he was at someone named Niko's house for the night and that he was getting a ride to school in the morning. We got his stuff and got into my car. I was really curious about Sauli, and his friends. Well, he doesn't exactly have friends, but I was curious about the people in his life.

"So tell me who this Niko person is. Is he a friend?" I asked, glancing over at Sauli quickly before looking back out in front of me to continue driving. Sauli's hands were in his lap and he was fiddling with them, his head hung so that some of his hair dangled in his face. I felt bad for him, having to go through something like this. I went through bullying when I was in high school, but never physical beatings, just name-calling and stuff like that.

"No, he isn't a friend," Sauli said, sitting up and looking out the window. "He is just the only one who doesn't bully me, that's all…" When I looked over at Sauli, he looked like he wanted to cry again. I couldn't help but want to cry with him. I know what he's dealing with, having no one to talk to. No friends. Nothing. It's like keeping your whole life a secret. And finally, I came around to be there for him, and now he has someone. Someone he can talk to about all his problems and someone he can cry to. Someone he can laugh with, joke with, and be silly with.

The rest of the car ride was basically quiet. A tiny bit of small talk here and there, but mostly nothing. That seemed to be how most of our car rides are. Soon we pulled into the driveway.

"Wait," Sauli said as I got out of the door. He was looking at the house. "Don't you have a brother?" he suddenly got nervous, and I gave him a quick pat on the back.

"He's in college. He won't be home to visit for another few months, don't worry." I said. Sauli relaxed and I smiled at him. He grabbed his bag and we headed into my house.

We got up to my room and he put his stuff down, glancing around. My room was very… bright, I guess you could say. When you walked in, to the right there was a dark mahogany dresser and a closet right next to that. Then there was a bowl chair sitting in the top right corner. There was another closet (I have a lot of clothes!) straight across from where you walk in. To the left of my second closet, there was my bed. Everything was bright colors and neatly placed. I could tell Sauli was surprised because his eyes were wide and he was looking all around.

"Wow, Adam. I love your room," he said, slowly walking over and picking up a trophy. I had won it in 10th grade for the talent show in school. "You won," he said, looking over at me and giving me a shy smile. God, he was so adorable.

I laughed a little, walking over to him and saying, "That I did," he giggled, yes, giggled. I think he was starting to come out of his shell…

For a long time we basically just hung out. I made some food for dinner and we ate. Nothing fancy, just some hamburgers and salad and stuff. But later we decided to watch a movie. And I thought maybe we could watch a horror. Sauli said it was fine, so I popped SAW II into the DVD player and Sauli and I sat.

About ten minutes into the movie, Sauli was clinging to my side. He wouldn't let go. To be honest, it was kind of funny. I couldn't help but laugh. "Stop laughing, Adam! This isn't funny!" he said, lightly slapping my arm in a joking way. I laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him off the couch and to the ground where he was rolled up in the blanket. He started laughing, too, and soon we were both laughing so hard that we just couldn't stop. But when we eventually did, Sauli hid himself under the blanket. I didn't understand why, but I just went along with it.

"Oh, I wonder where Sauli went. I hope he didn't leave," I said in a deep tone, playing around. Sauli laughed and I ripped the blanket off of him. I smiled, and he looked me in the eyes. My smile suddenly faded as I slowly leaned down, cupping Sauli's chin in my hand. I was just about to place my lips on his so delicate looking ones when the phone rang. Really?

Embarrassed, I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. I quickly got up, running over to the phone and answering it. "Hello?" I said in a sort of angry tone. "Damn it, goodbye! Stupid sales calls," I mumbled as I hung up the phone. I walked back over to Sauli and he was looking down, playing with his hands again. Had I really just tried to kiss him? It was so close… I really couldn't even deny the burning lust I had for him. There was something there. I knew there was. I liked Sauli. I have dreamed about him, I almost kissed him…

STUPID PHONE. That was basically all I could think right now.

"Hey, Sauli, I'm going to bed… you can come sleep in my bed with me or you can stay on the couch… Your choice," I said, smiling a bit. When Sauli looked up, I could see a small blush making its way across his face.

"I think I'll just sleep on the couch…," he said.

…

The next morning I was driving Sauli to school. I had something in mind for those three boys that had picked on Sauli, and I didn't plan to tell Sauli. Mostly because I knew he would tell me not to or try to make me stop and I didn't need that.

In the car, though, I just couldn't stop thinking about our almost-kiss. It should have happened. I should have ignored the phone. I'm so stupid!

When we got to the school, I pulled into a parking space. "What are you doing? You don't need to get out, it's okay…" Sauli said, looking towards a group of boys.

I figured that was them. "Come on," I said, locking my car and walking over to the boys.

"I'm just giving you a forewarning, that the next time you want to mess with Sauli, you have to get through me first," I said to the boys. I could feel Sauli tug on my shirt, but I just ignored him. He couldn't make me stop. These boys had made me angry.

"Oh, who's this Sauli? Your new body guard? We're SO scared," one boy said. Sauli cringed and looked at the ground. God damnitt!

"I have lawyers who can fuck you up and get you put in jail. Bullying is illegal. Got it?" The one boy who had spoken before just gave me a death glare. They all turned and walked away. I smiled to myself, looking down at Sauli.

"Thank you, Adam," I heard him mumble. He looked up at me then pulled me into a hug. I didn't want to let go, but I heard the bell for school and knew Sauli had to go. So as he left, I watched him disappear into the school.


	7. When Hearts Like Ours Meet

**Sauli's POV**

When Adam drove me to school today, I wasn't expecting him to go up to those jerks and actually talk to them! He seemed so demanding and threatening, and it wasn't like him. It made me feel…well, aside from the fact I was embarrassed out of my mind that Adam did that for me, it sort of made me feel protected in a way. It was like if I ever got picked on again, Adam would be there to tell them off. He didn't use violence like some mindless idiot and he didn't say harsh things to them. It was completely mature and adult-like which I found to be rather dominating in a way. Like, he went up to those boys who picked on me and he said he would fuck them up with the law. It wasn't an empty threat either because I'm sure you could fuck someone up with lawyers. If they ever did mess with me again, I could see Adam living up to his promise.

To be honest, it made me feel so much better about the situation, and I actually went into school with a small smile on my face. Not only from Adam telling those boys off but because I got to hug him before had I left. It sent pleasurable shivers go down my spine, which made the heat rise to my face. Then when other thoughts crossed my mind, it made my blush enhance. I probably looked like some red idiot. Shit, man…Less than ten hours ago we almost _kissed. _I'm thankful the phone rang, even if Adam did seem rather pissed off he didn't ignore it. Did he want to kiss me? I mean, it's not like it was planned at all, it just kind of happened in the given situation. I'm not entirely sure what I would have done if we actually did kiss. I'm such a shy person, I probably would have exploded. It would have been my first kiss EVER. Taken by a man whose family my family despises. What the hell have I gotten myself into? At least it was Friday and I had the rest of the weekend to look forward to.

The school day went by slowly, but it ran fluently (aside from the couple death glares I received from the bullies—but they didn't do anything to me). So, all in all a good day. Adam kept crossing my mind, which made the school hours more bearable and I was hoping to see him again today, but it was kind of a selfish thought. I knew he had a life away from me, so I shouldn't be expecting to see him every day. Especially since our relationship is a secret. I hate it being this way but you can't change something you have no control over. Our parent loath one another, and if they found out that their children were friends with each other, Adam and I would probably be banned from ever seeing each other again. I don't know if I would be able to handle that. The thought made me frown.

When the school bell rang, I sighed in relief, packing up my stuff and walking out the door, expecting to walk home as usual but when I exited, I saw Adam waving at me. He was leaning against the wall in a pair of tight gray and silver jeans that hugged his long legs. He was wearing an ebony, studded belt with that and a pair of red boots that were over his jeans. On his torso was a simple black tee with a white vest. His make-up was done in its usual way and his hair was up. It kind of reminded me of Elvis and considering his hair is so thick, he must use like a ton of gel. Nonetheless, I blushed when I saw him because he truly was so beautiful.

"Hi, Sauli!" he called and I blushed, walking up to him with a smile. It was honestly such a great surprise to see him here. It just made my day all the better. "I thought I'd pick you up from school and take you somewhere. Is that okay?" he asked, looking at me with excited blue eyes. I could hear the other kids whisper to each other as they stared at us. The occasional _gay _or _boyfriend _would cross me, but I ignored it, nodding and smiling at Adam. What do I care what those kids think of me? It was all assumption and hearsay. I can like whomever I goddamn want to like, and I love to like Adam (if that made any sense at all).

He grinned, leading me to his car and I threw my stuff in the back, climbing into the passenger's seat. "You sure your mom won't mind?" he asked and I shook my head, shrugging. Did it really matter at this point?

"It should be fine. I can just say I'm at Niko's house or something," I responded, smiling at Adam. He smiled back and turned on the car, driving out of the school parking lot and back onto the road. It was quiet, but I didn't mind. Normally, I live my life in silence, so having a thick atmosphere of peace with Adam was just the norm. I just wanted to know where we were going. "So where are we going?" I asked and a playful smile tightened on Adam's freckled lips.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and when I was in high school, I wasn't the most popular kid in school. Like I was the gay theater nerd who was overweight and a ginger, so I was picked on, so to make myself happy again, I found solace in singing. Therefore, I would always go to this place and just like, write lyrics and stuff. I thought I could show it to you and if you ever have a bad day or anything, you could just come here," he said with a smile and I looked at him with curious eyes.

"You want to share this special place with me?" I asked and he laughed. It was feathery and light. His laugh and smiles made my heart beat a million miles a minute and it made me blush like no other.

"Of course. If I was able to find some kind of peace with this area, I think you'll be able to as well," he said, glancing over at me with a smile before pulling over the side of the road and turning off the car. I exited with him and he locked it up. We weren't on a main highway or anything. It was actually a pretty deserted road that was surrounded by green.

With a nod of his head, he lead me through these bright emerald bushes that I would have no idea had any kind of path within them. Adam stopped, taking my hand within his and gingerly tugging me along. I blushed, biting my bottom lip but following him nonetheless. His skin was so soft and I noticed that on the back of his hand were freckles. I guess he really was a ginger in high school. "Sorry, it's kind of a bitch getting through here," he said, pushing through a couple of branches until we got to his destination. I parted a couple bushes and got to where Adam was. My eyes widened at the sight.

It was a large circular shape of grass, flowers, and trees, protected and kept private from the large bushes, lush, and branches that surrounded it. In the middle, there was an outsized lake that had a couple of colorful koi fish swimming in it. All around there were flamboyant florae and just nature everywhere. It truly was some kind of utopia.

"Oh my god, se on kaunis," I murmured, not even realizing that I was speaking in Finnish. Normally, I was very prone to speaking English, but when something amazed me as much as this, I couldn't help but speak it. I heard Adam laugh and he led me forward to the pond, our hands still hugging each other.

"I hope that means you like it," he said, sitting down and pulling me with him so I was sitting in his lap. I blushed nodding and smiling at him. His legs were stretched forward, just on the edge of the pond and I was nestled in between them.

"It's beautiful," I mumbled, looking down at the fishes. They were swimming and doing intricate circles around one another. Truly nature at its best. "How did you find this place?" I asked, gazing around and looking back at Adam who had a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I always wanted my own little place to write and sing, so I just kept searching until I came here. You're the only other person that knows about it," he said and I grinned, hugging him and burying my head into his chest. He smelt like his cologne that he likes to wear. Someday, I had to ask him what he wears because it's so utterly delicious.

"Really? Just me and you know about this place?" I asked, completely in astonishment. Why would he choose to share this with me and not anyone else? I was almost positive he had other friends. Maybe it was because we both went through the same things in high school? No, that seems like such a lame reason…

"Yes," he replied with a large smile. "We can consider it our place now. Adam and Sauli's special place," he said, and then laughed. "Oh my god, that sounded so much more sexual then I intended it to," he said and my face began to burn up. He was so dirty minded. It made me think if anything more dirty had ever entered his head about me. Then I mentally slapped myself because of course it wouldn't! I knew I was cute, but probably not even Adam's type.

"Kiitos…Err, um, thank you, Adam," I mumbled into his shirt, pulling back and smiling at him. He laughed, leaning down and pressing his lips softly against mine. As soon as they met, powerful shocks ran all throughout my body, racing to my brain, and made blood rise to my cheeks. His lips were plush and flavorful against mine. It was a simple kiss: that kind that you just lean down and push your lips together, stay there for a while, then pull back. My eyes widened and I gasped, he pulled away, blushing a little. I was staring at him in shock. Did that really just happened? Was he trying to make up for the kiss that didn't happen last night? He really did want to kiss me?

"You're welcome Sauli," he said. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I didn't know what to do. I was completely frozen in my position. It was just so out of nowhere, that I was literally frozen in shock and I all that could come out was a tiny little squeak. Adam laughed, laying back on the grass and pulling me down with him, enveloping me in a hug. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and mine were in the middle of us since I couldn't move at all. "It was just a little kiss Sauli," he said and I gulped, my face burning. He looked down at me and poked my nose. "Your face is so red," he exclaimed and I shook my head laughing nervously. I seemed to blush a lot when I was around Adam. I think it was because he was such a flirt, I couldn't help myself.

"Sorry Adam," I mumbled, burying my head into his chest. "You're just so straight forward with everything," I said, giggling and rolling my eyes. "I'm just not like that," I explained, pulling back and looking at him. He was smiling. It seemed like he was always smiling and in turn, it made me incredibly happy.

"I think it's cute," he said, patting my head and laying on his side so he could face me, his head being supported his hand that was propped on his elbow. I rolled my eyes. Not only did he have a dirty mind, but also he always seemed to be such a flirt. He was like the entire package wrapped in one fabulous and stunning body.

"Flirttailla."


	8. Back Where We Started

**Adam's POV**

I reached out and grabbed Sauli's hand as we entered the theater. I could see him blush lightly when I did so, and that made me chuckle. He was always so nervous. We were going to see a movie; some kind of remake of Romeo and Juliet. I didn't really mind seeing it, nor did Sauli, and nothing better was out, so I figured we would just see this and cuddle the whole time.

Now, I don't know if you would call this a date, but I sure would. I only hoped that Sauli liked me as much as I like him. That would be terrible if he didn't. I mean, I have fallen for people before that I can't have. Straight boys, boys that are too young, boys that just don't like me. And when you fall for someone you can't have, it's the worst feeling in the world.

As we sat down in the back of the theater, Sauli let go of my hand so he could put his soda down and reposition himself. Right after that, he grabbed my hand again. This made me smile to myself. Maybe he did like me back. I leaned over, kissing Sauli's cheek. He blushed and looked away and I laughed again.

Soon the movie started, and I have to admit, I was kind of into it. At one point, I was almost crying. How could one family hate another family so much that they forced their kid to not see the one they loved? That's just terrible!

When the movie ended, I could see tear marks on Sauli's face. Oh, was he crying?

"Sauli? Are you okay?" I said, leaning over and wiping one of his tears away. He just nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and we made our way out of the theater, throwing away our extra popcorn and soda's.

I grabbed Sauli's hand again, and he leaned his head on my shoulder. We walked to the car and I noticed it was getting late. "Do you want to go out for ice-cream?" I asked Sauli as we neared my car. I unlocked it, opened the driver's seat door and hopped in. Sauli did the same.

"Sure! I love ice-cream," Sauli said, giving me a cute smile. It made me blush, which wasn't really a surprise considering all the times I have made Sauli blush. Now it was my turn.

As we drove, we talked about things like the movie, foods we liked, just the normal things you would find in a conversation. Then I remembered, my family was still gone for the weekend and it was Friday night. "Sauli, are you going to stay over again?" I asked him as we pulled into the parking lot of the ice-cream place. No one was really here, thank God. I hated not having privacy.

"Is… that okay with you?" He asked and I nodded, smiling at him. "Then sure, I will stay over again," he said, and my heart skipped a beat just thinking about Sauli sleeping over again. My mind, being the dirty thing it was, suddenly roamed to the lands of sex. I mentally slapped myself. Again. Seems like I have been doing a lot of that lately.

We got out of the car and I locked it up. I met Sauli at the front of the car and we walked (yes, once again, hand-in-hand) into the shop. It was small, cute, and colorful. The girl working behind the counter looked very nice. She was short and had dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail. His makeup was down with light, natural looking colors and she smiled at me. Her teeth were perfect.

I smiled back, walking up to her. "I will have a small soft serve vanilla in a cup with chocolate sprinkles please," I said, smiling down at Sauli, he had a surprised look on his face. "What?" I asked him. He looked at the lady and ordered the same thing I got. Then he turned back to me.

"Nothing, it's just, I always get that," he laughed a little and blushed. Oh so we like the same things too? We are just too compatible for each other. There are no people that are more perfect for each other than Sauli and I.

When we got our ice cream, I paid and we sat down at a small table outside. It was so nice out. The stars looked more beautiful now than they ever have before for some reason. I started eating and so did Sauli. It was kind of quiet and awkward, so I decided to make it fun. I dipped my finger in my ice-cream, getting a good amount of the white substance on my finger before spreading it across Sauli's nose. He gasped and laughed, and I laughed with him. I then leaned over and licked it off his nose. When I pulled away, he was blushing again. I laughed and stood up. "Let's go," I said, taking his hand.

We were driving back to my house when Sauli said something that changed our rout. "Adam, can we go to our special place? It was so beautiful during the day, I want to know how it looks at night," he said, looking out the window and up at the stars. I smiled, accepting his request and heading towards the spot.

I pulled over on the side of the road when we got there, and we got out of the car. We made our way through the bitches of bushes (HA. That rhymed) and got to the pond. The sight took my breath away.

With the dim moonlight hitting everything, it was just so gorgeous. And we had a perfect view of the stars! I sat down on the ground, and Sauli did the same. But he decided to lie down and put his head in my lap so he could look up at the stars. I reclined on my hands and looked up, too.

Suddenly I felt the need to do something. I leaned over and placed my lips to Sauli's, just as I had during our first kiss. But this time, I didn't stop. I parted Sauli's lips with my own and somehow managed to flip us over so I was straddling his waist. I let my tongue lick his lower lip. That's what made him pull away. "Wait, Adam… I… I've never… done this, before…," he said.

I laughed, responding with, "It's okay, Sauli, you don't need to be nervous," I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him again. This time he let me have entrance to his mouth, and our tongues fought for dominance. But once again, he pulled away.

"I… I'm sorry, Adam…," he said, blushing and turning his head to the side.

"Don't be sorry," I said, getting off him and lying next to him in the grass. I pulled him to my side so I was holding him in my arms.

"Just this is perfectly fine."


	9. No Strings Attached

**Sauli's POV**

I was in Adam's arms as were we lying back on the grass of this beautiful scenery. It was cool and getting colder as the moon seemed to brighten the night with its impeachable shine. The stars were littered carelessly in the ebony of the sky and the trees and flowers swayed in the light wind. It was actually a pretty fabulous day; even the part where Adam kissed me. It was out of nowhere, but I'm not going to deny that I loved it. I mean, I know I shouldn't have been that nervous, but I had never kissed before and I didn't want to screw it up. Like if I was kissing really badly, I didn't want to make an ass out of myself in front of Adam as lame as that sounds. I thought the most plausible action to take was to just not kiss him, even if he did come onto me. I just hoped I didn't make it seem as if I wasn't approving of the kisses because I really was, I was just…edgy about the entire situation.

"Come on, Sauli, it's getting pretty cold," Adam said, smiling and kissing my nose as he sat up, grabbing my hand and tugging me up. I stood up next to him, grasping his hand tightly as we made our way through the bushes and back into his car. Adam seemed like such a touchy person. Not in a bad way at all, but in a way where he liked to touch me a lot. I would never complain about it once, it's just I was never that way and I thought it was pretty cool that he was making me warm up to the idea of hand holding and whatnot.

Once we were both in, I texted my mom and told her I was over at Niko's house. I hated lying, I really did, but what else was I supposed to do? My mother would be so resentful towards me if she figured out I was friends with the son of the family she loathes. I mean, it's not my fault I kinda of really like a boy that she didn't approve of. It wasn't even Adam's fault that my father was in prison. It was nobody's fault, it just happened. I mean, if Adam had really intended to put my father in jail (which he hadn't—that's for sure), then yeah, I could understand my mother's hatred; but it wasn't planned, it just happened. It made me quite sad that we had to have a secretive relationship like this…

With a heavy sigh, I leaned my head against the window. I felt Adam's hand reach over and he grabbed mine. I smiled, glancing at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. He looked so pretty right now under the dim light and I felt like such an ass for pulling away from our kiss. Damnitt…

"Nothing…I just hate lying to my mother, that's all," I mumbled and Adam nodded, his thumb running soft circles on the back of my hand. It was comforting and I smiled, gazing back out the window. It was about ten at night and it was still just as pretty as ever. It was peaceful in the car ride back, no awkward tension or anything. I was glad I was spending the night at Adam's house again because I wanted to try kissing again. I was going to get good at it even if it kills me. Therefore, this should be a golden opportunity.

When we arrived back at Adam's house, we both exited the car and I glanced around quickly. "Are you sure your parents aren't back?" I asked and Adam rolled his eyes, walking up to the front door and unlocking it, holding it open for me as I walked in.

"Yes, Sauli. They won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I promise you there's nothing to worry about," he confirmed with a tender smile and I nodded, my eyes lingering down to his perfectly freckled lips. I wanted them to touch mine again, but I didn't want to seem stupid. I just couldn't get the feeling of us touching one another out of my head. The way his tongue felt against mine and the feeling of his lips meshing perfectly with mine. It was just gnawing at my head, refusing to give up. It was futile to try to deny my desire…

"Adam…" I said softly, the heat rising to my cheeks as he walked up the stairs to his room. He looked over his shoulder at me as he opened the door to his room.

"Yea?" he asked as I walked in and took a deep breath, turning around and looking at the ground. I was picking at my nails, trying to breathe evenly. Okay, just ask him and get it over with, Sauli…

"Will you…Will you give me kissing lessons?" I asked, my heart thrashing in my chest as I asked that. It was so out of character for me, but I needed it. Honestly, I can't be this terrified to kissing because it's a normal part of human life and if I was repressing it, I'll turn out to be a love-deprived freak. Plus, I'll use any excuse to kiss Adam again. Even if it means him teaching me as we go along, I just needed to touch lips again.

"Kissing lessons?" I heard Adam ask and I looked up to see he was wearing a half smile. "Oh my god, you're so cute," he said, taking my hand and leading me to his bed. He sat down in the middle, his legs crisscrossed and he patted the spot next to him. I quickly sat down on his red comforter. It felt like silk and I loved the feeling on my skin. My face felt like it was going to burn off. Man, what did I just get myself into? "I would love to give you kissing lessons, Sauli," he said and I sighed in relief and a small smile played to my lips. Okay, well that was better than him completely denying it. Just do what he says and it should all turn out all right.

"Really? It's not an odd request?" I asked and he chuckled, kissing my cheek and shaking his head. One of his hands laced fingers with mine and his other came up, cupping my cheek gingerly. My eyes immediately averted to my hands and I heard Adam chuckle again.

"Sauli, look at me, it's okay," he said and I glanced up at him and he leaned in, placing his lips on mine and I immediately gasped, pulling away. I couldn't help that it was an immediate reaction! I was just so anxious, I wasn't thinking. Adam sighed, rubbing my cheek. "Do you want to lean in and kiss me? Maybe that'll work," he suggested and I nodded, gulping a little and leaning forward, pushing our lips together. Adam pressed his lips into mine and gently nibbled on my bottom lip. He pulled back, just enough so he could talk. "Open your mouth, okay, Sauli?" he asked and I nodded, kissing him again and opening my mouth for him. I felt him slip his tongue in and I moaned lightly, shutting my eyes and bumping tongues with him.

This kiss was nothing like our first one or the one in by the lake. This one was…dirtier. There was more tongue and more moans. I'm not complaining in the least, but I thought it was completely amazing. Adam's tongue against mine sent pleasurable sparks electrify my whole body.

He groaned, bringing his other hand up and holding my face as he rolled up over, straddling my waist and pulling up. "Is this going okay?" he asked. His black bangs hung loosely over his eyes, he seemed to want to get right back into kissing, and I didn't blame him.

I nodded, grabbing his face and bringing it to mine again as our lips met and he moaned into my mouth, meshing our mouths together. I felt one of his hands slide down my face to the hem of my shirt and slipped under, flicking one of my nipples. I squeaked, pulling back, and Adam frowned, immediately removing his hand. Oh my god, did that really just happen? "Sorry," he said, petting my hair. I shook my head, smiling and feeling an ache between my legs. I gasped, groaning lightly and blushing like an idiot. "What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head, glancing down and seeing that he too had a little problem. He looked down too with a devilish smirk.

"Oh, that? I can take care of that for you," he said, pressing our hips together and grinding them. I moaned loudly, shutting my eyes and tugging on Adam's hair, hearing him groan in response. His hips rocked back and forth with mine and I moaned louder than before, arching my back into his touch. I honestly couldn't believe this was happening right now, but I wasn't going to complain because it felt so damn good. It was simply the friction of his erection against mine that caused me to cry out and suddenly feel…sticky in my pants. I blushed, shuddering and moaning a little, my chest rising and lowering in pants. Adam groaned loudly too, leaning his forehead against mine. He was smiling and he licked my lips. "Was that a good lesson for you?" he asked and I nodded, my eyes wide with shock. He smiled wider, kissing me again and forcing my lips open with his tongue. I groaned, biting on his tongue with my teeth and sucking before releasing it. He pulled back, winking at me.

With a chuckle, he kissed me lightly and rolled off me. I watched him walk over to the dresser and pull out a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He tossed them over to me. "Here, you can change into those. They may be a little big, but its better then sleeping in your own…cum," he said, laughing and I blushed deeply looking down. How can he just come right out and say it? He's so dirty…

I swiftly grabbed the attire and stumbled into the bathroom, breathing hard. Okay, did all that really just happen? I mean, I like Adam…A LOT. Probably more than I should for the given circumstances, but I couldn't deny it…And we did just kind of share an intimate experience, didn't we? Obviously, we were more than friends...Unless you would call us friends with benefits…

With another heavy sighed, I wiggled out of my clothes and cleaned up, replacing them with Adam's pants. They were really too big, but what did I care? At least they were clean. I folded up my old clothes and walked out to Adam stretching. He looked over at me with a smile. He was in a pair of sweatpants too, and no shirt. That alone made me flush even more.

"Are you gonna sleep on the couch again?" he asked and my face got even hotter. I shrugged and he walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my temple. "Just sleep in my bed, okay?" he asked and I nodded, gulping lightly when he let go of me and I crawled onto his bed, under the covers. He followed in suit, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. We were both on our sides facing each other. "You sleep with a shirt on?" he asked and I shook my head.

"N-No…But I just…"

"Well then take it off, dummy," he said, reaching for the bottom hem of my shirt and tugging it off. I blushed shutting my eyes and burying my head into the pillow. So much was going on in such little time I didn't know how I haven't exploded yet. He chuckled, placing one firm hand on my chest and kissing my collarbone. I shuddered lightly. "Baby, you don't have to be scared," he said and I shook my head, burying my head into his naked chest. I opened my eyes and saw that it was littered with freckles and I had to contain my giggles.

"It's just that…I'm not use to this…" I said and I heard Adam sigh softly. He cupped my chin with a smile.

"There's a first time for everything," he claimed, softly placing his lips on mine and pulling back, hugging me close to his chest. I nodded to myself, shutting my eyes and falling asleep to his lullaby heartbeat.


	10. I Miss You

**Adam's POV**

So it has been a few weeks and Sauli and I haven't hung out much lately. Well, for one thing, my parents got home from their trip and we don't know HOW to really hang out anymore, except for our special place. But the other reason is that…Since Sauli's dad is in jail, Sauli had to help out the family and get a job. It was terrible, because he would go right to school, I would pick him up in the afternoon, and he would have to be dropped off right at work. Basically, the only time we really had to spend together was the five-minute drive from his school to his work.

I sighed, completely bored. I never knew what to do anymore, now that Sauli was at work all the time. I missed him. But I also felt extremely bad for him. I have noticed that when I pick him up from school, he looks really tired. He has dark bags under his eyes, he was always slumped over, and he basically just looked like he could fall asleep at any second. He has too many things going on. He needs some relaxing time.

And that's when it hit me.

I smiled, thinking about how happy Sauli would be when I did this. Or maybe he would be mad and tell me to leave… No, no, he wouldn't do that. I bet he misses me too. Right?

Another sigh left my lips as my mother called to me from the kitchen. "Adam, dinner is ready!" she yelled. I stood off my bed, glancing at myself in the mirror quickly before walking out my door and down the stairs. I sat down at the table where my father was. My mother then walked over and placed the plate with the mashed potatoes in it down on the table. She smiled big and sat down.

As we ate, my father and mother were talking up a storm. For me, I was mostly quiet. My mind was set on my plan for Sauli. I was so excited. But I had to wait until it was really late. When my parents were sleeping. This shouldn't be hard, because my parents were usually in bed fairly early.

"Adam!" I heard my father yell. I snapped out of my trace and looked at him. He sighed. "You're very out of it tonight, Adam. Is something wrong?" he asked. Oh, no, Dad, nothing really. Just, I'm forced to sneak around with my boyfriend because you don't approve of him and his family so I'm kind of annoyed and I miss him. HA! Yeah, like I would tell my dad THAT. I would be kicked out!

"There's nothing wrong, Dad. I'm just not that hungry. I think I'm going to go lay down," I said, standing with my plate and putting it in the sink. "Good dinner, Mom," I said, before heading upstairs.

The first thing I did was take a shower. I wanted to look good for my baby. Then I did my hair, and I spiked it up, I guess you could say. Then my makeup, just the regular smudge of eyeliner. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I could see my eyes light up with excitement. It was only about 8:00 though, and I knew I had to wait until at least 11:00. So I decided to lie down and watch T.V. for a bit. Yes, I have a T.V. in my room. It's not a giant one, its small and it doesn't get a ton of channels. It gets the channels I like though, so I'm okay with it.

I sat down on my bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. I turned on Comedy Central and South Park was on. I smiled, just watching it.

Finally, the long three hours had passed and I got up from my bed, quietly opening my door and tiptoeing to my parents' room. I peeked in and saw that they were both asleep. I smiled, walking back into my room and closing the door. I placed some pillows under my blanket (classic trick) and turned my lights off. I kept the T.V. on but turned the volume down so it looked like I had fallen asleep with the T.V. on. I then slipped on my shoes before looking at myself in the mirror one last time. I looked hot. I smiled, opening my window and crawling out onto the roof that was next to my window. It wasn't a far drop, so I braced myself and jumped down. I didn't land the fall, but I also didn't hurt myself. So I was good to go.

I didn't take the car because that could draw attention. The headlights, the noises, too risky. Sauli didn't live too far away anyways, so I just walked to his house.

When I got there, I walked around back and up at his window. The light was off, so he was asleep. I smiled, knowing how surprised he was going to be. I walked over to the vines that were going up his house, praying to God that I didn't snap them. I started climbing up, realizing the vines were stronger than I thought. I never really had a lot of upper body strength either, so this wasn't the easiest task. But it was worth it.

When I got up to his window, I opened it slowly, placing one of my feet in, then ducking my head in. Then I brought the other foot in. I smiled big and I started walking over to Sauli when he mumbled something.

"Adam," he said, tossing over. Was he dreaming or did he know I was here? "Mmm yes, good…" he said. At first, I was surprised. This innocent man was having dirty dreams about me? Oh, I see…

I smirked, walking over to the bed and kneeling down next to where he slept. "Yes, kyllä, harder!" he whispered loudly. I tried to suppress my laugher. Was this really happening? I looked up and down his body until I found it.

Yep. He was hard. And to be completely honest, it made me hard seeing him be hard. I couldn't resist any longer. I jumped in bed with him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I heard him gasp and he sat up, looking at me. He placed his hand on his heart and he was breathing hard. Wow. He must be a light sleeper.

"Adam! You scared me! What are you doing here?" he whispered, looking around. "You are going to get caught!"

"I missed you, and I thought it might be nice if we could hang out for a little while…" I said, moving closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him lightly on the lips and he kissed back, moaning a little. It made me laugh, only because I was thinking about what he was dreaming about.

"Why are you laughing? Is something funny?" he asked.

"No, it's just, when I got in here; you were saying things in your sleep. And if you have a little problem that needs fixing, I wouldn't mind helping you with it," I said, smirking at him. He blushed, and even though it was dark, I could tell he was nervous because he looked down at his hands. He always did that.

"Please," he said. I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the window. "Wait, Adam, where are we going?"

"Well I can't help you with your problem in HERE, Sauli," I said, laughing a little bit. I continued pulling him and this time he didn't resist. We went out his window and down the vines. We started walking hand in hand towards our special place. No words were needed at this point. That was the best thing about mine and Sauli's relationship. We didn't need words to express how we were feeling.

When we got to the pond, I immediately pushed Sauli to the ground and straddled his waist. I started kissing him and he moaned, kissing back. I let my tongue graze his bottom lip and he let me have entrance to his mouth. I let my hand run down his body as his hands pulled on my hair. My hand made its way to his pants, and I started pulling them down (Sauli was only wearing sweats). Sauli pulled away from the kiss.

"Adam… Are you sure?" he said, looking at me.

I nodded, responding with, "We won't go all the way, babe. Don't be nervous."

I continued pulling down his pants and eventually got them all the way down. He was so hard, and I couldn't resist. I spit into my hand as a lube, and wrapped my hand around his length. I started moving it up and down really fast as Sauli moaned. I wrapped my mouth around one of his nipples, sucking hard as I jacked him off.

I went faster and faster, and Sauli kept yelling. He got louder every time he said something. Which was mostly my name. He eventually came in my hand, and I looked at him, seductively licking it off my hand before making him taste himself. He wasn't as seductive as me, considering he was an extremely shy person, but that was okay. I honestly didn't mind that much at all. I laid next to Sauli, my hand intertwined in his.

"You are amazing, Sauli. I don't understand why you are so shy," I said, laughing.

"Well you have done these things before… And I feel like I might suck at it…" he said, looking up at the sky, trying to avoid looking at me.

"Well you don't suck," I said. I leaned over, kissing him once again. It was a dirty kiss, and I let my tongue roam his mouth again. Our tongues fought for dominance and I won, of course. It was true though. I was so much more experienced then Sauli, I could see why he feels pressured to be perfect. But…

I think I'm falling for this man.


	11. Something Maybe Amazing

**Sauli's POV**

The events of last night were still fresh in my mind when I woke up the next morning. It was another intimate moment with Adam and I wanted to share many more of those with him. I didn't know exactly how long we would be together, but I just wanted us to be able to have this loving relationship for a long time…even if our families loathed one another, Adam and I could still…date. I wanted to date him because he was extremely nice and there was nothing bad I could say about him. I mean, he protected me, cuddled with me, and even deals with my faults. What more could I ask for?

I just wished I wasn't so shy about it…I mean, I don't want to try something then completely suck at it and look like a total idiot, ya know? Even though I knew Adam wouldn't really care, but still. I just wanted to be like, perfect for him even though I knew that was virtually impossible because nobody's perfect, even though Adam was pretty damn close. I should just stop worrying about it because my cautious behavior could be getting on his nerves soon and I don't want that to happen. I don't want to ever get on his nerves. Just, ugh, I need to stop overthinking things. Just smile and go with the flow.

I rolled over, hugging my pillow. It smelt like Adam when he snuck in last night. Like his magnificent cologne. That image caused a heavy blush to fall on my face. He saw me dreaming about _it_. Damn, it was a good dream though. It was still hot in my head. Normally, I wasn't that dirty, but when you're as attracted to someone as I am with Adam, it's hard not to think about sex. I mean, he was doing things to me in that dream I didn't even know existed! Maybe one day we'll be able to make them reality, but just thinking about THAT caused an even bigger rush of red flush onto my face and I immediately told myself not to think that dirty…

With a heavy sigh, I got up from bed, checking my phone. It was about twelve; my sister was at camp for a couple weeks, and my mother was at work, naturally. She was at work every day and it made me sad because she never got any time just to herself; between providing for the family, taking care of her children, and visiting my father in jail, she could never just have any of _her _time. That's why I took up a job. Just so I could help her, even though that alone was wearing me thin. Oh well.

I looked at my phone and noticed I had one unread message. It was from Adam and seeing his name on the screen caused a wide smile to erupt on my face.

_Hey baby. Is anyone home? _

With a smile, I replied, _No, my mom and sister went shopping. Come over?_

I ran my fingers through my hair, putting it up in a small ponytail and stripped out of my shirt, replacing it with a light green one with a colorful flower on the side. It was a casual look, nothing too special or 'look at me' kind of vibe. I just wanted to be relaxed, whether or not Adam and I were going out—which I assumed we were since he texted me if anyone was home. I heard a beep and I checked my phone once again. What I saw made me smile even more and my heart beat at a thousand miles a minutes.

_I'll pick u up in about 10 minutes, babe. Get ready, ur gonna meet someone. xoxo_

Then, suddenly, the smile fell from my lips. I gulped, biting my bottom lip. Nerves were racing up and down my body. Meet someone? Who? Shit, Adam…Why does he have to be so adventurous and outgoing and I'm like, the complete opposite of that? I knew he would never do anything to purposely make me anxious, but it's just the way I am. Just…fragile, I guess, even though I don't like talking about myself like that. I knew what Adam had in mind would probably be lovely and I can't make any judgments because he's my baby and I just had to trust him.

With another deep sigh, I shifted out of my dirty pants (with some familiar remnants of last night's sexual movements—teehee) and put on a pair of tight black skinny jeans that were ripped throughout the legs. I tugged on a pair of lace up ebony boots over that, making the tongue stick out. I slipped my phone into my pocket, walking into the bathroom and cleaning my face, glancing at myself in the mirror. I still looked tired. I didn't get a lot of time to relax anymore because of school and my job, but luckily, Saturdays and Sundays are my days off. Those are the days that I normally sleep and spend my time with Adam. Those were obviously the best days of the week. I was happiest when I was with Adam and no other time could compare to those times.

I heard a honk outside and my heart skipped a beat. He was here already? I smiled, grabbing my house keys and running out, locking up and walking up to Adam's car. He was parked right out front and I saw him hunch over and wave out from the window. He was such a dork. I entered the passenger's seat and as soon as I shut the door, Adam's lips were pressed against mine and I moaned lightly, pushing against him and placing my hand on his arm, pulling him closer to me. Every kiss we shared, chills would run up and down my spine in the best way possible. He smiled into the kiss, darting his tongue in my mouth and having a light moan erupt from his vocals until he pulled back. He was dressed in his normal attire of black and gray with what he called 'medges' (he is a dork) and his hair was spiked up looking as fluffy as ever.

"Hi, baby," he said, turning the key and starting the car. I put on my seatbelt, licking my lips and tasting Adam's lingering flavor. It was delicious and it made my blush a little. "We're gonna go see my best friend, Tommy Ratliff, okay?" he said and I glanced at him with a curious look. His best friend? I've heard Adam talk about him before. Like he plays bass or something but I wasn't expecting to meet him because we had to keep our relationship a secret because it anyone potentially found out, we could be in such big trouble. Therefore, Adam must've trusted Tommy a hell of a lot.

"Why?" I asked and Adam rolled his eyes playfully, grabbing my hand with his free hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"'Cause baby, I want my best friend to meet my boyfriend. Are you alright with that?" he asked and I sighed slightly, looking down at my hands. What if his friend didn't like me or something of the sorts? I didn't want to seem like a total loser in front of them, but ya know, I'll just smile through it. For Adam, I'll be pleasant and try my best not to seem like a bad boyfriend or anything.

"Yes! I want to meet your friend, Adam," I said and he grinned, bringing my hand up and kissing the back of it. He was so charming…

"Good, babe. He's wanted to meet you for a while now, we just haven't gotten around to it," he said with a smile, taking a left turn. "We're going out to lunch at this French restaurant. He invited us, so he's paying," Adam said slyly, winking at me and I blushed, laughing a little. He was so excited about this and that made me even happier knowing that this simple encounter would make my boyfriend content.

The rest of the car ride was silent, as normal, and when we arrived at the restaurant, it looked expensive…Just from the sight I was starting to have butterflies in my stomach from the monster gnawing at me, telling me I was in way over my head.

"Adam, are you sure he can pay? It looks really expensive," I mumbled as we got out of the car and Adam grabbed my hand with a sheepish smile.

"Sauli, it'll be fine. Stop worrying, okay?" he said and I nodded, following him into the building. As I had thought, it looked rather glamorous with his decor and whatnot, but I'll just trust Adam again and put a smile on my face.

We walked past the line and to a small table. I could see the back of someone's head. It was shaved on one side with minimal blond fluff mixed in with some brown. The other side was slick with blond hair that looked thick. "Hi, Tommy!" Adam called and he turned around and I was in shock. He was so…_gorgeous._ He had the most tempting brown eyes that were embellished with his thick make-up of blacks and purples. His lips shone pink and were plump, so kissable. He was small and thin, but was dressed in punkish attire. God Damnitt, he was simply amazing…It made me wonder whether or not he was straight because he certainly looked he could play for both teams.

"Hi Adam!" Tommy said with a grin then his eyes fell onto me and I blushed, immediately looking down at the ground. "Is this Sauli?" he asked and I gulped, glancing up and he smiled, reaching out his hand. I took it and his hands were so incredibly soft and amazing. His nails were painted with Shatter nail polish too. Goddamn… "Hi Sauli, I'm Tommy," he said and I nodded. His voice was boyish, yet had a harsh undertone to it.

"H-Hi…" I mumbled and Adam pressed his hand on my lower back, rubbing it softly as we sat down on the opposite side of the table with Tommy. It made me sigh a little in relief knowing that he was still there and would remain so.

"Adam, you didn't tell me how cute he was. My god, you always go for the same kind of guys," Tommy said and I looked up, blushing even more. Adam had a type of guy? I didn't know that. I wondered if I fit that criteria. In fact, I wondered what his type of guy WAS. Obviously shorter than him and diminutive. This caused a small smile to relish on my face.

"Oh, shut up Tommy. You just wish you were as cute as Sauli," Adam retaliated and I felt like I was gonna faint. Oh my god, are they talking about me? Well, whatever, just face the situation and smile, and that's what I did. I lifted my head and smiled at Tommy who smirked smugly back at me. Man, I'm crumbling…

Tommy winked at me and I squeaked, tearing up my napkin to shreds. I had grabbed it early, clinging onto it just in case I needed to destroy the fabric device; and right now, that's what I was doing. Adam glanced at me and kissed my cheek, taking the napkin away and holding my hand under the table. It was reassuring in the least. Much better than taking a poor napkin's life…

"Oh, but I am your type Adam. I'm your pretty kitty," Tommy hissed, licking his lips and holding up his wine glass. Oh, shit, that's fantastic. They both can be wasted and I'm still underage. Whatever, just smile.

"You are my pretty kitty, but you're not my boyfriend Tommy," Adam purred, clinking glasses with Tommy and I frowned lightly, staring at my fork. Were they flirting? I think they were flirting…Man, why can they drink and I can't? This sucks. I felt so out of place here and I knew this wasn't either of their intentions but I didn't feel right here, ya know? Man.

"So Adam, how long have you and Sauli been together?" Tommy suddenly asked and I gripped onto Adam's hand tighter and he sighed, looking at Tommy.

"About three weeks. Now stop asking questions about us, you're making my baby nervous," Adam said, leaning back down and kissing me lightly on the lips. I gasped, immediately pulling back and avoiding everyone's eye contact. Normally, when Adam kissed me I would dive right in, but I wasn't use to doing it in public and that made me incredibly nervous.

"Aw, look Adam, you made him embarrassed," Tommy hushed, leaning over and grabbing my free hand that was on the table. I looked up with wide eyes. "Stop being such a scared little thing. Okay?" he said and I nodded. He glanced back over at Adam, his eyes lingering down to his lips, he winked again, and Adam smirked, licking his lips seductively and purring over at Tommy. The blond leaned back and I frowned again. I wish I were as comfortable as Tommy and Adam were. They seemed so smooth with each other and I was the bump in the road that made everything out of order. Damn.

The rest of the lunch dragged on and I wanted nothing more than to go home. Adam and Tommy's constant flirting was making me uncomfortable and I hated it even more when the food came because I felt bad for ordering something expensive. I just stabbed it with my fork; twirling the pasta and putting it back down. I honestly wasn't hungry anymore and I wanted to leave.

When lunch was finally over Tommy stood up and gave Adam a huge hug and a kiss on a cheek. Adam pulled back and Tommy came back over to me, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek.

"Sauli word of advice," he whispered in my ear and I shivered, "stops being so shy, okay?" he said, pulling back with a genuine smile. I nodded, looking at the ground, not so much angry, but…disappointed with myself. How could I possibly be angry when I pretty much ruined lunch? Why couldn't I be as comfortable with Adam as Tommy was? I'm his boyfriend! I should have no problem with Adam, but I'm too shy about it. It just who I was and it was a factor about myself that I wanted to change because it was making things too difficult.

Adam departed with Tommy and took my hand, walking out of the restaurant. He opened the door for me and I went in, slouching down and frowning. Adam walked in in on the on the other side, looking at me. His almost transparent eyes seemed distant in a way, but not in a 'Fuck you' way more in the 'What's wrong?' kind of way which was good because I didn't want Adam to say fuck you to me…

"Is something wrong?" he asked and I shook my head, looking the other way and sighing. It's not like I was actually going to tell him what was wrong.

"Mikään, se on typerää," I mumbled and Adam exhaled, starting the car and driving. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't really care. Okay, that was a lie. I did care. I'm a happy person, I like smiling with a reason and being peppy, but sometimes I'm just not in the mood. Unfortunately, this was one of those times and I wasn't entirely sure why it was.

"Sauli, you can't speak Finnish with me. You know I don't understand it, baby," Adam said and I placed my cheek on my hand, looking out the window. I was leaning against it, watching the trees and lush blur past us as Adam drove.

"Did you and Tommy ever date?" I asked, gazing at him and he shook his head a smug smile on his face.

"No, he's straight. I mean, we've had sex before, but only when we were drunk, of course," Adam said, my eyes widened, and I looked at him in disbelief. Did he really just tell me that? I knew that Adam needed to have honesty and trust in a relationship, but he was brutally honest. I didn't know if I liked that or not.

"Really? Was…Was he good at it?" I asked and he shrugged looking deep in thought.

"Most of the time I topped him but one night we both got frisky and he just flipped us over. He is good; for a straight guy, he defiantly knows what he's doing," Adam said, smiling and glancing over at me. I didn't even realize that I had a frown on my face. "But baby, that was before I met you," he reassured and I looked at him intently.

"I would probably be better at it then Tommy," I said and Adam raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes on the road, but looking genuinely interested in what I had just said.

"What?" he asked and I furrowed my eyebrows. There wasn't anger or rage boiling inside me, no. just the deep feeling of competition towards the blond.

"I bet I could be a better top then Tommy. I bet I could just overall be better at sex then him," I mumbled. "I bet I could make you feel so much more with me then with him," I said under my voice quietly. "Parempi sitten yhden yön ..." I mumbled and before I knew it, Adam had pulled the car over and he was looking at me with harsh eyes. His hands were gripping onto the steering wheel and his head was turned towards me; he was giving me his undivided attention.

"Sauli! Come on! You don't need to compete with Tommy, baby, he's straight. It was a stupid little one-night stand, all right? I'm sorry if my flirting got to you. I noticed you were sad at the restaurant, but I just want you to know that I am a flirt and it's gonna happen. But," he lifted his hand, cupping my cheek with a tender smile, "you're my boyfriend and I like you a lot, so I'm not going to cheat on you, alright?" he said, and I nodded, nuzzling into his touch. His touch was…softer and tenderer then Tommy's.

"I'm sorry, Adam, I was stupid…" I said and he shook his head, leaning in and pecking me softly on the lips.

"No, baby, you're fine. Jealousy is normal. I just didn't know you could get so frolicsome; you're so mild all the time. I kind of liked it," he whispered, biting my earlobe. "It turns me on," he mumbled and I blushed, pushing him away, giggling.

"You're so dirty, Adam."


	12. When The World Comes Crashing Down

**Adam's POV**

The rest of the car ride home was basically silent. I was smiling as we drove, and I was holding Sauli's hand. But as we neared Sauli's house, I saw something I wish didn't even exist. Parked in Sauli's driveway was his mom's car. I pulled over on the side of the road, looking at Sauli.

"You have to get out here and just tell your mom you were taking a walk if she asks," I sighed. Keeping our relationship a secret was harder than I thought it would be. "Bye, babe," I said, kissing Sauli's lips lightly. Right as I was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him, not letting go. Our mouths worked fluently together as my tongue ran across his bottom lip. He moaned, granting me entrance to his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. Soon Sauli pulled away.

"Don't leave," he said, "Come in the house with me…" He said, trailing off and pulling me into another kiss.

I kissed him briefly before pulling away. "And how would I get in?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled and told me how he would go in through the door and I would climb in through the window. I gulped, thinking about what would happen if we were caught, but I agreed anyways. I wanted to make my baby happy. And, honestly, it would make ME happy to be with him, too.

We both got out of the car, grabbing each other's hand and walking towards the house. As we got closer, I let go of Sauli's hand and he frowned at me. "I'll meet you in your room, baby," I said, not taking the chance to give him a kiss. Someone could have been watching.

I watched Sauli leave and I made my way towards the back of the house. I climbed up the vines and in through his window. I sat on his bed, grateful that no one had seen me through the window or anything. I smiled, hearing Sauli run up the stairs. He opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind him. He smiled at me, walking over and lying down with his head in my lap. I looked down at him. "Hi," I whispered, leaning down and placing my lips to his. He moaned at the light touch and opened his mouth, letting me have my tongue roam his mouth. I pulled away from the kiss, quickly straddling his waist and kissing him again. His hands ran up into my hair and pulled, making me yelp a little bit. My hands pushed his shirt up and started playing with his nipples. I removed my mouth from his, wrapping my lips around his right nipple. He bit his lip, trying to suppress his moan.

I sucked harder and harder, and I could start to feel something pressing into my stomach. I smiled around his bud, biting down softly. I moved my mouth back up to his and kissed him dirtier than before. I didn't even know that was possible, but I managed to do it. My hand slithered down his waist, made its way into his pants, and pushed on his hard cock, making him gasp into my mouth. He moaned, trying to make it quiet, but he couldn't. I pressed harder on his cock-

Suddenly, I heard a gasp and a scream. It scared me, and I jumped, falling off the bed and hitting my head on his hard wood floors. I quickly sat up, looking at Sauli. He was wide-eyed and looking at the door. When I looked at the door, my eyes widened, just like Sauli's.

Standing there, with her jaw dropped, was Sauli's sister. I gasped. Had she seen us kissing? Oh my gosh… We weren't just kissing; we were on the verge of a very intimate moment! Had she seen everything? Had she-

I saw another figure run up next to Sauli's sister. She was taller, and no doubt older. She had bags under her eyes from tiredness and excessive working. She looked at me, then at Sauli, then back at me with a death glare. I stood up, standing in front of Sauli in some kind of protection, I guess. He leaned around me, looking at his mom. She stomped up to me and put a finger on my chest.

"You… Get out of my house. RIGHT NOW!" She said, pointing at the door. I frowned.

"I… Don't want to leave my boyfriend…" I said, staring her in the eye. Her eyes widened at what I said. Probably because she didn't know her son was gay AND because she didn't know he would date ME of all people.

"You… GET OUT!" She yelled. That was all she seemed to be able to come up with. I could see the pain in her eyes though; I could tell she was disappointed in her son. And there is nothing worse than when your parents are mad at you.

"I miss him! He has been so tired lately and he and I never get to see each other with his school and work and shit!" I yelled. Now what she said next, I was not expecting at all. I guess I kind of set myself up for it though.

"THE ONLY REASON HE IS SO TIRED LATELY IS BECAUSE YOU PUT HIS FATHER IN JAIL AND HE NEEDED TO GET A JOB TO HELP SUPPORT THE FAMILY! IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

My jaw dropped and I gasped. I felt Sauli tug on my shirt. I turned around, leaned down, and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was short, but it would have to be good enough. I bet his mom wouldn't let us have longer…

I brushed Sauli's hair behind his ear before walking out the door. I was slowly making my way down the stairs when I heard Sauli and his mom talking.

"You are NEVER allowed to see him again!" I heard a woman's voice yell. That's when it fell.

One single tear.


	13. Shattered Pieces Without You

**Sauli's POV**

_I was holding Adam's hand as we lay back upon the lush and soft grass in our special place. The white clouds were littered in the cobalt sky and a soft breeze passed us. There was nothing more tranquil then this place. We've come to conclude that this specific area was where we were washed over with love and contentment. To be blunt, this is where our most intimate moments happen. No one else knew about it and that's what made it all the more extraordinary. However, I was fairly certain that if Adam wasn't with me in this utopia, I wouldn't be feeling quite as blissful as I was now. I was on cloud nine (it's an American term) and I don't think I could get down._

"_Adam, I'm so happy here with you," I mumbled, rolling over and engulfing him within my arms. He chuckled, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist and pulling me close into him, kissing my temple. His hot breathe against my skin led chills to crawl all over my nerves. Everything about him seems to make me weak to my knees. Of course, I was still anxious being this intimate with someone, but it didn't mean that I didn't want all the dirty actions accumulating in my head to become reality (and trust me, there were an abundant amount of naughty things circulating my mind). I wanted nothing more than to take both our pants off and go at it, but I didn't know if mentally (or physically) I was ready for that...of course, it wouldn't stop me from trying. Anything I could possibly do to be closer to Adam would make me ever the happier._

"_I'm happy here with you too, baby. There's no one else in the world I would rather be with," he breathed, running his fingers through my thick blond hair. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine and I moaned lightly, shutting my eyes and placing my hands on his chest, shoving him so he was on the ground. He gasped, pulling back from our kiss as I straddled him, one leg on each of his hips. My hands were still firm on his chest and I smiled at him. He looked skeptical at first, as if he wasn't sure if I knew what I was doing, but then he smirked. "Aw, baby, what's this sudden turn of events?" he hissed quietly, bringing his hands up and gripping onto my sides. His eyes screamed a seductive lullaby that I couldn't resist._

"_I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel," I said softly, leaning down and kissing him on the lips, slowly making a blistering trail down his jawline towards the soft spot on his neck. Over time, I managed to figure out all his tender spots and this particular area on his neck drove him absolutely wild. When I reached it, my tongue darted out and I bit down on his flesh, sucking and making an evident hickey. He grunted loudly, arching slightly into my touch. His heart was beating faster and I smiled, knowing I was able to make Adam react with my simple touches and licks._

"_S-Sauli," he said quietly, shaking lightly and I smiled, kissing his collarbone after I saw his hickey see fit. It was a wonderful feeling—making Adam be submissive and being the one that made him moan and say my name rather than the other way around which it always seemed to be. I always liked to switch it up because obviously, he was a top and I was a bottom, but it's not always fun just being the one pleasured. I loved to make Adam shiver and shudder with my kisses. It made me feel more useful and to be honest, it made me aroused seeing him like this._

"_Adam," I softly murmured, kissing at his throat and making my way back up to his freckled lips as my left hand sneaked down his torso towards the hem of his pants which I tugged at lightly. He whimpered, shutting his eyes and opening my mouth as my tongue traced every outline of his mouth. His taste was unlike anything I've ever tasted before. Like a mixture of candy and sex all wrapped up in one phenomenal amazing flavor. I couldn't get enough of it._

_My hand slipped into his pants and my slender fingers wrapped around his dick. It was kind of nerve-wracking because this was the first time I was touching him like this. Don't get me wrong, I was extremely horny and wanted nothing more than to keep pumping, but it was also the first time I did anything like this. Even though I shoved all those thoughts to the back of my head. I just needed to focus on this. As I worked his pretty mouth, my hand began to making a heavy work process on his sensitive erection, which I felt when my fingers curled all the way around his length. He suddenly gasped, bucking into me, I moaned at his reaction, softly petting his dick, and I felt myself grow hard from this._

"_Mm, Sauli, t-take me, baby…Please," he moaned, practically begging me to do all that I wanted him to do to me. However, I didn't object…I was ready for this kind of thing. Where I was finally inside of—_

"Sauli, it's time for school, come on, get up!" That was my mother: interrupting my dream. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Was it really all just some cruel dream to get my riled up then just to deflate my fantasy?

I groaned, turning over and hissing when I felt an immense ache between my legs. Shit, why have I been having so many dirty dreams lately? Probably because I haven't seen me boyfriend in a week in a half and it was absolutely killing me. I don't know how I've survived this long without him. Each day I'm crumbling more and more without his lips and voice. It's killing me on the inside.

My hand trailed down and I rubbed my crotch, moaning a little and shaking my head, getting up and swinging my legs over the bed, rubbing my eyes. I really didn't feel like jerking off, so I'm just gonna wait for it to go away. It will eventually, I'll just have to be a little uncomfortable as it calms down, that's all. But god damnitt, I didn't want to go to school today. Adam hasn't been picking me up or dropping me off. It was just so god damn awful. It was just like before when I walked to school and fro. I didn't get to talk about my day with anyone (even though my mother did ask, I didn't fancy telling her anything) and I just felt isolated, that's all…

I got up from bed, waddling to the bathroom and washing my face. I frowned at the mirror; normally, I smiled all the time because it just came naturally to me, but now I didn't feel the need to do anything anymore. I just wanted Adam again…He made the smile come on my face, and even if he wasn't with me, I still smiled thinking about him because I knew I would see him eventually, but lately, I knew none of that was going to happen, so hence, no smile. It's depressing knowing that I had no motivation to be happy anymore.

With another heavy sigh, I brushed my hair, pulling my bangs back and putting some of my hair back into a ponytail and stripping of my PJ's. I replaced them with a pair of tight blue jeans with white stains and a red t-shirt with a black design of some sort running up along the side. I pulled on some black boots and laced those up. I brushed my teeth and walked out of my bathroom, grabbing my backpack and swinging it over my shoulder. With one final look in the mirror, I slowly sauntered down the stairs and saw my mother. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, telling me to have a good day. I gave her a forced smile and walked out the door, shutting it and beginning my journey to hell.

I was thankful my mother didn't care that I was gay. In fact, she didn't make a big deal out of it at all and didn't treat me any differently. I was grateful because some parents would shun their children if they liked the same sex, but she didn't give a shit. Honestly, I think she was just disappointed in my choice of boyfriend. She had a problem with Adam. Not him as a person, but whom he was related to. And I understood her logic. It was because of his parents that her husband was in jail, but still, it's a pitiful feud that shouldn't exist. Adam and I should be together in a happy and healthy relationship. Not this kind of thing…Even though it was my fault that we even were caught in the first place. Adam wanted to leave because he didn't want to risk being caught; I wanted him in my pants so I didn't let him go. It was because of me that we've been separated for what seemed like an eternity…This made my heart travel way down and I frowned, refraining tears from falling.

As I walked to school, I had to keep myself from just breaking down and sobbing. The separation was hitting me so hard right now. The overwhelming feeling of being away from my boyfriend…The person I wanted so badly; to kiss and hold, cuddle, and touch. I just wanted him to be with me again and it was breaking my heart…I didn't think it would be this hard. I knew that I didn't have a little puppy crush on Adam, but I knew I wasn't in love with him either. It's just, he's the first person I ever felt this way about, and I didn't feel like being away from him for so long. I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him…

When I arrived at school, the day just dragged on and unlike most days, I didn't pay attention. I was normally a good student and did all my work, but today, today I just didn't even care. The teachers droned on and on about shit I really didn't care about…Nothing enticed me and it just seemed like a waste of time.

What made my sorrow multiple was when I saw the three boys from before that picked on me…It was the end of school and I was already halfway off school grounds (they were clever little bastards). I tried to avoid them but they got in my way. I didn't give any eye contact. I stared at the ground as they spoke to me.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, but they laughed, staring down at me.

"Where's your bodyguard Sauli? He hasn't been dropping you off at school I noticed," he then gasped and I sighed, biting my tongue. "You guys didn't break up did you? Oh no!" he taunted and I growled lightly under my breath, holding my retaliation back. I honestly didn't believe in violence _or _confrontation so I never fought back; even in situations like this. No matter how much I wanted to, I didn't think it would be a good way to go about this. "Well, since he's not here to threaten us with the law, I think we should finish what we started, no?" he asked, grabbing the collar of my shirt and hoisting me up against the wall. I whimpered, shaking my head, and shutting my eyes. I was terrified. These boys were strong and twice my size and weight. And if there's three of them and one of me, I knew there was no way I stood a chance and that the beating would be hard and brutal. So I thought to myself…

I'll just take the impact and not tempt them anymore. And that's what I did. I felt each and every punch, kick, and anything else they decided to do to me. I was painful, I'll admit, but it's not like it was the first time. These boys had something against me from the first time I set foot in the school. As I said before, a little bit of gray in their black and white world is a threat to them. Therefore, they made themselves feel better by weakening their threat, which meant "bullying" me. I loathed their decisions, but I knew I couldn't do anything about it…

"Well I think we're done for now," the oldest one said, releasing my shirt and I slid down the wall, falling on my feet and gasping for breath and wrapping my arms around my stomach. I heard them all walk away and I just stood there for a little bit, breathing heavily and trying to regain my composure. Every breath I took was just like another electrical shot through my body. My face hurt, well damn, just about everything hurt. My hair wasn't pulled back anymore, it was in my face, and I slowly lifted my hand, running my fingers through it in order to get it out of my eyes. I winced when I decided to move. Shit…Ow.

I stood up straight, using the back of my hand to wipe the blood from my mouth. Okay, Sauli, just walk…I took a step forward and immediately gasped, screwing my eyes shut. Son of a bitch. I bit my bottom lip and cringed, feeling that I had a cut in the middle of it, but I bit down harder trying to tolerate the pain.

Sucking up the pain, I kept walking, gripping onto my backpack handles and forcing my tears to stay put. It was about this time that Adam would show up and I would cry into his chest, but I don't think that's going to happen this time. He's not coming to my rescue… And that thought is what made the silent tears begin to cascade down my cheeks. Adam wasn't here to help me with anything anymore because our families hated each other and this forced us to be away from one another. It was because of their hatred that I was suffering right now and my one cure is incapable of helping me!

I stopped walked, sniffling and wiping my eyes, glancing up and seeing Adam. He was dressed in a pair of tight silver and black pants with his black boots. His torso was covered in a simple black tee and when my eyes made their way up to his hair, I noticed the tips were dyed some kind of aqua green. His make-up was done excessively, but it just made his gorgeous eyes pop. Seeing him led for a large smile to appear on my face. I was finally seeing him again. My eyes may have been blurry from the pain and tears, but I was sure that was Adam. There was no mistake in that!

"Adam!" I exclaimed, but he wasn't there anymore. I frowned, looking both ways and walking up a little glancing everywhere. Where did he go? Was he even actually there or am I in so much pain that I'm hallucinating seeing him? Oh my god, what's happening? No, he was there! Did he leave me? He wouldn't have left me in something like this…

I growled lightly, continuing my walk towards home, keeping my eyes on the ground. Adam wasn't there; otherwise, he would have done something. I know I looked like a mess. I have a nasty cut on my face and I just look all ratty…It felt like there was a bruise under my eyes and my chest and stomach hurt like a bitch…

When I walked into the front door of my house, I heard my mother call my name. I anxiously walked into the kitchen and she had her back to me. I just wanted to go upstairs and cry, but no, something else just had to happen.

"Sauli, the school JUST called and said you haven't been turning in any of your homework and that your grades are lacking. What's going-?" When she turned around her entire expression changed and I finally snapped.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT. IF YOU JUST LET ME SEE ADAM, I WOULDN'T' BE FAILING. IF YOU LET ME SEE MY BOYFRIEND, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH FUCKING BASTARDS AT SCHOOL. IF YOU LET ME SEE MY LOVER, I WOULD ACTUALLY BE HAPPY!" I screamed, panting and turning around, running up the stairs, into my room and slamming the door. I threw my backpack on the ground and fell onto my bed, hugging my pillow and burying my head into it as the tears swelled and fell over my eyes.

All I wanted was Adam…


	14. If I Were To Miss You

**Adam's POV**

I walked down the sidewalk, both hands in my pockets. All I could think about was Sauli. I missed him so much. I knew something like this would happen eventually. I knew we would be caught and separated. It broke my heart to know my baby was dealing with everything on his own now. Bullies, work, school, etc. It brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it.

I looked up at the sky as I walked. It was a fairly good day, and usually good days made me happy. But not today. Nothing could really make me happy anymore. Not even Tommy.

Tommy had been coming over every once in a while, just to see how I was doing. I always vented to him. He would sometimes stay over and we would just talk. He would try to get my mind off things for a while, but that never really worked. My mind was just always on Sauli now, and there was no changing that.

Sauli was my baby. My boyfriend. My best friend. I thought nothing would ever come between us. But I was wrong. Now all I wanted was the chance to hold him in my arms. Just cuddle with him. Make him laugh. Kiss him. Hug him. Do everything. I missed him so much. I needed him…

I suppressed the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. I sighed, taking longer steps. I knew what I was doing was probably just going to make me break down, and it was probably unhealthy, but I just needed to have these memories again. To feel them.

My footsteps became longer as I became more anxious. I looked down at my feet, focusing on nothing but the sidewalk. I needed to get mind off of… him. I'm going to try to not think about him. It probably wouldn't work, but I could still try. Then again, I have been trying for the past few days. It isn't going to work, Adam. Just stop.

I sighed again, looking up. But I didn't see the normal empty path I usually saw. I saw a man. A short man. When I saw him, my heart stopped. My mouth opened a little and my breathing became heavy. He had a cut on his bottom lip and he had an ugly shade of yellowish-green surrounding his right eye. He shouted my name, and the thing I wanted most in the world was to hold him in my arms, but…

I just couldn't do that.

I slowly bent down, and jumped to the side. I fell into a bush, but it was worth it. I got out before Sauli could realize that I was real. That I was actually there. He probably was thinking he was hallucinating right now. Right as I saw him walk by, though, I broke down. I couldn't go to our special place. I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't see him like that. I had to go home. I had to create something for him that would mean the world to him forever.

I stood from the bush I was in, brushing myself off and looking at the direction Sauli had headed towards. He had disappeared and was probably at his house by now. I knew his house was close to here.

Now, don't ask me why I had jumped to the side. I couldn't really explain why I didn't want to see him. And it's not that I didn't, I COULDN'T. I couldn't see my baby in pain. I couldn't see his beautiful face covered in hideous scars and marks. I couldn't see him cry. I just couldn't deal with it.

By the time I made it to my house, it was getting dark. I was anxious to make this for Sauli though. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to write a song. A song that had our situation and our longing for each other wrapped in one. A song that would make tears come to people's eyes. A song that had power and meaning.

I walked in the house, ignoring everything. Ignoring my mother when she called my name. Ignoring my father when he told me to stop and listen to my mother. Ignoring the TV that played in the living room. Just blocking out the world and focusing on the music that was playing in my head right now.

When I sat down, I grabbed my notebook that I wrote all my songs in, and just started scribbling things down. I don't how long it took me to write it, but I do know that I started bawling while I was writing it. This song came so fluently to me, I just wrote down whatever came into my head. The lyrics were so perfect, so beautiful.

When I finished, I scribbled the title at the top and read it over. Tears fell onto the paper as I read, and I shoved the notebook under my pillow. I started bawling again and flipped over, putting my face in my sheets.

I miss my baby


	15. Something To Remember

**Sauli's POV**

"Sauli? Sauli…" My sister called through the door, knocking lightly then entering my room. I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head and curling up into a ball. It was Saturday, so I didn't have any work, but instead of doing something fun, I was in my bed, depressed and dull. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was past twelve because the sun was pretty bright, so it was defiantly daytime. Then I mentally slapped myself for being stupid. Of course it's daytime. It's not like your sister is gonna wake you up at night. I wasn't really thinking straight, I guess. "Sauli…Mom and I are going to the mall…Will you come with us?" she said, tugging the blankets off me and I shook my head, burying my head into my pillow. I had no desire to go out into the world. What was the point? I would just be bombarded with memories of Adam…

If you think about it, it was partially my sister's fault that Adam and I are apart. If she had just knocked or kept her mouth shut, we could be together. Instead, she screamed, causing a scene and making my mother check on us. Even though feeling resentment towards her was unnecessary, I mean…she felt really bad. She kept apologizing—so much so it was starting to get annoying, but it wasn't her fault, so I can't blame her for anything. It was my fault if anyone's…It was sort of my mother's fault since she's the one that kicked Adam out, but whatever, I'm blaming no one other than myself. I just hoped Adam would forgive me if we ever had the chance to speak again. I also hoped Adam would come back into my life and protect me from all the evil.

As pathetic as it sounds, I got beat up a couple days ago and my mother took care of my cuts and apologized for yelling at me before. When I ran up to my room, she quickly followed and comforted me about the entire situation, even though there was nothing more she could do other then put a Band-Aid on my cheek. They were healing up nicely (except there was still a purple tint under my eyes), but it was the humiliation that was making me sore more than anything else was. I mean, I was injured so easily from those boys, and I had no means to ward them off. Plus, the hurt of seeing Adam, but him not actually being there in the first place. It was as if he was in my reach, yet he wasn't and that's what kills me the most. So close, yet so far. Apparently, I was so deep in thought; I totally forgot my sister was here.

"Please…We can get you that new squirrel stuffed animal you want…," she said, and I laughed a little turning over and sitting up. Just hearing that made me sit up because I really wanted that stuffed rodent. Don't ask me why, but as soon as I saw it, it made me happy and I felt compelled towards it. He would be like my little woodland friend.

"Really? We can get my squirrel?" I asked and she nodded. I sighed, shrugging and getting up. Sara grinned, hugging me and then leaving. Today's attire consisted of the same clothes I wore on Thursday. Blue jeans with white stains and a red top. I wasn't really in the mood to look good, so I didn't do anything with my hair. I was in kind of a blah mood so I honestly didn't know if I would be motivated to do anything today.

I walked out the door and my sister was waiting with my mother downstairs. I smiled a little and they beamed back. I knew that they were just happy that I was actually getting out of the house and feeling adventurous. We all walked out the door, Sara locked it up, and we piled into our small convertible. Sara was in the back and I was in the front with my mom. She turned on the car and we made our way out of the driveway to the mall.

"I'm glad you decided to come, baby," my mother said and I nodded, looking out the window, a frown still plastered on my face. I would try to smile for them, but forcing a smile seemed hard for me to do.

The rest of the car ride was silent and when we finally arrived at the mall, I walked out and sauntered into the large and crowded building with my mother. Sara grabbed my hand and I smiled a little, as we wandered the stores. Left and right there were shops, but I was looking for the one that contained my squirrel.

"The squirrel was in Hot Topic, correct?" she asked and I nodded. We kept looking and when we finally found the shop, I walked in, seeing my beloved friend. The squirrel was a large (probably about a foot long) rodent with brown fluffy fur and huge black eyes. Its tail was enormous (probably bigger than its body and was even softer than his ears). I'm not sure why I wanted it, I just did. I ran up and grabbed the squirrel holding it close to me with a large smile. It was probably the largest I've smiled since Adam and I was separated. I kissed the top of his head and ran up to the cashier, paying for him and walking out with Sara. I snuggled my face into him with a smile and felt happier for the first time in a long time.

"What are you gonna name him?" she asked and I shrugged, glancing down at the squirrel and kissing his nose. I had a name in mind and it had been gnawing in the back of my brain forever…

"Hmm…Rakastan," I mumbled, holding him close to me, and I saw her frown, but then shook her head, as we strode into an American Eagle. She knew what it meant and she knew who I was referring to…I guess there was just a moment of guilt, but shopping would help soothe her feelings.

"Clothes shopping!" she squealed, racing over all the racks and piling all the clothes into my arms. I groaned, trying to balance them all. I wasn't really into clothes shopping. Normally my mom did all this for me; only on occasion would I go with her. It just wasn't my thing. However, Sara seemed to be overexcited dressing me. "GO TRY THESE ON!" she yelled and I sighed, waddling to the dressing room and throwing the clothes on the bench along with Rakastan. I glanced at my selection and smiled a little. It was actually pretty hip what she picked out. I took off my shirt and bent over to grab another one when a felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I was about to scream when I turned around and Adam was looking at me. His eyes were as blue as ever and for a moment, I wondered how he got in (guess I forgot to lock the door), until I realized I just didn't give a shit because my boyfriend was standing in front of me, whom I haven't seen in about two weeks! I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes and I couldn't hold it in.

"A-Adam!" I exclaimed, burying my head into his chest and gripping onto his shirt, crying into him. I felt him pet my head.

"Shh, baby, it's alright, I'm here…I'm so sorry we've been away from each other for so long…" he whispered. He was here. He was real. I could smell him, touch him, and hear his heartbeat. It was all here and real. I wasn't insane or hallucinating him.

"W-Were…Were you really there a couple days ago? On the sidewalk?" I asked into his chest and I heard him sigh.

"Yes…" he murmured and I looked up at him, tears still falling from my eyes. He was there? I wasn't just going wild?

"Why did you leave me?" I asked and he was about to answer, but I shook my head, kissing under his jaw and his throat. "We'll talk about it later." He cupped my face and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine and I immediately moaned, pushing him up against the wall and biting his bottom lip, forcing his mouth open and ravaging his mouth with my tongue. My hand made its way up to his hair, tugging on it. This is what I needed all along. Just this touchy-feely action going on between us. The flavor of his tongue in my mouth, just everything. I was deprived, but now I was getting my fill.

I panted, mumbling against his lips, "Green hair?" I pressed our hips together and began to grind and he groaned quietly.

He chuckled lightly, smirking into the kiss and rubbing my cheek, "I thought it looked sexy…" he mumbled back and I pulled away, nodding and smirking. I dropped to my knees, unzipping his pants swiftly. His eyes widened. "S-Sauli?" he whispered and I shook my head, pulling his pants down and coming face-to-face with his erection. It was actually the first time I encountered Adam's dick. My eyes were wide and I glanced up at him. He looked at me with a sheepish smile. He probably wasn't expecting his shy and young boyfriend to be so straightforward right now, but I needed him and I wasn't going to wait for him to make a move. I was lacking intimacy and right now, I could get it.

I grinned, taking the head of his dick in my mouth and he moaned louder than he probably should have under the given circumstances and I licked at it, moaning against it and taking him all the way in. His hand found my hair and he yanked at it. I moaned, running my hand into my own pants and wrapping my fingers around my own erection, slowly petting myself. I shut my eyes, moaning and bobbing my head back and forth. My teeth scraped against his sensitive skin, causing him to shiver.

"S-Sauli, baby, oh my god…" he shuddered, bucking his hips into me, I bit down, my tongue lapping at him, and I took it all in, gagging lightly (he was damn big) and sucking. My other hand came up and I began to pump the still exposed part of his dick. He moaned loudly and bashed his head against the wall, jerking at my head again. I kept sucking, my tongue playing with his entire length. "S-Sauli, oh s-shiiitttt," he drawled and bucked his hips one more time before I felt something fill my mouth. I purred, licking up his shaft and then my lips, swallowing his entire flavor. I kept pumping myself until I groaned loudly and shuddered, my head hanging and I panted. Adam dropped to his knees too. He took my hand out of my pants and licked each of my fingers with a wink. My eyes widened and I gasped, the heat rising to my face. He then leaned in, kissing me on the lips and hugging me. I panted, burying my head into his shoulder and whimpering lightly.

"I missed you like you couldn't believe…I have dreams about you, I can't stop thinking about you, and everything I see reminds me of you…" he said, pressing his forehead against mine and kissing my cheek. "I hate not being there to protect you and be with you. I missed touching and cuddling with you. Sauli, I miss you so much…," he said and my heart beat faster and a blush rose to my face. He missed me as much as I missed him? Maybe things were meant to be between us. Oh my god…

I gulped, crawling over to the bench. I dug through all my clothes and found Rakastan. I quickly went back over to Adam and gave him my squirrel. He seemed surprised, but he took the squirrel, looking at it observantly before glancing back up at me.

"Take Rakastan. I want you to have him," I said and Adam looked at me oddly. "Since…we can't see each other as often as we like, Rakastan can be like our connection…" I mumbled and Adam nodded, kissing me on the lips. He smiled widely, accepting my squirrel with a grin.

"What does Rakastan mean?" he asked and I blushed, looking at my hands.

"I love…" I mumbled and I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face, and he had some red in his cheeks, which I never saw before…

"Well I guess that's perfect then, huh? I love…" he leaned down, kissing me deeply on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing him deeper into me. I shut my eyes, feeling the tears well up again because I knew we would have to part soon. He pulled back first and looked into my eyes. He then pulled off his bird skull necklace that he always seems to be wearing and put it over my neck, placing it gently on my chest. "This is my favorite necklace. I never take it off. That's my connection to you, baby," he mumbled, kissing my cheek and temple. "I miss you," he said again.

"I miss you too. Rakastan," I said and he held me close, burying his face into my hair.

"Rakastan, Sauli," he whispered, pulling back and I noticed he had a couple tears in his eyes. I have never seen Adam cry before. I gasped and he laughed, wiping them away. "I'm sorry…" he said, shaking his head and kissing me quickly. "Meet me at our special place tonight…If you can. I'll meet you there, okay?" he said and I nodded, my eyes wide. "I gotta go," he said, kissing me one last time before sneaking out with my squirrel. But before he left, he blew me a quick kiss then disappeared out of the dressing room.

I sat on the ground in shock. My hand trailed up to the bird skull and I gripped onto his, shaking my head and shivering, the realization suddenly hutting me.

I'm in love with Adam.


	16. These Words Mean Everything

**Adam's POV**

I pulled on a black and gray striped button up shirt, taking a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wanted to make this a special night, and I couldn't help but be nervous. What if Sauli couldn't make it? What if he DID make it and he hated the song I wrote for him?

Stop, Adam. You shouldn't think like that. Sauli is your boyfriend and if he can't make it, he can't make it. But if he does and he hears the song, I'm sure he will love it. I smiled to myself, leaning over the counter in my bathroom and smudging on some eyeliner. I use a lot more makeup then I used to. I used to just use eyeliner, now I use eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. I loved the way makeup made my eyes pop.

I had on a pair of black skinny jeans, too skinny for any type of underwear. Then I brushed through my hair, fixing it so it was spiked up just the way I liked it in the back. The turquoise in my bangs shined more than they did before. I loved the color. I thought it was sexy. And so did Sauli, apparently.

Sauli. God, he was so amazing. I missed him so much. And after the past few weeks, it had become clear to me that he was the man I loved. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder, I guess. I would always love him and our families could never keep us apart.

When I was finally satisfied with my reflection, I sprayed on some of my favorite cologne and headed for my light switch. I turned the light off, placing the two pillows under my comforter again, and turning the TV on. I grabbed the notebook with the song in it. I did this when I snuck out with Sauli a while ago. I frowned, thinking about how much I missed when no one knew about "us".

Making my way towards the window, I opened it slowly. I quickly slid through, shutting it from the outside and jumping down. I landed the fall this time. Nice, Adam! You were getting better at that! I smiled big, starting the walk to the special place. I remember when I came up with that name.

I laughed, remembering the memory. Things had been so much easier back then, when things were just starting. I sighed. Why did our families have to hate each other? It was so stupid! I believe all is love! No hate! Gosh!

My pace picked up as I became more eager, knowing I would probably not see my baby for a while after this. I needed to get there fast, that way I could spend as much time as I could with Sauli. But he might not even be there when I get there, so there is no point in rushing.

When I finally got there, I smiled, walking through the bushes. And to my surprise, I saw a small male sitting with his feet straight out, reclined back on his hands. I smiled wide, running over to him and wrapping my arms around him, dropping the notebook on the ground.

"Sauli, baby…" I said, and pulled away from him. I pulled him close to me as my lips hit his. Our mouths moved fluently together as we kissed passionately. I pushed him down on his back and straddled his waist as he pulled on my hair. I pulled away quickly and, even though it was dark, I could see that he frowned.

"I have something to show you," I said, preparing myself. I sat up and cleared my throat, picking up the notebook. "I wrote a song…" I said, mumbling a little. He looked at me curiously, glancing at the notebook in my hands.

"A song? About what?" he asked. I smiled and reached out my hand, grabbing his and holding it. I wanted to be holding his hand while I sang this to him. It was dedicated to him, after all.

"You'll see," I said, picking up the notebook with my free hand. I looked at the words and took a deep breath before starting with the first verse.

"_Oh, nowhere left to go, are we getting closer? Closer?_

_No, all we know is no, nights are getting colder, colder._

_Hey, tears all fall the same, we all feel the rain, we can't change."_

So the first verse was through, and I started singing the chorus. I glanced at Sauli as I sang the words. I could see tears filling his eyes and I tried not to choke up myself. I had to finish the song for him.

"_Scars, make us who we are, hearts and homes are broken, broken._

_Far, we could go so far, with our minds wide open, open._

_Hey, tears all fall the same, we all feel the rain, we can't change._

_And everywhere we go, we're looking for the sun._

_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run._

_They say we'll rot in hell, but I don't think we will._

_They've branded us enough, outlaws of love."_

After I sang the chorus the second time, I finished the song. I felt wetness in my eyes and I wiped the tears away, placing the notebook down and looking at Sauli. With his free hand, he was wiping away tears. I pulled him close to me, cradling him in my arms.

"A-Adam… That song is perfect. And I never knew you had such a beautiful voice… Baby, it was amazing…" he said, tears in his eyes. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. Right as I started to pull away, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down. He mashed our lips together. I licked his bottom lip and he granted me access to his mouth. I kissed him hard, tracing every inch of his mouth. I loved his taste. I didn't want to have to forget it again.

Sauli pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine. "Rakastan, Adam," he said, kissing me hard again. After a few seconds of kissing, I pulled away from him again.

"Rakastan."


	17. Makes Me Wonder

**Sauli's POV**

I sighed, rolling over in my bed and burying my head into my pillow. It had been about a week since Adam and I had seen each other. Even though just a week apart felt like an eternity. I was still working and going to school and all the usual activities, but I wasn't as…depressed you could say. Before, I didn't have motivation to do much of anything, but now I know I have some kind of hope that things could get better for us. I think I was just becoming deprived of him, but knowing that every Saturday, Adam and I were going to meet up at our place…that put a bit of incentive in my step. It made me smile and I couldn't wait for Saturdays to come because I knew that's when I could spend time with my baby. When I could kiss, hold, touch, and snuggle with him. We always met up at night, but today, we decided at around five o'clock we would sneak to our place. Switch things up a bit. I was just going to go tell my mom that I was gonna go hang out with Niko. As I said before, I hated lying to my mother, but she didn't give me much of a choice, did she?

I got dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans and some lace up boots over that. I threw on a gray tank top and a black jacket draped over. I pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail and smeared on a little eyeliner. I still wasn't really into this stuff, but Adam liked it, so I might as well try it out for a little while. Besides, I thought it made my eyes pop, and it looked rather sexy (and I loved looking sexy for my boyfriend). After inspecting myself in the mirror, I thought I fit my expectations and with a slight smile, I ran down the stairs.

"I'm going over to Niko's, mom! See ya!" I called, grabbing a plastic white bag from the living room table. I had got it all set-up this morning so I didn't waste any time or risk being caught. And before she could answer, I was out the door, practically sprinting down the driveway and on the sidewalk before anyone could see me. I honestly didn't want to be spotted at all. If I didn't make it today, I would feel so terrible because he was probably there and I didn't want to leave Adam hanging at all. However, I was going to make it and that made me smile.

I grinned, slowing my pace and trying not to sprint all the way to our place. Adam could possibly not even be there, but I had a feeling he would be and that made my heart pitter-patter even faster. Just knowing I was going to be able to see him made me even more content. Just everything about that man caused shivers to crawl up and down my spine. It was as if he was some voodoo witch and he had me under his spell. It was a fantastic feeling nonetheless.

I sighed, relieved when I finally saw the area and pushed through the branches and bushes until I saw the pond and Adam lying back on the grass, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful that it made my heart swell up with love. I gasped, skipping up to the pond and tackling him. His eyes snapped open and he laughed, kissing my cheek.

"Baby!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek and lips, hugging him. "I missed you so much," I sighed softly, burying my head into his chest and kissing his throat. I leaned back up and he was grinning at me. He looked just as amazing as ever with all his make-up and that big hair of his with the green and blue tint.

"I missed you too, Sauli," he claimed, leaning down to give me another kiss, but I brought my hand up and stopped him. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me curiously.

"Look what I brought!" I said, reaching into my white bag and pulling out a loaf of bread. Adam looked at me oddly and I giggled, opening the container and ripping off a chunk, placing it in his hand. He glanced down at it, then back up at me, still clearly confused about my intention. "To feed the ducks!" I said, pointing to the couple ducks floating in the pond. I glanced back at Adam and he laughed, patting my head.

"You are the cutest fucking thing in the entire world!" he said, grabbing my waist and pulling me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my lower hips and ripped the bread apart, tossing some in the water. I laughed, clapping and grabbing more bread and throwing it into the pond as well. The birds paddled over to it and ate it all up. They came closer to us and I grinned, pointing. They were both green and blue with brown spots. I had noticed them before, I just kept forgetting to bring them food, but today, I wanted to bring them bread so they would like us more. I was kind of soft towards Adam and little woodland creatures. I just loved nature in general.

"Look, Adam! They're coming closer!" I squealed, clapping again and grabbing some more food and ripping it up. I gave some to Adam, we tossed more into the pond, and the ducks ate. I giggled and Adam kissed the top of my bed.

"God, how are you so cute?" he asked and I blushed, shrugging and turning over, pushing him down and kissing his lips, licking and gaining access. He moaned, tugging on my hair and I pulled back, kissing his cheek. I looked in his eyes and he looked back, a genuine smile plastered on his freckled and plump lips.

"Saat minut niin onnelliseksi ..." I mumbled, looking into his eyes with a smile. He grinned back, sitting up and kissing my neck.

"I have my own surprise for you too, sweetie," he said and I grinned as he crawled over to a basket. I brought it back over and opened it up, grabbing a blanket and laying it out. I gazed down at it, and then back up at him, observing his every moment. He then took out a couple of containers and handed me on with a sheepish smile. "I'm not really good at cooking…So I just kind of made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches…," he said and I blushed, taking it and smiling. Oh my god, did he really plan a picnic for us? And he calls me cute… "Also…" he pulled out a bottle of wine or some kind of alcohol. Then he pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to try some wine…" he started and I shook my head.

"No! I want to! I've never had it before," I claimed and he laughed, setting his sandwich down. We both scuttled onto the blanket and Adam undid the cork on the wine with a bottle opener, and pulled out two glasses and poured a little in mine and a lot more in his. I whined, shoving my glass at him. "More! I want to be like you," I said and Adam chuckled, pouring more wine into my glass. I brought it up to my nose and snuffed it, scrunching my nose up. "Ew…" I mumbled, putting it up to my lips and taking a sip. It actually tasted a lot better than it smelled. I took another small sip, looking over at Adam and seeing him swirl the liquid in his cup, glancing at my intently.

"Good?" he asked, taking a sip of his and unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite. I smiled, nodding and jumping onto his lap, leaning my head on his chest as I drank more of the wine. The overall flavor was quite elegant. Not too sweet, but not too bitter either. Like a more fancy form of Kool-Aid…well, not nearly as sweet as Kool-Aid, but it looked like it…

"A lot better than I anticipated actually," I said, drinking the rest of it and Adam refilled. We began talking about random stuff as we bit into our sandwiches and took gulps of our beverage. It was so relaxing, until I realized I had probably drank too much wine for the given circumstances. I was actually starting to feel a little light headed, but I thought it was just from exhaustion, considering I still wasn't getting my required amount of sleep. I took another bite out of my sandwich and giggled, holding Adam's hand. "I love it, Adam," I mumbled, taking a couple more sips of my wine. We clinked glasses and Adam took another swallow of his, being all-casual about it, but I was slurping mine up like apple juice. I probably looked like an idiot, but my mind was too clouded to actually care.

"Alright, Sauli, I think you had too much…" Adam said, taking my glass away and I whined, reaching up for it and burping. I blushed, shaking my head and turning around, blinking and staring at Adam. One of his eyebrows was raised and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Adam…" I said and he nodded, smiling and placing the glasses and bottle back in the basket. I fell off his lap, giggling and rolling up off the blanket and sitting on my ass.

"Yes, baby?" he said, looking back at me with a beaming face.

"I have dirty dreams about us, and I get hard at night…" I mumbled, stalking up to him on my hands and knees, then tackling my boyfriend. He gasped, looking at me with a surprised expression. "I want you inside me…" I said, nuzzling into his neck and I heard him moan only slightly, but I still heard it.

"Shit, I gave you way too much…" I heard him mumble and I shook my head, leaning up and kissing under his jaw and straddling his waist, bouncing up and down on his tummy.

"No…" I said, going down, kissing him as my other hand forced its way into his pants, and he gasped, sitting up and grabbing my wrist, pulling it out. I glared at him, sticking my tongue out.

"No, Sauli. You're drunk, baby, stop…," he said and I looked at him, shaking my head.

"NO I'M NOT!" I shouted, furrowing my eyebrows together and going to attack his face again but he pulled away.

"Stop, I'm sorry…I gave you too much wine…" he mumbled and I shook my head, looking down and I felt tears rise up to my eyes. I honestly didn't cry that much or that easily, but right now, I didn't know what was happening.

"I-I'm sorry you hate me…" I sniffled, sitting up on my knees and wiping away the tears that leaked from my eyes. I actually didn't know where this all came from. I felt like I was on my period of something…Is this seriously what happens when you're drunk? I wasn't even thinking about anything, it was just happening all in one big blur, to be honest.

"WHAT? Sauli, baby, why the fuck are you crying?" he asked, hugging me and cupping my face, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I looked up and saw that his eyes were wide, but he had a gentle smile on his face.

"B-Because…I'm not as pretty as Tommy…And I'm shy, and I'm too young for you—" I began to say, hiccupping a little and I heard Adam sigh.

"Whoa, you cannot handle your liquor at all, can you?" he asked and I burped a little, covering my mouth and moaning lightly. "Well, at least now I know you're a horny drunk," he chuckled, laying back on the grass and placing me on top of him. "No more wine for you," he said and I nodded, holding my head.

"But…A-Aren't I too young for you Adam? I'm not even twenty yet…" I murmured, burying my head into his chest. I gripped onto his shirt, and in all honesty, I was actually thinking about talking to Adam about this. I have been feeling too young for Adam; I just never brought it up.

"Babe, a number means nothing. I would adore you no matter what…," he said and I nodded, shutting my eyes and breathing softly, trying to mumble something else out.

"Olen rakastunut sinuun, Adam ..."

"What?" he asked, but I was already asleep.


	18. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Adam's POV**

As soon as I saw Sauli fall onto his back, my heart beat quickened. Shit, Shit, Shit! Did he just pass out? No! How is he going to get home? And when he does wake up, he is going to have a KILLER hang over! I shouldn't have given him that much alcohol. I'm so stupid.

I mentally slapped myself. How could I be such a bad supervisor? I crawled over to Sauli and started shaking his face. He moaned but he didn't wake up. Okay, so he was like, sleeping, right? Okay, I just have to… um… pour water on his face! Yes! That should wake him up!

I stood up and grabbed my wine glass, dumping the extra wine into the grass near the pond. Then I refilled the glass with water, and walked back over to Sauli. I got on my knees beside his head and held the glass over his face. Right before I was about to pour the water on him, he said something. I couldn't quite understand, what it was, so I leaned closer. His head turned to the side and he mumbled it again.

"Mmmm, Niko…" My eyes widened at what he had just said. Did he just MOAN Niko's name? What the hell? Was… Was he cheating on me? I quickly splashed the water in Sauli's face, not even watching to see if he woke up. I just stood up and started placing things in the basket. I heard a noise from behind me and I turned around. Sauli was rubbing the back of his head, looking around.

"Oh, hi Adam… What happened?" he asked. I looked away. I wasn't particularly angry with him, I was just upset. I love this man so much, and he is possibly cheating on me? That can put someone in a bad mood, ya know…

"Nothing, I got you tipsy. Is that a problem?" I asked. I could hear the coldness in my tone and when I looked back over at Sauli, I could see he was a bit taken aback. I was being kind of mean. He didn't even know what was going on. I sort of felt bad.

"No, it's not… Adam are you okay? What's wrong?" He looked at me with wide, confused eyes. All I wanted to do was hold him in my arms, but I couldn't right now. Not after what I had heard…

"Are you cheating on me, Sauli? With Niko?" I asked. Suddenly I wished I hadn't asked that. The expression on Sauli's face went from confused to agitated in about three seconds.

"What? No! I just find him attractive and he is nice to me…," he said, looking down. "Why would you think something like that, Adam? I wouldn't ever cheat on you!" he said. His voice was a little above normal speaking volume. It made me upset, to see him like this.

"Well, in your sleep you were moaning his name. How does that make sense?" I said, looking at him. The things I had started putting in the basket had been forgotten and left on the blanket on the ground. "Sauli…" I started to say. I couldn't even talk. I was so sad…

"Adam, you FLIRTED with Tommy in front of me! I'm not allowed to think someone is attractive?" He shouted, throwing his arms out and looking me straight in the face. I gulped, taking a small step forward.

"Well I don't have DREAMS about Tommy," I said back. I looked down and then mumbled something else. "But, I guess it's not that big of a deal…" I looked back up at Sauli and he stood up, walking over to the pond. He sat down near the edge and watched the ducks. I sighed, starting to clean up the stuff.

That was our first argument. It wasn't even that big of a deal, but I had to make it a big deal. I'm such an idiot, I can't stand it. I'm stupid, a drama queen, and an idiot. Nice list of things, Adam.

A few minutes later, I remembered what had happened right before Sauli had passed out. He had said something in Finnish, and I was curious to know what it was. If he remembered, that is. Which he should, he wasn't THAT drunk, right?

"Hey, Sauli… Do you remember what you said in Finnish? Right before you passed out?" I asked, he turned around and looked at me. I walked over to him and he looked down at his hands. He gulped and I could see he was nervous. "Sauli?"

"I… I said that I… I love you…," he said. It took me a second to realize what he had just said. He… he loved me? Did he really… I suddenly felt bad about accusing him of cheating before… And I wanted to say it back, I really did. I just couldn't. I was in too much shock to reply to him. "I should get going…" Sauli said, starting to stand up. "My mom might wonder why I have been gone so long…" I looked at him but his eyes were focused on the exit. I couldn't let him leave. He just told me he loved me, and I wasn't going to return the favor? What type of boyfriend would do that? One that didn't love their partner, that's for sure…

I quickly grabbed Sauli's wrist and he turned around and looked at me. I looked into his eyes for a little while. This was the kind of communication I loved. The kind where you didn't have to talk to express your love for each other. I soon leaned down slowly and pressed my lips to Sauli's, feeling a jolt of energy rush through me. I could feel his love for me. I could feel my love for him.

Sauli kissed back. But this kiss wasn't dirty. This kiss was sweet, passionate, and full of all the love in the world. When I pulled away, I pulled Sauli close to my chest and he nuzzled into my neck.

"God, Adam. I love you so much. So, so much… Please understand… I love you…" He said. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Then I pulled his face from my neck and looked him straight in the eye.

"Sauli, you don't even know how much I love you. It's crazy, how much I love you. All I know is you are on my mind all the time. You are all I think about. I love you, so, so much, baby. So much," I said, leaning down and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and deepened this kiss. Gosh, I love this man so much.

I will never leave him.


	19. You're Everything That I Want

**Sauli's POV**

I honestly I wasn't expecting to get drunk and then have a dirty dream about Niko today. Yes, I didn't like having dirty dreams about men other than Adam (it kind of made me feel like a whore), but it wasn't my fault! He's been really nice to me recently and I couldn't help but find him cute…Besides, it wasn't my fault Adam offered me wine and then I drank most of it. I couldn't help it! It was too damn good with its bitter taste and whatnot. In addition, when you're drunk, you can't control what you do, so it probably made me dream about giving a blowjob to Niko, okay? It's not as if I _wanted _to. I'd much rather have Adam with me than him…

I also wasn't expecting to get into a fight with Adam. Even if it wasn't that big of a deal, I still didn't expect him to be mad at me. He yelled at me in a harsh tone and wouldn't look at me. It was oddly terrifying to be honest. Seeing him like that was something I never wanted to do. Even if it was very miniscule, it was something I was never expecting to witness. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry when Adam accused me of cheating on him with Niko, but instead I just took a deep breath and walked over to the pond. I was not going to agitate him further with it, and when he walked over to me with his tender side, I immediately felt better.

However, the thing I WAS NOT expecting to do today was admit my undying love to Adam. And man did I admit it. In Finnish AND English, then I snuggled into his neck, my face feeling so damn hot, I thought it was going to melt off. I was anticipating cuddles, kisses, and touches between each other once we told one another, but it turned into something so much more. Something I didn't think would happen to me until I was at least twenty-five. When I said I loved Adam and he said he loved me, it was just this sudden surge that made me push him down onto the grass and straddle his waist, kissing his lips over and over again, wanting nothing more than to just taste his lingering flavor and suck it all out of him.

I bit his bottom lip, tugging at it like some animal trying to get the last of the meat off the bone and growling, placing one hand in his hair, jerking at it. He moaned loudly, shutting his eyes and lifting his hips so they met mine and began to grind them, both our growing dicks touching and causing friction. I squeaked, running my fingers through his ebony locks as my other hand ran up his shirt, circling around his nipple and flicking it. He grunted, arching into my touch and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ah, Adaammm," I moaned, allowing both my hands to be free as I tugged on his shirt and over his head. He lifted his arms and I tossed it to the side, going on his neck. I bit down, sucking harshly and biting as my hands flicked at his buds. I pulled back and grinned at the hickey I left. Fuck it. Call it _cliché, _but Adam Mitchel Lambert was ALL mine and I wanted everyone to know it. Well, maybe not everybody like our families…And maybe no one else because they might tell, but when Adam looks in the mirror and he sees this hickey, he'll know that I'm his boyfriend and that I left it. It was kind of a power thing, I guess, but I didn't care, it all just got me aroused.

He moaned, turning his head to the side and panting, his chest moving quickly and I could feel his sweat on my hands and lips. I kept kissing at his neck and up his jawline and I felt his legs wrap around my waist and his arms fall limply by his side as he held onto the grass, ripping some of it up as he growled. I moaned at the sight and my hands fumbled with his belt, freeing it and undoing his zipper and pulling down his pants. I noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear and I looked at him oddly. He smiled sheepishly at me, his face flushed. I had never seen him to submissive before, but I wasn't going to complain, I found it sexy.

"My pants were too tight for boxers. They're fucking too tight for this erection too, Sauli," he said, unhooking his legs from my waist and pushing his pants all the way off, grabbing them and tossing them, forgotten along with his shirt. His hands then made their way to my shirt and he tugged it off, flipping us over so he was on top. I moaned, scratching at his chest and leaning up, catching one of his nipples into my mouth and sucking. He moaned loudly and shoved me back down, his hand sneaking down and rubbing at my covered erection. I purred, my eyes rolling in the back of my head as it all seeped it. My boyfriend was naked above me, hot and sweaty and this could only lead to one thing: sex. However, the thought didn't scare me as much as I thought. I wanted it to happen at this point and nothing could stop us.

"Paska, Adam! Ota ne pois!" I whined, pulling his hair harshly and he chuckled, rubbing a little more before quickly undoing my belt and taking off my pants and boxers. Now we were completely naked, horny, and ready. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. My eyes trailed all over his face and down his body and I blushed, immediately looking back up at his eyes. He laughed, suddenly, flipping us over so I was on top of him. He was shivering and he pointed to the basket.

"So grab…um, the lube that's in there," he said and I looked at him again. He brought lube with him or did he always just carry it around? "I brought it just in case…," he said with a sexy smirk and I rolled my eyes, crawling over and opening the basket, rummaging around in it until I felt a tube-like container. I pulled it out and turned around to see Adam whining and petting his dick. He was still lying on his back, his head tossed back and I shook my head, making my way over to him and taking his hand away. I wasn't going to let him get everything he wanted right now. He whimpered, looking at me and I gently pushed him down, uncapping the tube and gulping. This was the furthest we had ever gotten and I wasn't expecting it to all go down today, so I didn't do any research on how to have sex and make it pleasurable for your partner…

"I…I'm not really sure what to do," I said and Adam nodded, taking the lube and squirting some on my hand and all over my fingers. He seemed to be in a rush and I knew he was an impatient person, but he had to give me some leverage…

"Just use your fingers, it's okay, I've bottomed before. It's been awhile, but I'm probably not as tight as you," he said and I blushed, nodding and lifting his legs and wrapping them around my waist. I placed one hand on his chest and the other right next to his entrance. I guess he must have felt it because his legs wrapped tighter around me and he ripped up more grass. I bit my bottom lip, glancing back up at Adam, but his eyes were closed and he seemed to be too far into it (no pun intended) to help me anymore. So, I just went with my instinct and circled his entrance, moaning at how it felt. I sucked my bottom lip, inserting it all the way and gasping when Adam arched into my touch. "Aw, FUCK, Sauli!" he yelled and I licked my lips, inserting another digit and scissoring him so he was being more and more stretched. He was mumbling some nonsense and I began to push them in and out, considering that this would make it just the all better for him. He was shaking his head and moaning after every other curse word that sputtered out of his mouth. I smirked, feeling in control and placing another finger in, circling and uncurling them inside him. He gasped, opening his eyes and whimpering. "S-Stop teasing and fuck me!" he yelled and my eyes widened, but I nodded, slowing taking out my fingers. I grabbed the lube, putting some on my erection and moaning. I was hard and ready to go, but I was so focused on Adam, I didn't even realize the evident ache between my legs.

"But…you…don't have a condom…," I said and Adam rolled his eyes, grabbing my face and bringing me down into a dirty kiss. His tongue darted in and out of my mouth too quickly until he pulled away, licking my lips and looking me straight in the eye.

"Babe, you're not gonna get me pregnant and I trust you completely. Besides, it's not the same with a condom, now just fuck me!" he said again and I nodded, nuzzling into his neck and biting down on it as his fingers racked up my back. I shuddered, placing the head of my dick in his entrance and from that small movement, he arched, moaning and I felt him tug at my hair, which had come out of its ponytail at the beginning of this activity. "A-All the way, come on…," he begged and I slowly slipped inside him, gasping when I felt completely sheathed. I looked up and Adam's head was turned to the side, and his eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. His chest was rising up and down and sweat coated him. I bit my bottom lip, rocking our hips back and forth, moaning at each movement because Adam would make a noise that was just amazing. I wasn't even sure if he knew where he was anymore.

"Kaunis…" I mumbled, becoming a little faster with my rocking movements as I was more confident. My other hand crept down and wrapped around his dick. I had given Adam hand jobs before…but this was the first time we actually had sex and I was giving him a hand job at the same time. I shrugged lightly, moving my hand up and down and pulling in and out of him all in one movement. My thumb swiped his slit and each time he would sputter out more.

"Ahhh, Sauli, baby," he moaned and I thrived off all of it. I flushed tremendously, but I didn't let that falter me. I kept going at it and Adam was making inaudible sounds that just kept fuelling me. Sure, I wasn't nearly as kinky as he was, but I could maybe make him scream and that's exactly what I wanted to do…so I bit hard into his neck, rocking much more forceful and frequent and I jacked him off all at the same time. He was panting, gasping for breath and his nails were digging into my back. "Ah, SAULI!" he said and I smirked, shuddering and feeling myself come undone and I gasped, moving my hand in one swift up motion until I felt Adam shiver and come on both our stomachs and chests. I panted, falling onto him, still inside him, but too tired to care. I moaned, burying my head into his neck and I felt his heart beating at one-hundred miles a minute. That was probably one of the most exhausting but rewarding thing I had ever done in my life. "Oh my god…" he whispered, shutting his eyes and petting my hair gingerly. I blushed, leaning up and slowly pulling out while moaning lightly. He whimpered, unhooking his legs from my waist and reaching over for the blanket. Once he got it, we wiped off both of us and tossed it to the side, grabbing my waist and pulling me into him. I whined lightly, turning over and burying my head into his chest, gripping onto his arm. We were both clearly sweaty, but neither of us cared right now.

"Fuck, baby…I mean, I knew you would be good, but not _that _good," he inquired, and I giggled, looking up at him. His cobalt blue eyes were staring back down at me and he seemed proud.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, kissing my forehead.

"For being such a shy person, you sure are amazing during sex," he said and I blushed just from hearing that word. I still couldn't actually believe all that just happened. "I love you so much," he mumbled, licking my nose and I laughed lightly, running my fingers through his hair. He nuzzled into my touch, whimpering softly.

"Rakastan sinua, Adam," I said and he smiled, kissing me on the lips. I broke through his lips with my tongue and he moaned, but then I gasped, pulling away. He looked at me, a worried expression on his face. It actually hadn't occurred to me that my mother thought I was over at Niko's, but instead, I was out having sex with my boyfriend whom she disapproved of greatly.

"What?" he asked and I turned over, finding my pants and fumbling through them, finding my phone and seeing three missed calls and that it was nine. SHIT. This couldn't be good, what excuse was I going to give her for not answering my phone AND being home one hour late?

"I was supposed to be home at eight!" I said, looking over at Adam and he was sitting up, tugging on his pants, but cringing. He seemed to be in some kind of rush, maybe to get me home, but I frowned, walking over to him and hugging his waist. "I'm so sorry, does it hurt?" I asked and he chuckled, tugging his pants on and buckling his belt, turning around and hugging me.

"No, I just haven't bottomed in forever, that's all," he informed, kissing my forehead. "But you have to get home…" he said and I nodded, quickly putting on my boxers, pants and the rest of my attire. I shoved my phone into my pants. I glanced over at Adam, he had everything packed up, and he walked up to me. He kissed the top of my head. "That was so amazing," he said again and I blushed, nuzzling into his chest. I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay right here and cuddle with him, but I knew I couldn't.

"I miss you," I told him and he sighed, cupping my cheek in one hand.

"Baby, I miss you too. But…I love you and I'll do everything in my power to see you again, alright?" he said and I nodded, giggling lightly.

"My legs feel like jelly," I said, looking up at him and he grinned, kissing me on the lips lightly.

"That tends to happen when you have sex for the first time. Luckily, you topped, so you won't be in pain…" he spoke and I hugged him, kissing his neck and licking at the hickey I left. He shuddered, shaking his head. "You better get going. I'll see you next Saturday baby," he said and I nodded, kissing his cheek one last time before, walking off, then, once I was out of our place, I began running to my house, still shaking a little. It was hard to run because my legs were still and there was an ache between them. Not from a hard-on or anything, just from excessive use, I guess since I wasn't use to it. I mean, I did just have sex. It was an odd series of events that went down today, but I wouldn't complain. Having Adam that near to me was something I couldn't even ask for. He was the first person I've ever loved and I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him—

Then I mentally shook those thoughts from my head as I approached my house. It was going to be a difficult endeavor to not get in trouble with my mother…

When I entered the house, there was rummaging in the kitchen and I gulped, walking into the room. My mother turned around, looking livid and thwarted at the same time causing me to frown. My heart quickened its pace as I knew what was coming.

"Let me cut to the chase. I know you weren't at Niko's. I called his mother and she said you have _never _been to his house. I know where you go every time you say you go there. YOU'RE SEEING ADAM, AREN'T YOU?" she yelled, my eyes widened, and I suddenly felt small under her furious stature. "NO! I SAID YOU COULD NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! You're grounded! You're not allowed to leave the house EVER until I say so! You can only go to school and work, that's IT!" she screamed and I gasped, tears rising to my eyes and I growled, turning around and running up the stairs towards my room, slamming the door. It seemed like I did this every time I went home.

Why can't I just love Adam freely?


	20. Roses Are Red

**Adam's POV**

It had been about two weeks now, and I haven't seen Sauli. He hadn't been coming to our special place and I missed him. I needed to see him. I figured it probably wasn't his fault though. I bet his mom found out and she grounded him now or something. But I still needed to see my baby.

I thought I could probably go to his house. Then I remembered the last time. But then I told myself to man up and deal with it if it happens again. I missed my baby so much and I just NEEDED to see him. Nothing was going to stop me from doing that.

I quickly glanced at the clock, seeing it read 5:30. Sauli should be having dinner by now, so I could just sneak into his room and sit on his bed until he comes upstairs. Then he will come upstairs, we will lock the door, and we can have our once-every-two-weeks' time of seeing each other.

I sighed, just thinking about this. It was sad that our families fought, but it was flat out depressing that they made us stay away from our true loves. I just couldn't believe our parents, who CLAIM to love us, aren't letting us see who we want to see. All because of me.

Yes, I believed that this was my entire fault. No matter how many times Sauli tells me it isn't, I can't deny the guilt that will spring up in my stomach when I think about it. If I hadn't told my parents to call the cops, none of this would have happened. Sauli wouldn't have to work so much, Sauli and I would be allowed to see each other… I created a big mess and now I have to try to clean it up.

I sighed again, standing up off my bed and walking downstairs. I honestly didn't care how I looked right now; I just wanted to see Sauli. I walked past my mom in the kitchen and went to the front door. I left before anyone could say anything.

I drove to Sauli's house this time and decided to park far away. I made my way to his house and up into his room. When I got in there, I didn't hear anything in the house at all. No clanking of dishes in the kitchen, no chewing of food, no talking. Just blank nothingness.

Being as curious as I was, I tiptoed to Sauli's door and crept into the hallway. All the lights were off upstairs, so I decided to brace myself and walk downstairs. When I got down there, no one was home. I walked around their kitchen a little bit, just looking for something that would tell me where they were. Then I looked on the refrigerator.

Taped to the refrigerator was a calendar. On today's date, it said that Sara and his mom were going to be gone on a trip for the weekend! I smiled to myself, immediately getting an idea. I grabbed my car keys and headed out to my car, and hopping in. I drove as fast as I could, because I didn't want Sauli getting home before me.

When I got all the things I needed, I paid for them and started heading back to the house. I was shaking all over, excited about my plan, but also nervous about what will happen if Sauli gets home before me. If he is already home, my plan will be ruined. I will still get to see him, which will be good, but I won't get to make my plan happen.

I pulled into their driveway and crossed my fingers, grabbing the bags and heading into the house. When I got inside, it was still empty and smiled, running up the stairs and into Sauli's room. I set everything down on his counter and got to work. First, I put out flower pedals all over the place. Then I lit a few candles here and there. And last but not least, I filled up the tub.

I had decided to leave the lights off because it would make it more romantic to only have the candles light. But when I heard the door open downstairs, I gasped. I quickly stripped myself of my clothes, slipping into the tub and grabbing the bubble mix. I poured some in all around me and I could see bubbles start to cover the surface of the tub.

Then I relaxed and just waited for my baby to walk in. I could hear him when he entered his room. "What the fuck is going on in here?" He mumbled, walking towards the bathroom. He pushed the door opened and gasped. When I saw him I smiled. He smiled so big it made me want to laugh.

Sauli ran over to me and leaned over the tub, placing his lips on mine. I let my eyes slip shut and he moaned as my tongue slipped into his mouth. Then I pulled away, looking at him. "I missed you so much baby. Now get out of those clothes and get into this tub," I said, winking, he blushed and stood up, stripping himself. I watched his every move, my eyes fixated on cock.

As soon as he slipped in, I was on top of him, my mouth ravaging his. He kissed back and we both moaned. I grinded my hips into his, moaning at the friction. "Adam, no teasing…" he said. I smirked, looking at him. He reached down, wrapping his hand around my length and pumping. I moaned, grabbing his hair and tugging on it. Sauli was seriously amazing at sexual things.

A few seconds later, I felt my body shake and I moaned, coming in the water and all over Sauli's hand. He moaned and leaned up, licking my nose. Then, without even realizing it, he slipped one finger into my entrance and I gasped. When did he become not shy anymore?

He pushed the finger in and out and I moaned. He shoved another finger in, going faster and harder and he hit that spot. I screamed out, feeling myself become hard again. Sauli smirked and removed his fingers. I frowned looking at him. "Fuck yourself," he said. I gave him a confused look.

"What?" I asked in surprise and confusion. He was being so dominant. I didn't mind it though. It was a turn on.

"I want you to fuck yourself on my cock," He said again. My eyes were wide now. I would never expect this from my once so shy boyfriend. So I did as he said, straddling his waist and letting the head of his cock touch my entrance. I bit my lip, suppressing a moan. I pushed myself down on him, feeling him go all the way in me. I gasped and started bouncing up and down on him. He moaned, watching my face.

He kept hitting my spot and I couldn't help but yell things. Sauli was yelling some things in Finnish and I had no idea what he was saying. But it was still hot.

"Adam…" Sauli said a few minutes later. "I'm gonna… I think I'm going to…." I suddenly felt a liquid fill me and I screamed, coming all over Sauli's stomach. I pulled off of Sauli and leaned down, kissing him dirtily. When I pulled away, he smiled.

"You just keep getting better and better at that, don't you?" I asked Sauli.

"I don't know, you tell me," He said, and he kissed me again. I laughed into the kiss, pulling away and standing up. I felt a ripple of pain run down my spine and I winced, biting my lip. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Soon Sauli did the same and we both changed into our clothes. Sauli got into a pair of boxers and I got into mine. Then we lay down in Sauli's bed together. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we fell asleep, finally at peace again.


	21. Once I'm In I Own Your Heart

_Once I'm In I Own Your Heart._

**Sauli's POV**

To be honest, I was getting use to not seeing Adam as frequently as boyfriends naturally should. It wasn't the best thing in the world to get used to, but given our circumstances, I assumed that I should just bite the bullet and figure out ways around this. Normally, two people that love each other see one another once a day for as long as their hearts desire (or at least until they got their daily fill of one another—sexual or not), however, our situation was just one big pile of complexity. It wasn't one easy horizontal road where at the end it was just butterflies and rainbows. Don't get me wrong, I would never complain about being with Adam because he made me the happiest person in the world; I just wish we didn't have to sneak other to each other's house and/or go to our special place in order to spend some time together. For god sakes' the first time we had sex was on the ground in some remote area no one else knows about. But, as I said before, I would never complain because Adam is just about the best thing that ever happened in my life. I just yearned for some normality in our time together.

It was Friday, so of course I went to work. I knew Sara and my mother were out on their little trip, but I just didn't have the energy to go over to Adam's house or run to our place like usual. I was in maximum overdrive about everything and it was wearing me out. I should be grateful that school and work are the only things wearing me out. Then again, what else could I possibly be doing? I'll always keep a positive attitude in situations like this, but when you don't see your boyfriend for so long, it starts to make you cranky.

With a heavy sigh, I unlocked the front door, walking inside then locking it back up. I threw my bags on the ground and took off my shoes, slowly sauntering up the stairs towards my room. I was going to go to sleep then do my weekend homework (I was still failing pretty bad), then I would—I stepped on something soft and smooth and glanced down to see…rose petals? Through the darkness it was hard to make out, but I could clearly see their red glow. I knew I didn't leave those on the ground when I left. What the hell? Where did those come from? I was started to get freaked out a little because maybe someone was in my house. Then I told myself not to be such an idiot—what robber would drop rose petals all over the goddamn ground?

I slowly made my way to the bathroom and opened the door to see Adam: fully naked and covered in bubbles from head to toe on the water, a sexy smirk plastered on his face. Of course, we had sex at that moment. How could we not, ya know? Over two weeks and we haven't seen each other. It was only plausible that we made love. I just couldn't believe I topped again; I mean, not only did I top but also I _commanded _Adam to do as I said. It was so unlike my nature, but it felt so right and in the moment to _demand _he do as I say. And he did. He did it really well too and to be honest, I loved him being my bitch (if you would even call it that). I loved that he screamed and was obedient. So unlike anything I've ever had before. However, I will admit it all wore me out so when Adam and I fell onto my bed, I was out…

"Baby, it's time to wake up," I heard a soft voice, feathery and light to the ear. I moaned, rolling over and burying my head into the pillow. No way was I ready to get up and start the day. It was the weekend and I wanted to sleep in. I mumbled something and he chuckled, petting my hair. I shivered, smiling to myself. Any kind of contact from Adam always made me happy. "Baby, I know you're tired, but it's twelve…I wanna do something with you today, okay?" Adam asked and I sighed turning over and sitting up. I opened my eyes, rubbing them, blinking, and having them adjust to the light shimmering through the windows. I yawned, feeling something on my lap. My eyes were fully in focus when I glanced down, seeing a tray. There was an omelet, a banana, and some bacon on some plates, and orange juice. I glanced up and Adam was sitting there with a shit-eating grin. "Breakfast in bed, baby! I thought I'd go all housewife on you," he said, leaning in and kissing me quickly on the lips. I blushed looking down and smiling. "Now eat up! I know sex probably wears you out since you're not use to it!" he informed.

"Oh my god, I love you so much," I whispered, beginning to eat my omelet. It actually was pretty good. I didn't know Adam could cook. I guess it's just something I learned about him. I really didn't like cooking…I preferred gardening. The outdoors is so amazing. "I didn't know you cooked," I said and he shrugged, laying across my covered legs and stretching. I smiled, seeing he was still in his boxers and his hair was still a mess. But hey, if you're Adam Lambert you can look just as sexy as when you walked out of bed. Besides, Adam with less clothes on makes me incredibly happy.

"I can cook a kick ass omelet. I tried making you toast, but…Well, it got burnt…," he said, smiling sheepishly and shrugging. "Besides, you deserve something nice. I haven't been around to help my baby, so I should catch up," he said, rolling over so he was right next to me, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist and he kissed my neck, nuzzling into my shoulder. "How are those three fuckers doing?" he asked and I sighed, shrugging a little as I unpeeled the banana.

"I dunno, they've left me alone for a little bit. I mean, they still get in my way, I just think they're waiting for the next beating or something…But I honestly do not want to talk about that," I said, taking a bite of the fruit and chewing, leaning my head on Adam's. He sighed, nodding.

"Okay, baby. I understand. So is everything good?" he asked and I nodded, finishing most of my food and putting the discarded dishes on the bedside table, turning over and snuggling into Adam, moaning lightly. I missed just holding him in my arms like this. I could cuddle with him for hours on end and I would never get bored or unsatisfied. Just everything about him was absolutely amazing.

"I love you," I said again and I felt him pet my hair again. A smile touched my lips as I purred, nuzzling into him further and he played back onto the pillow, shutting his eyes and breathing softly.

"Aw, I love you too," he mused, kissing the top of my head and I opened my eyes, looking up. I'm not entirely sure where the idea came from, but I was curious. I wanted to know everything about Adam. He was my boyfriend and I want to know what ticks him off, what makes him happy and everything in between. Sure, I did know a hell of a lot about him already, but I wanted to know it ALL.

"Let's play truth or dare," I hummed and he raised a thick eyebrow.

"What are you? Ten?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, sitting up. He watched me, smiling a little.

"Well, I'm still in my teens," I said, holding his hand. "Besides, you're said my being young didn't faze you," I hissed playfully and he grinned, clearly beaten at his own game. "Truth or dare?" I asked.

He sighed, looking considerate. "Dare." His freckled lips spread into a devilish smirk.

"I dare you to tell me something about yourself I don't know!" I exclaimed and he laughed, grabbing me and pulling me down onto the bed. He spread his legs, nestling me in between them and resting his chin on my head.

"Hm…I have an eight point five inch dick," he said and I shook my head, blushing.

"I knew that!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"We never measured sweetheart, you just touched it," he said and I sighed in defeat. Fuck. He got me. "Truth or dare?" he asked and I kissed his lips lightly.

"Truth," I whispered and he exhaled, looking thoughtful again. His almost transparent eyes seemed distance as he was in thought.

"Is it true you've never had a boyfriend before? Or a one-night-stand?" he asked and I shook my head, smiling.

"No boyfriend, no sex…Well, before you," I said and he grinned.

His eyes suddenly brightened and he gasped, gripping onto me tighter. "Oh! I have another one! Truth or dare?"

"Dare…" I eagerly said, waiting for what was going to come my way. Normally, I would have said no to him going again, but today was going to be laid-back and relaxed. I honesty just wanted to talk to Adam more than anything else did.

"I dare you to tell me something about yourself I don't know…" he retaliated and I sighed, thinking. How original, Adam.

I blew my bangs out of my face, biting my bottom lip, and then speaking. "Well, you've turned me into a sex craved monster. I have to like…well like…when you're not here…I gotta…_do things _so I don't go insane," I mumbled, blushing furiously and Adam barked out with laughter. I blushed even more, staring at my hands as he laughed at me.

"THAT'S THE LAST THING I WOULD EXPECT YOU TO DO!" Adam exclaimed and I growled, crossing my arms, pouting.

"Screw you. Now tell me something embarrassing about you I don't know!" I said and Adam grinned, licking his lips and sighing lightly.

"Well…you're the first person I've ever let top me willing," he said and my eyes widened. "Yea, Tommy and I were drunk. He just kind of topped. My other boyfriend was always a bottom. I've only ever been topped twice and that was both by Tommy. You're the first person I just let have it," he said beaming and leaning down kissing me and pulling back. "So there you are," he whispered and I looked up at him, my blush slowly creeping up to maximum redness. Wait, so he let me top him twice already, so I couldn't be bad at it…

"Am…Am I that good?" I asked, genuinely curious. I mean, if Adam is a natural top, why did he always bottom for me?

He smirked, crawling on top of me and placing his hands on my chest, pushing me down with a smirk. "You're so fucking good," he mused, kissing my neck and I moaned lightly, shutting my eyes and gulping as he bit into my skin, and I squeaked. Trembles ran up and down my spine and I grunted, tugging on his hair.

"Vampyyri," I breathed and he chuckled, pulling back and laying on top of me. I opened my eyes back up, breathing slightly harder than before and biting my bottom lip.

"What?" he asked and I blushed, shrugging.

"Vampire…vampyyri," I repeated and he smiled, attempting to say it, but it ended up coming out like 'vamperry'. I laughed, sitting up and kissing him on the lips gently. "Vampyyri," I mused.

He sighed, looking frustrated that he couldn't properly say it like me. "How about something more flirty. Or…sexy, or lovey dovey?" he asked and I nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Sinun oma sydämeni," I said and he grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his lap.

"And that means…" he inquired. I blushed, nuzzling into his chest.

"You own my heart," I mumbled and I felt his hand come up and pet me lightly.

"Sinun oma sydämeni," he said fluently and I grinned, looking up and nodding.

"Good job, Adam! You said it perfectly, babe," I told him and he smiled, leaning down and capturing my lips in his. I smiled, hugging him and kissing back.

He truly did own my heart.


	22. Steal My Heart

So remember the picture of Adam and Sauli on bikes in Quebec... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

About an hour later, Sauli had decided he wanted to do something outside. I said we could take a walk outside and, being the excited and happy person he was, jumped up and down and clapped. I always thought it was so adorable how he was always so happy. Like, how could someone be so damn cute? I didn't think it was possible.

So now, we were getting ready, and I didn't think too much about what I was putting on. Just yesterday's attire, a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with some cool design on it. I smiled, putting on a pair of sunglasses, after applying my eyeliner. I looked myself over in the mirror before turning around and looking at Sauli, who was anxiously waiting on the bed.

"Dang, Adam, you take as long as a girl," he said, winking at me and walking over to me. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face down, making my lips mesh with his. I laughed into the kiss, pulling away. He frowned, looking at me. I laughed again, just grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

We got on the sidewalk and walked a little bit, just holding hands, not saying much. We didn't need words. It was calm and peaceful, and for once, we didn't have to worry about our parents.

"I love you, Sauli," I said. He sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder. Then he leaned up and kissed my cheek lightly.

"I love you more than you can imagine, Adam," He said. I smiled and felt my heart beat faster. No matter how many times we said, "I love you", it would never fail to make my heart happy.

A few minutes later, we were still walking quietly. We passed a few people who gave us weird looks, but I didn't let it get to me. Two men holding hands isn't really something you see every day… Suddenly, I heard Sauli gasp and his hand left mine. He jumped in the air and turned around, looking at me. He had a huge grin on his face and I couldn't help but laugh. He pointed over to a spot in the park where a man had bikes out so people could rent them.

"Adam, can we ride bikes?" Sauli exclaimed, smiling big at me. I laughed again, nodding and following Sauli as he sprinted over to the man. When I got there, I glanced at the sign, handing the man $8.00 for one hour. I smiled at him, thanking him and taking a bike. Sauli took one too, and he started riding away. I smiled, catching up with him on my bike. We started going at a slow pace so we could ride next to each other. Sauli kept giggling and I would look at him oddly, but it didn't really surprise me. Sauli was a very random and joyful person.

I heard Sauli gasp again, and he started peddling on him bike faster. I didn't understand what he saw, but he seemed like he needed to either catch it or he needed to just see it. But when I saw where he was headed, I had no idea what he was doing. His eyes were looking to the side, but he kept peddling straight. Straight towards a tree.

I called his name, trying to get his attention, but he didn't hear me, and his bike went straight into the tree's trunk, causing Sauli to fall off the bike and onto the grass. He yelled something quickly and I got off my bike, running over to him and pulling him up into a sitting position. He blinked a few times, looking me in the eyes. He smiled lightly and said, "Hi, Adam! I saw a squirrel!" I laughed and kissed his cheek, looking him up and down. He had a small scrape on his knee and I sighed, asking him if it hurt.

"No, I just want that squirrel!" He said, darting up and running off. I stood up and started chasing him, but gave up as he ran in circles, chasing the squirrel. A little while later, the squirrel ran up a tree and Sauli ran over to the tree, clawing at the trunk and frowning. I giggled, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's okay Sauli, it's just a squirrel," I said, kissing the top of his head. He had a pout on and I held him tighter, leaning my forehead against his.

"But… I wanted it…" He said, looking up at me with big eyes and a frown. I frowned back, leaning my head down and kissing his lips lightly. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer, letting his tongue break the seam of my lips. I moaned quietly, pulling away and looking around. No one was watching us, thank God.

"Let's go home, okay babe?" I said. Sauli nodded and kissed my lips lightly before taking my hand in his. I smiled down at him and he smiled back, and I couldn't even comprehend how much I loved this man. How could you not love him? He was too damn adorable.


	23. Taste Of Death

**Sauli's POV**

A dreamy sigh escaped my lips as I doodled Adam's name on my paper with little floating hearts surrounding it like some schoolgirl's fantasy. I guess you could call me a schoolgirl in love because I wasn't going to deny that title. Besides, I had a right to do this: I was still in school, young, and I was in love with somebody who can drink alcohol and technically move out if he wanted to (even though I could too, but I was a mama's boy). It's not like it's not right for me to write Adam's name on all my homework if I didn't want to. I was in love and I just needed to express it. The affection I felt for Adam was unreal and something I had never felt before. In fact, I never thought I would feel it for anyone in the world. It was kind of like "who would want to love a shy, little Finnish boy?" Obviously, someone could and that just made my heart burst with joy. I guess to channel some of the admiration and release it was to scribble his name on my homework in class. At least then I won't explode.

It was my last subject, science, and as soon as I got out, I was going to go home and get ready for Adam who would be coming over in a couple hours. My mother was taking Sara to a doctor's appointment then shopping, so that should give us about three hours alone from the time Adam arrived. Apparently, he was recording in a studio or something and I was so happy for him because I knew this was his dream and recording in a studio is like the ultimate thing an aspiring artist can do. His friend, Monte I think, took him in so he could experience it and I remember him telling me about it yesterday and just how damn excited he was about it; he couldn't keep the grin from his face. This led for a large smile to cross my lips because I knew currently, right now, Adam was singing his heart out and extremely content with doing so. Anything that made my baby happy always made me happy.

I guess I was zoning out or something because when I hear the teacher speak, I jumped a little. "Alright, everyone pick a lab partner," my teacher drowned on and I groaned, finish a large heart around my boyfriend's name before closing it up and placing my chin on the palm of my hand, looking dully in front of me. Whatever, I knew I wouldn't find one and I'd have to do it alone, so I might as well wait for it—

"Hi Sauli. Wanna be lab partners?" I glanced up; Niko was standing there with a large grin. My eye widened slightly and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I guess I was just nervous because I knew Niko was nice to me, but he never really made an effort to be my friend (which I didn't mind), but he was nice to me and didn't seem resentful towards my very being, which I appreciated. So I just smiled back nodding at him. I glanced to the side to see Niko's friend whom he's normally partners with, with someone else.

"But don't you want to be with your friend over there?" I asked, pointing to the person he always seems to hang out with but he just shrugged, shaking his head.

"Nah, I wanna be lab partners with you, if that's alright of course," he inquired and I giggled lightly, nodding and smiling at him. He beamed, setting his stuff next to mine and grabbing a seat, coming right up next to me. It was kind of close for my liking (like our legs were touching), but whatever, some people just like touchy feely. I'm not gonna complain. I know he likes to hug people a lot and he's really nice to everyone. Niko was a great guy, and, as Adam knows, I sometimes even dream about him, so he's not a bad guy at all. I just wasn't expecting him to go out of his way to spend time with me or help me out or anything. He was what you could call "popular" and I was just kind of that nerd (not really though) that everyone tried to avoid. Well, not so much a nerd as a foreign freak from Finland. However, I wasn't going to blow it with Niko because I would love to befriend him on a high level.

The rest of the class was pretty fun and Niko and I were talking about random shit. He seemed so easy to be around and it made me smile even more because he didn't seem judgmental at all. It was actually really entertaining and I was sad when we had to leave. When the school day ended, I began packing up my stuff, expecting Niko to do the same and leave with his friends, but once again, he surprised me. I glanced up at him and he was biting his lip until he gazed back up at me with a sheepish smile.

"So, can I like…come over to your house so we can keep working on this?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow, shrugging and nodding. He wanted to come over to my house to continue working on this? It wasn't due for like another week and we were both pretty smart so it's not as if it's gonna take us forever to work on it. However, I didn't complain or say anything because my agreeing seemed to make him happy and in turn, it made me smile. He smiled wider, packing up his stuff and following me out of the class and towards the door exits. "Hey, thanks for letting me come over. I hope it's not a problem," he said and I shook my head.

"No, not at all. We just have to stop at seven because I have company coming over, that's all," I informed him and he nodded, smiling and draping his arm over my shoulder. I tensed a little and bit my bottom lip.

"You're a pretty awesome guy, you know that? I'm not sure why you're such a loner," he said and I blushed, blinking and trying to remember how to breathe. No one had ever held me like this before or even made an attempt to other then Adam. It was kind of a nice change, I guess, knowing that Adam wasn't the only one in the universe that liked me. Obviously, Niko liked me if he wanted to be my lab partner, come over to my house, and then touch me like this.

I laughed, glancing up at him, "Thanks Niko, you're really nice," I told him and he grinned, patting my head and we walked the rest of the way talking about school and families and all that typical stuff. There was nothing awkward about us at all; it honestly just seemed like two friends who had just met discussing their likes and dislikes basically. I enjoyed it because I got to learn about him and he seemed like such an interesting character.

When we finally arrived at my house, I unlocked the door and opened it up for him. He entered and I shut it behind him. "Hi mom!" I called and I heard a faint greeting in the back. I smiled, sauntering towards my room.

"My family's leaving at around four-thirty," I said and he nodded, as we walked upstairs.

"Well then who's your company at five?" he asked and I blushed thinking about Adam arriving. Anything is possible when Adam comes over; mostly just sex and just that thought made me blush further. Not only sex, I suppose. We could just talk about cuddle and do foreplay. But pretty much, it's always just dealing with our dicks, mouths, or naked bodies. I felt my face burn from all the dirty thoughts circulating in my mind and I wanted to moan, but I knew I had to keep my fucking mouth shut because I was letting my mind roam wild. Get your head out of the fucking gutter, Sauli!

"Um, just someone I know, that's all," I mumbled, biting my bottom lip and tossing my backpack on the ground, pulling out some papers and textbooks and sitting on my bed with a small smile. "Let's get started."

The next two hours, Niko and I worked on our paroject, but he wouldn't stop like touching me and, I guess you could say, flirting. He would always try to touch my face then lean on me or even touch my hand when I reached for a pencil or something. Then again, I could just be paranoid that he's over and I was excited about sex, I wasn't really sure, but I didn't look too deeply into it because Niko was a really nice guy and I didn't want my judgment of him to change based on an assumption. However, it was kind of weird that he kept saying that I had such a pretty smile and I was really cute and that he loved my accent. Dejavu because Adam said all those things to me before we became boyfriends and his consistent flirting always made me blush. It wasn't any different with Niko, but I just didn't appreciate it as much and to be completely honest, it sort of made me uncomfortable and I wanted it to be seven already.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was seven. Adam's always late for everything. I rolled my eyes, looking over at Niko with a smile. "Hey, it's seven. It was great working with you!" I exclaimed and Niko smiled, looking at me and placing his stuff in his bag. He didn't seem rushed at all; in fact, he seemed to be moving slower than a tortoise.

"Yea, thanks for letting me come over Sauli," he said looking back up at me and I glanced up at him and saw that his smile faded. I raised an eyebrow skeptically at him, but then completely froze when I saw that he was leaning into me. Was he going to kiss me? REALLY? I thought he was straight or something! Holy shit, did I bring another gay man into my house and didn't even know that his intention was to just get in my pants? I wasn't sure what to do! I was only in this situation once before in my life and I wanted it to happen! What do I do when I don't want it to happen? I just couldn't move though, my body froze and my heart was about to beat out of my chest and I felt like such an idiot.

I stared at him then felt his lips press gently against mine and I gasped, my eyes wide but I was still completely frozen in fear and astonishment. I wasn't sure what to do! Adam was the only person I kissed so I normally just kiss back and it leads to something feisty, but this isn't Adam! I wasn't sure what you're supposed to do in a situation like this. Niko seemed to think I liked it because he leaned further into me and his eyes were shut.

Then I felt his tongue break through my lips and trail along my lips and mouth. My eyes widened and I squeaked, blushing furiously and pulling back, wiping my mouth and shaking a little. I was in so much shock, I wasn't even sure if I could speak right now. "N-Niko, I…" Then my eyes glanced to the window and my heart quickened as I saw Adam sitting on the windowsill, his eyes wide with an emotion I could not quite comprehend. "Aw, fuck, Adam, I…" My heart was shattering at that very sight. He couldn't think I was cheating on him with Niko, could he? Then I mentally slapped myself because of the one time we were in our special place and I had a dream about Niko and Adam thought I was cheating on him! Now he has proof to support his suspicion! But I wasn't cheating on Adam…I never would because I love him so damn much and there was nothing in the world I wouldn't do for him…

Adam's eyes went from me to Niko and his entire expression seemed to change. One from hurt and betrayal to just complete rage. I gulped, looking over at my friend then back at my boyfriend who looked like a lion ready to pounce and kill something.

Fuck.


	24. Caught

**Adam's POV**

My pace quickened as I walked around to the back of Sauli's house. The song I had recorded was in my hand, I wanted to show Sauli. I thought he would like that I recorded the song I wrote for us. Maybe it would even bring tears to his eyes again, I didn't know, but I just want to make my baby happy.

I smiled as I climbed up the vines weaving up the side of their house and stepped in through the window. I swung one leg in, then the other and pulled my head through. When I looked up, I didn't see one figure sitting on the bed, doing homework. I saw two figures; one leaned into the other with their lips mashed together. I looked closely and saw a tongue flutter from one of their mouths. I gasped and both men pulled away. My eyes darted back and forth between them. I didn't even hear the voice that spoke to me. All I could do was stand there in awe. Had Sauli been cheating on me with Niko like I had guessed? Was his love a lie?

Suddenly, all I could feel was rage burning deep inside of me. I stomped over to Niko and looked him straight in the eye. I couldn't even comprehend how angry I was feeling. "Look, Niko, Sauli has a boyfriend who happens to love him a lot. Now get your ass out of here before I beat it with my foot," I said. I didn't even realize how stupid that sounded until I had finished my sentence, but I honestly didn't care right now. Niko stood up and held up his hands in defense before quickly picking up his stuff and walking out Sauli's door. As soon as I heard the door to the house open and then close, I turned to Sauli with fierce eyes. "You are MINE. And no one else's. Don't you ever fucking forget that," I said to Sauli.

I dropped the CD that was in my hand on the floor and climbed on the bed, straddling Sauli's waist. "Were you cheating on me?" I asked. Sauli's eyes widened and he shook his head, starting to say something, but I didn't care. My mouth ravaged his before he could get anything out and I shoved my tongue down his throat. He moaned, pulling me down on top of him. He lifted his hips so his dick could rub against mine and grinded them together. I moaned at the friction and ran my hands up his shirt, flicking one of his nipples. He gasped, pulling his mouth off mine and grabbing my hair. He shoved his shirt up and I took that as the opportunity to wrap my mouth around his nipple. I sucked hard, biting down and looking up at his face as I licked. He was biting his bottom lip, holding back a moan. My hand came up and started playing with his other nipple.

Now this was not our normal kind of sex. He wasn't going to top this time. I was going to show him that he was mine and no one else's. Mine, mine, mine! If Niko ever were to try to steal him again, I would kick his ass and beat him so hard. He will never take Sauli from me!

Sauli gasped and threw his head back when I bit down on his nipple harder than before. He placed his hands on my chest and pushed me back, causing me to fall onto my back on the bed. He crawled on top of me and pulled my shirt apart (it was a button up), licking at my nipple. I pushed him back up and tackled him, making his books and papers fall to the floor, forgotten. I sat on his stomach and looked down at him. "I'M in charge tonight, got it?" I said. He nodded and made a seductive face. I shoved my finger in his mouth and I felt him suck hard on it and lick it. Man, this was hot. I got hard just watching him suck on my finger.

I pulled my finger out and unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down and revealing my hard on. Sauli licked his lips and looked up at me. I smirked and leaned over, kissing him hard and fumbling with his pants. When I got the button undone, I pulled my lips away from his and pulled his jeans down. I stared at his length before licking up it once. Sauli bit his lip to hold back a moan. "Don't hold it back. Moan for me. It's hot," I said. I loved rough, demanding sex. I found it to be a total turn on.

I leaned down and put my mouth on the head of Sauli's dick, sucking and tasting his precum. He moaned loudly and I sucked harder, taking him further in. I licked and sucked until he moaned loudly and came in my mouth, causing me to swallow quickly (I have had a lot of…. Practice) and kiss Sauli hard on the lips. I wanted him to taste himself, be turned on again. "Do I get a turn with you?" He said as I pulled away from the kiss. I shook my head and lifted his legs up.

It then crossed my mind that Sauli was a virgin. This meant I needed to be gentle, because, in all honesty, it hurts the first time. Plus, my cock is not the average size…

I stuck on of my fingers in my mouth and covered it in saliva as a lube. I saw Sauli's eyes widen. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," I said. I placed my finger at his entrance and pushed it in a tiny bit. Sauli's eyes widened and I felt him shake. I pushed my finger in all the way and started working his hole. He was extremely tight, and I just couldn't wait to get in him.

As I worked him, he started moaning, and I pushed in another finger. He moaned more and more, and I pushed in another finger. Now I had three fingers working his hole and he was moaning, getting hard. "A-Adam… I think I'm going to come…" He mumbled. I immediately pulled my fingers out and he pouted.

"You aren't allowed to come until I fuck you," I said, spitting in my hand and spreading it over my hard cock. I moaned at the light touch and positioned myself at Sauli's hole quickly. "Now, this will probably hurt at first… Are you ready?" I said to Sauli. He nodded and gulped, closing his eyes. I pushed myself in a little bit and he bit his bottom lip. I went in further and he gasped, whimpering a little. I kept pushing in until I was fully in. He was so tight around me that I couldn't help but moan. It felt so amazing. I could see he was in pain, but I knew he would get through this. So I started rocking slowly and he started whimpering again, but the whimpers soon turned into moans, so I decided to go a little faster.

"Oh, fuck, Adam, harder!" He yelled, and I panted, moaning and pounding harder into him. He grabbed his cock and started jacking himself off, but I slapped his hand away. He got the message and continued to moan.

Him being so tight around me was the most amazing feeling I had felt in the whole world. Sure, I have fucked virgins before (like Tommy, he had never had gay sex before), but nothing felt better than when it was with the person you loved.

"Oh my god, Adam!" Sauli yelled. "I'm going to-" Right then, his cock released and so did mine, spraying cum all over us. I pulled out of Sauli, leaning up and kissing his lips. We were both out of breath, so we just lay there, panting and feeling more amazing than ever before.


	25. Pain In Little Things

**Sauli's POV**

The next morning, I woke up in Adam's arms, snuggled in close to his chest. I smiled lightly, sighing in content. I always wanted to wake up like this: in the arms of my lover, best friend…boyfriend. Just, he was everything I could ever hope for and the fact that he wants to be with ME is something I don't think I'll ever be able to comprehend. He is so perfect and magical, almost like an angel, and he wants to be with me. Just the thought makes my heart swell and burst with the utmost of joy. There was nothing more in the world I wanted to do then spend the rest of my life with Adam, even if I was just eighteen, I knew this is what I wanted and their wasn't a doubt in my mind. Thinking about it made me blush and I kissed his chest lightly, loving the sound of his even breathing and melodic heartbeat.

I yawned, stretching and grimacing lightly at the soreness in my thigh area. Okay, I hope that was normal because it was not just a slight pang that ran up my spine, but my stomach hurt too and I was just overall sore in every place. It honestly felt like some professional boxer had his way with me. However, I just shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it and hugging Adam's arm and burying my face into his naked chest. I opened my eyes, glancing at all his freckles and his red chest hair. I grinned, blushing. I didn't have any chest hair and I was completely smooth and tan. He on the other hand had all these ginger features and I loved everything about it. I pressed our nude bodies together and I shivered at the heat. We didn't exactly get dressed last night after the events that went down. I honestly think we were both just too tired to even care. It all happened in such a rush, I don't think either of us expected this to go down….OR Adam to spend the night when my mother and sister were home. Suddenly the realization hit and my eyes widened. With that thought, I gasped, shaking Adam. I just thanked God that she hadn't walked in at all.

"Adam, baby, wake up," I whispered and he moaned, turning over and burying his head into the pillow. I rolled my eyes shaking him some more. "Please wake up," I mumbled and Adam said something into the pillow, turning his face and opening his eyes up, looking at me with a smile. His hair was all around in a thick forest of black and his eyeliner was smudge but somehow still as perfect as ever.

"What's up?" he asked and I sighed, kissing his cheek. He yawned, falling back onto the pillow, but facing me. His smile never ceased and he petted my head.

"You spent the night, but my mom and sister are home," I said rolling over and squeaking, holding my stomach and whimpering. Fuck, I really hope this is normal to feel this much pain after sex. I whimpered, curling into a ball. It was so intense, I do not think I could even move too much because every time I did, I just felt an overwhelming feeling of agony wash over me and I wanted to rip my hair out!

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you sore?" Adam asked, lightly wrapping his arms around me in a hug and I moaned lightly, cuddling close into him. For some reason when he touched me, it did not feel as bad as I expected. "Aw, I'm sorry. It always hurts the first time, but when I top more often, it won't hurt as much," he stated and I blushed, looking up at him. He had a smirk on his perfectly plump lips and smugness in his eyes.

"What makes you think you'll top again?" I hissed and he laughed, kissing my nose and spooning me, his arms secure around my waist.

"I'm the bear, baby. You're my twink. And you know the bears top," he said, licking my ear and I sighed, opening my eyes and seeing my knob turn. A sudden fear swept over me and my eyes widened. I gasped, pushing Adam under the covers quickly and I felt his lips against my stomach and I shut my eyes, pretending I was sleeping. I just hoped Adam wasn't just some off lump in my bed and it looked like the comforter was crumpled up. For that matter, I hoped that Adam wouldn't move too much. He was pressed against me, and curled into half a ball. I just prayed he wouldn't be seen.

"Sauli?" she asked and I groaned, turning over and cringing, attempting to keep tears back. Fuck, I hurt a lot more than I thought I would…

"Yea?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning; I had to pretend I just woke up and keep the pain in my back pocket. If she started asking questions, things would just get so much more complicated and I didn't need that right now at all. I especially didn't need to talk to my mother when Adam was in the room. I could feel Adam keeping perfectly still though, so I do not think my mother would notice. I smiled lightly, knowing he was still here; like my secret. He was always there as support if nothing else and it made my heart patter just a little faster.

"Can you get up and take out the garbage please?" she asked, smiling and walking out the door with a wave. I breathed, sitting up and gasping, grabbing my stomach again and whimpering. Adam quickly came up from the covers, hugging me and kissing the back of my neck.

"Shit, baby. I'm not sure why it hurts so much…" Adam mused and I shrugged. I wasn't sure either, but I had to go do my job and get back because I didn't want her to come back in. I bit my bottom lip, reaching over and grabbing my boxers and shirt, gently putting them on (I didn't want to start crying from the pain in front of Adam) and standing up. I moaned and Adam swiftly held me up and I leaned into his chest, frowning. "I'm sorry, Sauli…" he whispered into my hair. I gulped, hugging him and kissing his jaw.

"I'll be right back, baby," I said, waving and walking out the door and down the stairs. Each step I took was as if my back was breaking and I didn't even think Adam gave it to me _that hard. _I mean, I knew that he was a lot rougher than he anticipated, but I didn't think that bending over and picking up the trash and walking with it outside and back inside would actually bring tears to my eyes. Well, what was I to expect? If I saw someone kiss Adam I know I would get pretty fucking pissed off too, so I cannot blame him. It's my fault too for allowing Niko to do this. I'm just going to have to endure the pain and see it as a punishment. I nodded mentally to myself, considering this.

Though, as soon as I shut the door I could feel the tears run down my face and I couldn't let my mother see me otherwise she would ask why I was crying in the first place! In addition, I very well could not say, "Because Adam Lambert fucked my brains out last night in your house". Do you know what kind of shit that would bring up? She would probably make us move or something! If I moved away from Adam, I'm not entirely sure if I could handle that! I'd rather live in a box then have to move away from my baby.

I whimpered, making my way back upstairs (as quickly as possible without screaming) and swiftly opening my door and shutting it, panting, glancing up at Adam. He had on all his clothes and he looked up at me with a smile then quickly gasped, frowning and rushing up to me. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulder and he pulled me into him. I exhaled heavily, burying my head into him and gripping onto his shirt for more support.

"God damnitt, baby, what happened? Did your mom yell at you or something?" he asked and I shook my head, clinging onto his shirt even tighter, shuddering.

"Adam, I'm in so much pain…" I whimpered and he held me snugger.

"Shit, it shouldn't hurt THIS much. I was really gentle with you, wasn't I?" Adam asked, frowning and kissing my head, lifting my face and holding it. His eyes showed such concern and it made my heart cry out for him, and I wanted to kiss all his sadness away, but I knew I couldn't right now.

"W-Well…" I mumbled, wiping my eyes, "you were really angry…and I guess you just channeled it into sex and just got too into it. I'm not blaming you though, I shouldn't have let Niko kiss me," I murmured, looking at the ground and fiddling with my hands. I glanced up at Adam and he had a heavy frown tugging on his lips.

"God, Sauli. I didn't even realize, it's just…" He sat down on my bed, gingerly putting me on his lap and kissing my cheek. "I don't want anyone touching you or anything, you're mine and…I guess it just got the best of me…," he mumbled and I blushed at him calling me "his". Like, I was never someone's before and it made me feel special in some kind of weird way.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Niko anymore…I think he's petrified of you…So he probably won't talk to me anymore…" I mumbled, leaning my head on his chest and sighing lightly. I knew I would just have to survive school without the one person that actually liked me. I just wondered why out of ALL the people in my school, HE had to be the one to make a move on me and for Adam to HATE.

I felt Adam's hand come up and pet my hair. "Fuck, I really messed up…Do you want me to talk to Niko?" he asked and I shook my head, grabbing his hand and holding it.

"No…he probably would have ditched me in the end like everyone else, ya know?" I asked, and Adam grumbled, grabbing my face and making me look at him. His eyes went from concerned to intense in a matter of seconds and I frowned lightly, not liking where this may have been going.

"Sauli, baby, don't be sad," he whispered, rubbing his thumb on my cheek and smiling. "You're always smiling, can you give me one? Can you give your very stupid and possessive and idiotic boyfriend a smile?" he asked and I giggled, grinning and kissing his neck, cuddling into him. God, he was so fucking amazing.

"Oh, I love my idiotic boyfriend," I purred, gripping his shirt, never wanting to let go so he would be MINE forever and ever...

He laughed, tugging at my hair. He cleared his throat and licked his lips, "I'm still going to talk to Niko though…Do you know where he lives?" he asked and I gasped, looking up at him and shaking my head. What? He was going to talk to Niko? HELL NO. He cannot actually think it will make a difference! It will just make things so much more complicated!

"No, Adam, please don't! Really, you don't need to! He's really big and strong and I don't want anything bad to happen and—"

He laughed, picking me up as he stood. "Do you actually think Niko could kick my ass baby? Besides, you know I never reside to violence. Just a little talk. I'll apologize to him; plus, I have a bone to pick with the bastard for touching you in ways he shouldn't…" Adam huffed under his breath and I shook my head, my heart beating a mile a minute! Adam couldn't go to Niko! I don't need more shit at school.

"Adam…" I whined, hugging him tightly so he wouldn't leave. "No…"

"Baby, I know what I'm doing. You sit here and rest. The sooner you recover, the sooner we can do more fun things," Adam smiled, kissing my head and somehow managing his way out of my grasp and walking over to my window, glancing back at me. "I love you sweetie! I'll see you tonight, okay?" he said, swinging out my window and I was left there, my mouth wide open in shock.

Why was Adam so complicated?


	26. I'm Not a Violent Person, But

**Adam's POV**

I climbed out Sauli's window and down the vines, making my way to my car parked not too far down the street. One thing that was true was that I was sincere about my decision and Sauli couldn't change my mind this time. Niko was the only friend Sauli had, and I'm not going to be that asshole that screws that up. Also, I didn't like having haters. I didn't want Niko to hate me, because I really didn't hate him. It kind of made me mad how he was touching Sauli though…

I shook my head, shaking the image of their lips touching from my thoughts. I didn't need the anger or stress right now. I needed to be calm and collected when I went to talk to Niko because if I wasn't, I would be angry and I'm sure Niko wouldn't like that side of me. Nobody really did.

Then it crossed my mind that I have no idea where Niko lives. Does he live near the school? Does he live far from the school? I had no clue! So, since I was closer to the school, I decided to drive around there first. Then, if I didn't find Niko's house, I would look throughout the rest of town.

I opened the driver's seat door to my car and hopped in, putting the keys in the ignition and driving off. I drove towards the school and passed it, looking at houses that were fairly close. I didn't really know what to look for though. I had never seen Niko's house before, or a car, or anything like that. How was I supposed to find him?

I guess it was my lucky day though, because as I drove by a brick house, I saw a figure standing in the driveway, dribbling a basketball. I stopped and pulled into the driveway, turning off my car and seeing Niko turn to look at me. He looked confused and I stepped out of the car, glancing at his house. It was just gorgeous. The faded sort of red colored bricks were placed high, letting me know that he definitely had two floors in his house. The front of the house had tall columns that were white and shaped like a rectangle. The windows were split up into four parts, as if they were from a drawing a little kid had drawn. I could tell that his family definitely had some money…

When Niko saw my face, he sighed and rolled his eyes, going back to dribbling his ball. He made a shot at the basket and the ball hit the backboard, bouncing off it and coming back to him. He continued to make shots as he talked to me. "What do you want?" he said with an attitude.

"Hi, Niko. I was just coming to ask you, no, beg you, if that's what it takes, to not stop being friends with Sauli. You were really the only person he had besides me and I would really appreciate it if you would just stay his friend…" I said, praying that he wouldn't respond with something mean. I really didn't want my baby to be sad because of my stupid mistake.

"Listen," Niko said, stopping the ball and holding it under his right arm. He turned to look at me. "You came to beg for the wrong thing. I would think you would come to beg for me to stay AWAY from Sauli," he said.

I gave him a confused look. "Why would I want you to stay away from him?" I asked. He lost me. I was so confused. I thought he would hate Sauli now. Or, at least that's what Sauli thinks…

"Because I like him too. That just makes me competition. And now I have all day at school, Monday through Friday, to make him fall for me. Don't worry, soon the drama will be over and he will be in MY arms, not yours," He said, giving me a smirk. I felt the rage boil up inside of me, just like when I saw them kiss. Did he really just have the fucking nerve to say that to me?

Yep, he did.

"Okay, now YOU listen, you little punk. I don't like Sauli, I'm his boyfriend and I LOVE him. So don't just come walking into our relationship, thinking you can tear us apart. We are in love and there is nothing you can do about that," I said. He really needed to shut up and learn how to be a nice person! I came to apologize! That's not happening now!

"I have time to make him love me. I have the rest of the damn school year! I will make him love me, don't hold your breath!" He said, not shouting, but a little above normal talking volume.

"How about you go fuck yourself before I fuck you up myself?" I said, taking a step forward. I couldn't hold in my anger anymore. I wanted to punch this bastard in the face and rip his teeth out! Damn ass hole!

"Nah, I think I'll save the fucking for Sauli," I suddenly gasped, widening my eyes. Did he really just fucking say that? That him and Sauli are going to have SEX? Yea right! That will never happen! But the anger I felt inside of me was too much now…

"Okay, I've had enough of this shit," I said, wanting nothing more than to stick my hands out and rip his head off. But I don't like violence, so I would not hurt this man. "You better watch your back, smart ass," I said, not giving him one more look. I turned around and got in my car, flooring it as I backed out of the driveway. When I got on the road, I didn't think about it. I started driving right back to where I came from.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I drove and dialed Sauli's number.


	27. Bring Us Down

**Sauli's POV**

I frowned, sitting on the bed and looking at my hands. I knew Adam was going to talk to Niko whether it was against or for my wishes. Once he set his mind to something, there was no stopping him…I just wished it was a lot less complex then the circumstance gave. I mean, out of all the times for Adam to walk in on us, Niko had to kiss me; honestly, it was just too bloody perfect and I _hated _that it was so complicated. All I wanted was for us to live happily forever after like in those fairytales, but of course, the fairytales are all heterosexual royalty, so I guess I have to keep dreaming. Screw you society.

With a sigh, I stood up, sauntering to the door and opening it, making my way downstairs. I glanced over and my sister and mother were watching TV, and I smiled a little walking into the kitchen. I wasn't good at much, but I knew I could bake. I grabbed a bowl, spoon and everything I needed to make cupcakes. Yes, I know it was so elementary school, but frankly, I did not care. I was good at making sweets so I'm just going to stick to what I know…plus, maybe Adam will think it's cute. In addition, if him and Niko got into a fight (which I'm suspecting they did), perhaps eating something sugary will calm him down because I knew how much Adam loved food—and I knew how much Adam loved sweet food for that matter.

I started pouring the flour and sugar together and all the other ingredients required in order to make this delicate pastry. After it was all concocted and mixed, I put them into their molds and set them in the oven with a grin, and began working on the frosting. I made pink, blue, and green frosting all out of sugar and heavy cream (and of course food coloring). I lathered them into the frosting bags and heard the beep of the oven. I quickly took the cupcakes out and let them cool. After I gave them their designated time to rest, I put on the frosting. First blue, then I put A plus S on it with the pink frosting. On the other, I put green and spelled out 'Love' with blue. I blushed, rolling my eyes at the cliché-ness of this whole situation, but I kind of liked the sappy things. So did Adam, so it all works out. I grabbed some red heart sprinkled and drizzled those over both the cakes with a sheepish smile. This was going to be so incredibly sentimental, but I knew it would cheer Adam up if nothing else.

After grabbing both my cupcakes and cleaning up my mess, I passed my family with a smile and quickly went back upstairs, praying Adam wasn't there. If he was, then oh well, I would just give him the cupcakes and go on with my plan, but it would be best if it were all just a surprise! When I opened the door, I saw he wasn't. With a sigh of relief, I set the deserts down, looking at my phone and seeing a text message from about five minutes ago. I read it with a frown.

_Coming back over. Fucking love u._

Adam was on edge, I could tell. Normally he puts a heart or smiley in his texts, so something must have happened. Plus, he doesn't really cuss in his texts. Man, I really wanted nothing to happen between them. I hoped I could make him feel better. Even if I couldn't do much, I tried and I knew he would appreciate it. Then I heard a scratch and I gasped, quickly grabbing the cakes and sitting on my bed with a smile when Adam stumbled into my room. He sighed in anger, sitting back up and looking at me. His eyes gazed down to what was in my hands and I blushed, smiling.

"I made cupcakes!" I exclaimed, holding the one that said 'Love' out to him. "This one says love and the other has our initials…" I mumbled shyly, glancing up at him and his frustrated expression quickly fell. It was replaced with his perfect smile and his bright blue eyes glistening.

"Holy shit, how the hell did YOU ever fall for ME?" he asked, swiftly jumping onto my bed and scooping me up in his arms, nuzzling into my neck, and breathing on my skin. "I love you so much. You're the cutest damn thing in the world…," he murmured, taking the Love cupcake from me and licking at the frosting with a wink. I blushed, cuddling into his chest. Even Adam could make the cutesy things into something sexual…I should have known.

"I love you too, Adam," I said, setting my cupcake down and looking up at Adam. His cupcake was gone and he had blue and green frosting all over his face. It was all around his lips and some on his nose. He was busy sucking on his fingers when he looked at me and his mouth fell open.

"Oh, shit, was I not supposed to eat it?" he asked, panicking and I laughed, leaning up and licking around his mouth, tasting the frosting and pulling back. I poked his nose, taking the frosting from his skin and putting it in my mouth with a charming smile.

"Baby, of course you were supposed to eat it. I'm glad you liked it," I mused and he sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I buried my head in his chest, grinning. Great, he was in a much better mood then I first anticipated. How can you not be when you eat cupcakes? Just the result of baking—I love you sugar.

"I like you…" he said and then I heard him sigh sadly. I frowned, tilting my head up and looking at him. "Promise…Promise you won't leave me for _Niko_," he hissed the last part and my eyes widened and I furrowed my eyebrows together with frustration. His eyes were focused on me with a palpable glaze. His bottom lip was exerted in a pout and the corners of his lips were pulled into a frown. "Promise," he said in a tender tone.

"Adam, why would I want to be with Niko? I want to be with you forever and always," I said, bringing my hand up and brushing his black bangs to the side. He exhaled, shrugging and looking to the side, avoiding my gaze. This kind of reminded me when I got jealous of Tommy. I guess this is all just normal in a relationship, but I never expected it to be this realistic. However, I knew where Adam was coming from and I couldn't judge him for having these feelings. If I saw him making out with someone a green monster would develop in me with the utter most jealously possible.

"Well, I dunno…He's good looking and he goes to your school, and he's your age and not some old dude in his twenties—" he started and I grabbed his face with both my hands and looked at him with hard eyes. His irises landed on mine and they looked sad.

"I love YOU. No one else. You have changed my life and you make me want to smile and get up in the morning. There's no way I can see myself being with anyone else…" I said, smiling and leaning in, kissing him on the lips in a passionate endeavor. He grinned, rolling over so he was straddling my waist. His hands came up and entangled in my hair, tugging and I moaned, shutting my eyes and licking his bottom lip. He happily opened and I felt his tongue ravage my own. He pulled back with a pop and looking at me lovingly.

"Fuck, I love you," he claimed, falling back to the side and pressing me against him. I bit my bottom lip, nuzzling into him and shutting my eyes.

"Rakastan…" I murmured before I fell asleep in his arms...

...

"LIKE HELL HE IS."

"WELL MAYBE IF HE DIDN'T STEAL LIKE SOME LOWLIFE, HE WOULDN'T BE IN JAIL."

"SCREW YOU; YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY. SAULI!"

My eyes opened up and I groaned, trying to figure out what was happening until I heard my mother SCREAM my name again and I gasped, jumping up from bed and hearing Adam grunt, but I was out the door and down the stairs in a second flat. Why was she screaming for me? Was something wrong? Is Sara or her hurt? Holy shit, I hope nothing bad happened, otherwise I would feel awful for not being there to protect them.

"WHAT MOM?" I called, glancing at her and panting then looking over and gasping. Adam's father (whose name I cannot remember) was standing in the doorway looking as angry as ever. Shit. Is this why she called me down here? WHAT WAS ADAM'S DAD EVEN DOING HERE? Was he looking for Adam? Then I mentally groaned. Adam hadn't been home last night or all day today, of course he's looking for his son. He's been missing in action for almost two days! How did he not figure this out sooner? I should have made Adam go home!

"IS MY SON HERE?" he yelled at me and I took in a sharp breath, my eyes widening and suddenly feeling extremely small under his intense stature. He was so angry and I didn't want any of Adam's family members to hate me…

"U-Um…I…" I was attempting to stutter out a response, but I wasn't entirely sure what to say. I didn't want to lie, but if I told him he was here, then my mother would be angry and they would figure out we were sneaking out to see each other and if that happened Adam and I would be separated for God knows how long and I don't think I would be able to handle that right now!

"TELL HIM HE'S NOT HERE, SAULI!" my mom exclaimed and I gulped, shaking lightly and fiddling with my fingers.

"W-Well, I…"

"Dad?" I turned around and Adam was standing at the bottom steps, looking at his dad in shock then back at me. I gasped, shuffling over to him and holding onto his shirt, burying my head into his chest, shivering. It was a showdown right now and I knew he wouldn't be able to see each other in a long time after this. However, being with Adam gave me some kind of moral support and hope in this situation. I didn't want to let go of him, he was holding onto me for dear life, and I just wanted to be gone with Adam, never to return.

I felt Adam wrap his arms securely around my waist as he looked at his father. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING. YOU KNOW WE DON'T SPEAK OF THE KOSKINENS, LET ALONE…" he trailed off, looking at me with disgust. "BECOME LOVERS WITH THEIR SON!" he screamed and I squeaked, holding onto Adam's shirt tighter. Shit, his tone was so harsh…

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Adam retaliated and I felt him being tugged on, I looked up to see that his dad was jerking at his arm, trying to get him to go with him, but he was holding onto me and I him. "Dad, stop! I want to be with Sauli!" he informed, hugging me tightly. I gripped onto his shirt even tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Sauli, I said you could NEVER see him and you go behind my back and do this?" I heard my mother say and I groaned. Then I felt my mother tugging on my shoulders and Adam's dad was pulling him. I gasped, feeling Adam's grasp loosen then suddenly disappear. I looked up and grabbed his hand, he held on, looking at me with wide, terrified eyes, and I shook my head.

"Adam…" I whispered until our hands unhitched and his dad dragged him out. I watched him go and tears formed in my eyes, until I saw him break out of his dad's grasp.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I AM IN LOVE WITH SAULI. I WANT TO BE WITH HIM AND YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE!" Adam screamed, turning his heel and beginning to walk back to me and I grinned, reaching out until my mother slammed the door in his face and my blissful expression swiftly fell and I took in a shaky breath, tears falling from my eyes. She dragged me upstairs and put me in my room, walking over to my window and smashing it shut, locking it with a locker lock. She then turned towards me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. You are not allowed to leave your room unless you have SCHOOL OR WORK! Nothing else!" she yelled, grabbing my phone on her way out and thumping the door shut.

The tears flowed freely down my cheeks and I gasped falling onto my bed and staring up at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what just happened.

When will I see my baby again?


	28. Broken Hearts, Broken Memories

**Adam's POV**

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I AM IN LOVE WITH SAULI. I WANT TO BE WITH HIM AND YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE!" I yelled, turning on my heels and walking back towards the open front door. I could see Sauli struggling in his mom's arms. It killed me to see him so upset. I tried to hold back the tears. But suddenly, the door was slammed shut and Sauli was nowhere in my view. This had to be just a dream. Sauli and I couldn't actually be being torn apart again.

I stood, staring at the door. My eyes were wide and my mouth was the slightest bit agape. Then I felt a tug on my shirt and I stumbled backwards, balancing myself so I wouldn't fall. I managed to pull myself out of the person's gasp and turned around, staring my dad in the face. "DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN YOU ARE PUTTING US THROUGH? YOU ARE TERRIBLE FOR DOING THIS TO US!" I yelled at my dad. He looked even angrier now than ever before. I had never seen him so enraged in his life.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PAIN RIGHT NOW. AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE, YOU LIVE BY MY RULES!" He shouted back. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I let the tears fall from my eyes. My sight got blurry and I could feel my heart breaking as I thought about Sauli.

It was over. It was all over. I would never get to see Sauli again all because our parents hate each other. I would suffer forever because of this. There would be no more happy times where we would just cuddle and talk, no more times where I would hold him in my arms and kiss him lightly and tell him how much I loved him. It was all over.

Suddenly, an idea popped in to my head. Maybe it wasn't all over. Maybe there was a way I could work this out. Or maybe there was a way I could make my own rules.

"Fine…" I mumbled to my dad. "I guess I am moving out then. I will live by MY rules and my rules only. I guess this is goodbye," I said, turning and sprinting to my car before my dad could say anything to me. This was a brilliant idea! I would get to see Sauli with no objection by my parents!

But then another thing popped into my head.

Just because I was living by my rules didn't mean that Sauli could live by his rules. He was still in his last year of school. We would have to wait AT LEAST a month before Sauli could move out. And he probably wouldn't want to do it right away. He is a home kind of person; I know that for a fact.

I sighed, slowing down my pace as I got to my car. Love was so complicated. So was life. Why did society hate me so much? If Sauli and I loved each other, why couldn't we just be together and happy? Why did everything have to be so hard? Oh yeah, because God wanted to spice up life a little bit when he created it.

Well spiced up didn't make me entertained. Spiced up made me mad and annoyed. It made my heart shatter into a million pieces because I couldn't see the one person in the world that I loved the most. Yet I ask again, why did God want to spice things up?

I stuck my key in the ignition and started my car, driving to my house. First things first, I had to get all my crap together. Then I would call Tommy and ask him if I could stay there for a few days. Just until I found a place to stay for myself. I'm sure he would accept. He was my best friend and he had plenty of extra space in his apartment.

When I arrived at my house, I turned off the car, seeing my dad's already in the driveway. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and walking towards the front door. The door felt like miles away. I just wanted to get there so the weight would be lifted off my shoulders as soon as I told my family (everyone but my dad, because he already knew) what was happening. I'm sure my mom would be upset. She would beg me to stay, that's why I needed to get in and out and just be gone. It's not as if they would never see me again, anyways.

When I got to the door and opened it up, I saw my mother sitting on the couch next to my father, crying into her hands. When they heard me walk in, their heads popped up. My father glared at me and my mother gave me a sad look. "Adam…" She said as she stood up. I could hear the heartbreak in her voice. "Don't do this. He is just your boyfriend! People come and go, Adam…"

I felt the fire burn deeper in me. Okay, Sauli was not just another boyfriend! I loved him! I wanted to be with him forever and always. There was nothing they could say to change my decision.

"I am in LOVE with Sauli, Mom! There is nothing you can say to stop me!" I yelled. I heard her say my name as I ran off, jogging up the stairs and to my room. I grabbed three suitcases from under my bed and threw my clothes in, my accessories, makeup, and other items I would need. I took those three suitcases and walked downstairs, dragging them with me as I walked. As I passed the living room, I ignored the stares from my parents.

I came back inside after putting those suitcases in the car and went back up to my room. I grabbed some other small things that I would need. I made a few more trips from my room to my car and back again before all that was left in my room was a mattress, a dresser, and a T.V.

I sighed, taking my last look at my room. It was sad that I was leaving, but it was for my own good. I would have to leave eventually anyways, when I wanted a family and a career. I couldn't live with my parents forever.

I closed the door to my room and walked down the stairs slowly. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table and my dad was on the phone, pacing around the table. I was guessing that he was on the phone with Neil, considering Neil was at college and he was missing a lot. When my dad saw me, he mumbles a quick "goodbye" into the phone and hung it up. He stood tall and looked at me. My mom also stood from her chair and took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving. I will see you again though, I promise. Maybe if you would let me love whom I wanted, I wouldn't have to do this. But now there is nothing you can say or do to stop me. I love you guys," I said. My mom walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, sobbing into my chest. When she let go, my dad held out his hand. I guess this was all I was going to get from him. A handshake, because he really wasn't fond of my decision.

I shook his hand and smiled weakly and lightly at them before taking my house key out of my pocket and tossing it on the table. Then I sighed, turning around and walking out the door, closing it behind me. I let a single tear fall from my eye as I looked back at the house. Then I was in my car, driving to Tommy's house.

I picked up my phone, finding Tommy's name in my phone and clicking his number. I placed the phone to my ear as I pressed my foot harder on the gas pedal, accelerating by a little bit. I listened to the dial tone until I heard Tommy on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" he said, answering his phone.

"Tommy, can I stay at your house for a few days? I'll explain when I get there. If it's okay with you, of course..." I mumbled. I heard Tommy laugh and I smiled a little.

"Of course you can Adam! You can stay in the guest room!" He said cheerfully, sounding excited. I laughed at his joyful tone.

"Thank you so much, Tommy. If you ever need anything, I-" I started to say, but Tommy cut me off.

"You don't need to do anything, Adam. I'll see you in a few!" He said, and then hung up the phone. Gosh, I was so happy to have a friend like Tommy.

When I arrived at Tommy's house about ten minutes later, I stood at the door with most of my stuff. I knocked and Tommy opened the door, smiling big and wrapping me in a hug. I smiled at him when he pulled away, and he helped me carry my stuff inside. "So Adam, tell me why you're here!" He said, a slight smile on his face. I sighed, losing the color in my eyes. So I started at the beginning.

Once I had finished telling him the whole story, his smile faded from his face. "I think your relationship with Sauli is too stressful…," he said, looking down. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He looked back up again and placed his hand lightly on my chest.

"I know someone MUCH better for you, Adam…," he said, pushing his hips against mine and forcing me against the wall. I gasped, putting my hands on his chest and pushing him off. He made a quick whining noise and stumbled backwards, looking at me, confused.

"WHAT THE HELL, TOMMY?" I yelled, throwing my arms behind me in an exasperated expression. I tried to catch my breath. Did Tommy really just hit on me? He knew I loved Sauli!

"ADAM, SAULI IS WAY TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!" He yelled back. I gasped. Maybe Tommy really did want me. He would come up with any excuse he could get, wouldn't he? That was about the stupidest one anyone has ever said to get me and Sauli to break up. But our love was too strong to break.

"AGE IS JUST A NUMBER! Plus, I love him, Tommy. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here…" I said. Tommy frowned and looked up at me.

"No, Adam, don't leave! I'm sorry… It won't happen again, I promise…," he said. I sighed, nodding. I honestly didn't want to deal with any other crap anymore. There was too much stress on my shoulders right now. All I wanted to do was see my baby.

I grabbed my stuff, dragging it into the guest room. Right before I closed the door, I heard Tommy tell me a quick "goodnight". I closed the door, not bothering to respond. If I said anything, I would break down into tears. But I had to let them out sometime, so when the door was fully closed, I slid down it and cried into my hands.


	29. I Just Love You

**Sauli's POV**

I sighed, frowning as I sauntered through the crowded hallways of my school, attempting to make it out alive from all the seniors and whatnot. It was the same as every day. People would keep bumping into one another, not caring just so they could get on with their own social lives. It really didn't matter if they pushed me around or (accidently, I guess) shoved me against a locker. Frankly, though, it didn't matter much to me anymore. Whatever happens at this point couldn't make anything any worse.

Life has been…well, dull and depressing (to sum it up nicely). My mom will not let me leave my room at all and I have resulted to drawing and trying to keep myself entertained so I didn't explode from boredom. It was hard though because I couldn't text Adam, sneak out of the house, or have any communication with him whatsoever. It was so god damn tedious.

There was one particular day, however, when I was lying on my bed, so bored that I might have died. Then my mom came into my room with a pair of scissors and cut off all my hair so I was only left both sides of my head shaved except for the middle, which was a short Mohawk I kept together with gel. It was random, I'll admit. She just came in, chopped it all off without any protest from me because nothing mattered right now. My mother seemed pleased with this and she smiled at my newfound look and skipped off, leaving me alone to wallow in my own depression. I didn't hate my hair, persay, but I preferred having my long hair in a ponytail. Having short hair just made me feel so much more exposed. With my long hair, my bangs could over up my eyes and everything, but now I was just open to the public (plus, long hair is better for sexual things), though I knew I just had to suck it up and deal with it. It's not the worst thing.

No, the worse thing was Adam being gone. For over two weeks. I'm hitting my third Monday without him and it's the hardest thing ever. Getting up in the morning with no motivation was one of the most sorrowful things you can do. We have gone this long before, but that was actually before we loved each other. It's a terrible feeling knowing that you'll wake up every morning without your love besides you. Without him caressing you hand with a tender smile; without his small freckled smile greeting you. I had to wonder if Adam moved on. It's not as if we made any special planned actions subsequent to being caught. Maybe it was too soon and I was just thinking of the worst scenarios possible. However, the thought of Adam with someone else ached at my heartstrings and I tried not to think about it as I turned into the bathroom. No way was I going to think about it. That was just…

I sighed, walking up to the sink and washing my hands, splashing my face. I only had three more classes, then I can go home and just…I'm not even sure. So bleak. What was I going to do when I was out of school? Oh, right…Going home and forced into my room. How fucking fun. I frowned at my reflection and exhaled, trying to compose myself. I hated being so sad.

"Hey, Sauli!" I turned around, and saw Niko was entering the bathroom. I smiled weakly at him, grabbing a paper towel and drying off my hands. It wasn't really awkward between us, but he refused to talk about what went down between him and Adam. I wanted to know, but he wouldn't budge on the subject so I eventually dropped it. He was just as easy going as before and I was happy he didn't hate me as if I thought he did. You think he would because I totally rejected him and my boyfriend blew up at him, but I guess he was just mellow he just blew it off.

"Hi, Niko," I mumbled, holding onto my backpack straps. I glanced up and he walked up to me, leaning against the wall. I felt my face heat up lightly and I looked at the ground, biting my bottom lip. I disliked this close contact with anyone other than Adam. It made me uncomfortable.

"So, ya know school ends in a couple weeks and on the last day of school is prom," he said and I nodded, a frown touching my lips. I had been planning to ask Adam to prom for months, but I just never worked up the courage, and now it was too late because we wouldn't be seeing each other...for…god knew how long…Even if I did ask him, he'd probably think it was so stupid! He's twenty-one; he doesn't want to go to some silly and preppy high school dance.

"Anyway, I was wondering…Do ya, maybe…wanna go with me?" he asked and I blushed looking up at him. Did he really just…? Okay, Sauli, you have to get it through your brain that Niko likes you more than you like him. Just try to comprehend it. And I know I should say yes, but deep in my mind, I knew it still wanted to ask Adam, even though it was futile. So, I was going to take the rough and spiraling road of doom rather than going with the socially acceptable one because I'm so stupid and in love like that.

"I…I would love to Niko, but…I-I was planning on asking Adam…" I whispered, watching at the ground and feeling small. "I'm sorry," I mumbled looking up and Niko had his teeth clenched. I shrugged lightly, gulping and attempting to stay strong against his tall stature and demeanor.

"Sauli, I dunno what you see in him! I'm your age; I go to your school! What does he have that I don't? I wanna be with you!" he exclaimed and I gasped, blinking and shaking my head.

"Niko, it's not you, it's me! I'm really sorry, but I'm in love with him and I—" before I could finish his lips were pushed against mine and he pressed me to the wall, his tongue breaking through my lips. I inhaled and he just used that opportunity to dig deeper. I whined, pushing him off. I was starting to get really pissed off that he kept taking advantage of me even though he knew Adam and I were together! "NIKO! I SAID I'M NOT INTERESTED! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Niko growled, pushing me further into the wall, his eyes boring into mine, "This is your last chance, Sauli! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" he shouted and I squirmed, breaking out of his grasp and frowning.

"Leaving!" I said, rushing out of the bathroom and gulping, wiping my eyes when I felt tears accumulate. I couldn't cry, he wasn't worth it! He kept trying to kiss me and make moves on me! I thought he was straight too! Even though we never really discussed it, but whatever, I knew I shouldn't feel anything right now! I guess it was just because he was my only friend then he went and fucked it up because he…I don't even know! I gave an exasperated sigh as I paced to health. When I finally arrived, I found my seat, throwing my stuff down and sitting, crossing my arms and trying to control my anger. I wasn't normally an angry person, but Niko made me furious! I hated him coming onto me and then he…kissed me! It was just so…UGH. I wanted my lips to only be reserved for one person and one person only! And unfortunately, that person is nowhere to be found because our parents simply don't approve of our relationship. This was SO ridiculous because it shouldn't matter! It wasn't just puppy love and I was going to get over Adam in a couple months! We had been dating for a really long time and I can see myself spending every waking moment with him god damnitt!

I didn't even hear the teacher call my name. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts and furious rants. Nevertheless, when he shouted it for the third time my ears perked up and I exhaled lightly.

"Yea?" I said. He seemed annoyed and I wanted to roll my eyes. Don't irritate me, god damnitt!

"The office needs you," he said and my eyes widened as I packed all my stuff into my backpack. I nodded, walking out the door and trying to control my breathing. My emotions seemed to be all over the damn place today! First, I was miserable, then surprised, then livid, and now I'm worried. But I had a right to be! Why did the office need me? Did Niko tell or me or something? Did something happen at home and Sara came to get me? I hope nothing terrible occurred because I honestly didn't need this extra-added stress. I bit my bottom lip, rounding the corner and staring at the ground. I didn't know what was to face me ahead…

Then when I eventually looked up I stopped dead cold in my tracks. My breathing took a hitch and my eyes widened and I could feel the wetness already beginning to form in them. Standing about twenty feet in front of me was Adam. He was in a pair of tight black pants and his pair of "medges" over that, making him at least another three inches taller than me. Around his torso were a gray tee and a black leather jacket over that. His make-up was done heavily and his green and ebony hair was in its normal up flame fashion. He turned around completely, facing me with a small and genuine smile. My mouth fell open slightly and I ran up to him, tackling him in a hug and wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs hitching around his waist. I felt him wrap me in a hug, he was warm, and lively, just what I wanted.

"A-Adam," I mumbled into his neck, feeling the tears pool in the corner of my eyes. I didn't even feel or notice him walking out of the school until he had me pressed up against his car and his lips hit mine. I whined, grabbing his face and opening his mouth with my tongue. We bumped tongues and then shut our mouths just kissing until he pulled back, smiling wide at me.

"Fuck, I missed you," he mumbled, burying his face into my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist. I held his hand, nuzzling into his hair. I took in a deep breath and absorbed his scent, savoring it. "You cut your hair," he mumbled into me, leaning back and patting my hair. I blushed, shrugging. He grinned, coming down and kissing the side of my head. "I think it's incredibly sexy," he mused and my heart picked up its pace and I kissed his neck, clawing at his shirt. "Come on, we're going to our place," he said, pulling back and ushering me into the car. I grinned, hopping in and waiting for Adam to enter. He turned on the car and began taking the route to our place. I unbuckled my seatbelt, leaning over and kissing his neck, snuggling into him and he laughed, taking one hand off the steering wheel and caressing my cheek. "I love you," he said, taking a turn to the left. I giggled, pushing into his hand.

"I love you more," I purred, crawling up to him and laying my head on his lap, kissing his tummy and trailing my finger over his belt. I glanced up and I saw he was biting his bottom lip, sucking on it. A smirk tugged on my lips and I giggled, snuggling more into him.

"Babe, as much as I would love to fuck your brains out, I wasn't planning on that today," he murmured, cupping my cheek as his eyes were on the road until he pulled to the side, stopping the car. I whined, sitting up and jumping out of the car and racing up to Adam and hugging him, burying my head into his chest. "Sauli…" he said and I looked up with a grin, nuzzling under his jaw. He laughed, taking my hand and leading us through the bushes. He went on first and I followed quickly behind, grasping onto his hand. He then stopped and I ran into his back. I blinked, glancing up at him.

"What, Adam?" I asked, then saw him reach up to a tree and pluck a single white flower from the tree and turning around, handing it to me with a cheesy grin. I rolled my eyes, taking the flower and holding it close to me. "You're such a hopeless romantic," I said and he laughed, leading us to the fork.

"I'm not that hopeless if you fell for my charm," he inquired and I blushed as he sat on the grass near the pond and pulled me onto his lap as I trailed my finger over the pedals of the flower. Then the flower suddenly reminded me of a corsage. Like the one boys give to girls at their prom. Shit. I gulped, gripping onto the flower as I leaned my head against Adam's chest and his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. It was peaceful, it really was. I loved that even though we hadn't seen each other in over fourteen days, we didn't have to immediately catch up on things; instead, we would simply be in one another's arms and call this enough. However, I _needed _to ask Adam this or else it would gnaw at me forever.

"Um…Adam…" I said quickly, feeling the burn of a blush meet my flesh.

"Yes, baby?" he asked, leaning his chin on my shoulder and glancing to the side at me. I looked to the side and he frowned, rubbing his cheek against mine. "What is it?" he asked.

I sighed, petting the flower gently. "Do…Do you…Wanna…Um…" I was trying to say it, but I just couldn't!

"Wanna what? Come on, Sauli, I won't think it's stupid or anything," he said gently and I gulped again.

"Do you…W-Wanna…go…t-to…um, p-prom with me?" I asked, feeling my face burn and when he didn't respond, I exhaled sharply. "No, it was stupid, gah! I'm sorry, Adam! I…" Then I felt him push me to the ground and he rolled over on top of me with a giant ass grin on his face.

"Aw, baby…" he mused, rubbing my cheek. "Of course, I want to go to prom with you! Duh! Why wouldn't I?" he asked, leaning down and kissing my nose. "I'll make it the best prom in the world and you'll be my prince," he said, my eyes widened, and I squeaked, feeling so embarrassed. He laughed, licking my cheek and pulling back.

"R-Really? You actually wanna go to some silly dance with me?" I asked and he smiled, nodding.

"At my prom, I took some chick. It wasn't right, but I would love to make your prom the best in the world!" he mused and I gasped, wrapping my arms around his neck and taking him into a kiss. He cupped my face and we just kissed. Did it really matter for how long? I didn't think so. We just kissed.

Because I loved him so damn much; other than words, kissing was the only way I could express it.

Because I just fucking love him.


	30. Back Again

**Adam's POV**

"I think I should be getting you home now… Your mom will know something is up if you don't show up after school," I said, sighing and turning to look at Sauli. He didn't seem upset, which really did surprise me. I would have thought he wouldn't want to leave me. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Sauli was finally getting over me… If that was the case, I might as well die right now.

No, I need to stop thinking like that. Sauli loves me, and there has to be a reasonable explanation as to why he looks normal right now and not torn apart inside like me. I honestly didn't want to leave my baby and, obviously, I couldn't help but show it.

"No, I don't have to go home," Sauli said to me with a light smile touching his lips. Oh, so I was wrong. He isn't over me and wanting to move on with his life. I gave him a confused look. "I was supposed to stay at Niko's tonight to work on a project, but he and I got into a fight…," he said, looking down. I frowned.

"What did you get into a fight about?" I asked, hoping I wasn't intruding on anything too personal. But he was my boyfriend, and I'm sure he has nothing to hide.

"Well, he asked me to prom and… when I told him I was going to ask you, he… well, he kissed me…" Sauli said, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. I gasped, feeling extremely angry. When was this kid going to leave him alone? "But don't go talk to him again, Adam! You don't need the stress…" He said. I tried to keep calm, but I just couldn't. Though, if Sauli didn't want me to talk to him, I wouldn't. I just want my baby to be happy.

"I won't," I said, "but he needs to leave you alone. I swear, one more time and he will be sorry he ever bothered you in the first place." I couldn't help hating Niko. I tried not to, but I just couldn't ignore how much he annoyed the living shit out of me.

"Let's not think about it right now, Addy. Just think about how much I love you," Sauli said, placing a hand on my chest and pushing me down. He straddled my waist and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me hard.

After about three seconds, I pulled away and looked at him skeptically. "Addy?" I asked, letting out a small laugh. "Where did that come from?"

Sauli sat up so he was sitting on my stomach. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could see him better. "I don't know," he responded. "It's cute though." He smiled at me and my heart fluttered. I loved him so much.

I laughed, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you," I said, sitting all the way up and lifting him off me. I stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with me. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"We are going to Tommy's," I said, pulling him towards my car. As we walked, I explained everything that had happened. "That day when my dad came to your house, I told him that I was old enough to date who I wanted. So he told me that if I lived in his house, I lived by his rules. So I moved out. Now I live with Tommy until I can get enough money to get my own apartment," I said, letting go of his hand so he could get into the passenger seat of the car while I climbed in the driver's seat. When we were all the way in, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"So… You moved out and left your family, all because you wanted to be with me?" He said, gulping and looking nervous. Why was he nervous?

"Yes… Is that a problem?" I asked him, starting the car and driving off, passing Sauli's house on the way to Tommy's. As we passed, I could almost see me and my dad standing in their front yard fighting. That was probably the last full conversation I had had with him in about two weeks.

"No, it's just… You didn't have to do that. Risk your family all for me. I'm not really worth it…" He said, looking out the window to avoid eye contact, I was guessing.

"Sauli," I said, glancing over at him quickly before looking back out at the road. "You are worth so much. I would give up everything to be with you. I love you," I finished, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"I love you too, Addy," He said, squeezing my hand lightly.

The rest of the car ride was fairly silent, just us holding hands and the sound of the car motor running. When I pulled into Tommy's driveway, I noticed his car was gone. Maybe he was out for the night. I cut the engine to my car and stepped out, locking it when both my and Sauli's doors were closed. I met Sauli at the front of the car and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside.

When we got inside, I went straight to the kitchen. I hadn't eating much today and I was extremely hungry. I went into the cabinet, pulling out a jar or peanut butter. Sauli watched me as I dipped a spoon in, filling it with peanut butter and popped it in my mouth. I smiled lightly (with my mouth closed, of course) as I let the substance melt in my mouth.

Sauli pranced over to me, looking me in the eyes as he dipped a finger in the jar, put his finger in his mouth and sucked hard. I gulped, watching as he dipped his finger in again and smothered it all over my lips. Then he leaned up, licking all over my mouth and forcing my lips to part with his tongue. He kissed me quickly and pulled away. I whined at the loss of touch. He smirked and skipped away.

I followed him to the kitchen table where he sat on the table, spreading his legs. When I got close enough, he grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me close to his chest and kissing me. As I moaned, he pulled me down on top of him so that he was lying with his back on the table and I was straddling his waist. I pulled away from the kiss, lifting up his shirt and pulling it over his head. I took some peanut butter and smothered a strip on his stomach. Then I placed the jar of peanut butter on the table and I leaned down, licking slowly up his stomach. His chest rose and he placed his hands in my hair, pulling my face up so I could lick at his nipple.

"A little horny, aren't we?" I said with a smirk.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't your leg pressed into my thigh," he said, smirking back. I rolled my eyes and leaned down, wrapping my lips around his nipple and sucking, causing a moan to come from Sauli. I worked on the other nipple with my fingers. Then I bit down, causing a loud yelp.

"Mmm, Adam… Just get to it already," Sauli said. Wow, I have never seen him so horny in my life. All the times we've had sex and none have been like this…

"Not just yet, baby. You have to be patient," I said, pulling my shirt off. I sat up so I was sitting on Sauli's knees. It never really crossed my mind that we were on a table, but that's okay. That just made it ten times hotter.

I unbuttoned and unzipped Sauli's jeans, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. Then I took some peanut butter and put it on my hand, rubbing it all over Sauli's hard cock. He moaned loudly, so I leaned down and licked at the head, tasting the perfect combination of peanut butter and precum.

I sucked on the head of his cock, making him moan in pure pleasure before taking him all the way in. He made noises that made me moan, making my cock throb harder and sending vibrations from my mouth to his cock. Soon, I couldn't take it any longer. And I didn't want him to come while I was giving him a blowjob; I wanted him to save it all for the fucking.

"You ready, baby?" I said, leaning up and kissing his lips as I pulled my pants down.

"I've been ready," he said back, making me giggle a little bit.

Sauli spread his legs and I took some peanut butter and put it all over my fingers as a lube. I'm surprised Sauli didn't object to it. He actually looked turned on when he saw me with my peanut butter fingers.

I placed two fingers in his hole to start, stretching him as he moaned. I could see his dick get harder and harder by the second. I pushed another finger in, stretching him wider. I really wanted to make him prepared this time and not have a repeat of last time…

Soon came the time, and I removed my fingers, no longer covered in peanut butter, and positioned myself on the table so that I was on my knees at his entrance. Then I covered my cock in more peanut butter, moaning at the light touch.

"Ready?" I asked him. Sauli just nodded, leaning his head back on the table and closing his eyes. I pushed in a little bit, watching his mouth drop open. He moaned, and I pushed in a little more, feeling he wasn't as tight as last time. When I was eventually all the way in, I rocked in and out, moaning. He was still tight, just not as tight as last time.

We both kept moaning and I went fast and faster. He yelled out when I hit his spot, his eyes squeezing shut tight. I pounded harder and harder until I felt myself getting to that point. Right as I came in him, he came all over our stomachs.

I pulled out of him, licking the white substance off his stomach and kissing his lips hard. "You're so amazing baby. I love you so much," I said. I leaned down and kissed him again, moaning when he let his tongue lick the inside of my mouth. Then he pulled away.

"I bet I love you more," he said back.


	31. I Should've Started Running

**Sauli's POV**

I panted, leaning up on my elbows and kissing Adams' lips dirtily again with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, lifting me up into sitting position on the table and I wrapped my legs around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. I breathe hotly onto his flesh and he shivered, moaning lightly and hanging his head against my shoulder.

"Well, I hope I satisfied your hunger," Adam growled and I giggled, shrugging and playing with the hair on top of his head, twirling it in and out of my nimble fingers. It was damp from sweat but still shone green and black. It was sexy and I wanted to tug at it even more. I had to wonder when I turned into such a sex beast. I use to be a shy little boy, and then Adam came along and turned me into a sex-craving monster. It was fabulously unplanned, I'll say, and I would never complain about it.

"Perhaps, but I'm always up for seconds," I purred and Adam looked at me with surprise, but then he quickly leaned down, pressing his lips against mine, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth. It pressed against my cheek and I moaned, tugging at his hair, ready for another hot and heated workout session.

"Whoa, holy shit! Sorry!" Suddenly, Adam pulled back and we both looked to the side to see Tommy covering his face with the front door open. I gasped, blushing and looking at Adam. He bit his bottom lip, quickly letting go of me and pulling my shirt over my head and he did the same with his. I jumped off the table, pulling on my boxers and jeans, quickly doing the belt and flushing so hard I thought my face was gonna fall off! Oh my god, I totally forgot we were in Tommy's house! I am so stupid. Do you know how rude it is to have sex on someone else's kitchen table? I don't think there's a level of rudeness for it, but I know its pretty god damn disrespectful!

"O-Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, that was so rude! I'm so sorry Tommy!" I sputtered out, trying to look like I didn't just have my brains fucked out on his kitchen table. Adam was fully dressed next to me and he seemed more embarrassed than anything else. He was blushing and he ran his fingers through his hair, glancing up at Tommy.

"Um, yea, it's cool. I'm going to bed, night!" he said quickly, still covering his face as he swiftly sauntered to his room, shutting the door with a soft click. I frowned, looking at Adam and he was actually smiling! I guess he found it funny in some sick, twisted way. Even though I should expect this from Adam! He can find the humor in anything if he wanted to.

"Adam, I'm so stupid! I totally forgot we were in Tommy's house and he walks in on us! I was so stupid, I'm sorry…" I mumbled and Adam enveloped me into his arms, gently petting my head and kissing it. I sighed, pressing my hand on his chest with a heavy sulk.

"Sauli, calm down, baby. It's my fault, don't worry about it, okay?" he said and grabbed my shoulders, making me look up at him. I frowned, leaning my head on his chest and sighing.

"I bet he hates me now," I mumbled, my bottom lip gushing out in my famous pout. Adam laughed, poking my nose.

"He doesn't hate you at all! He thinks you're extremely adorable!" Adam said and I gasped, pulling back and looking at him with wide eyes. Tommy thinks I'm cute? I mean, I've only ever met him like twice and I wasn't sure if those two times went down to well. I honestly just wanted my boyfriend's friend to like me because I was gonna have to see him a lot. Plus, I wanted everyone Adam likes to like me because I thought it would make things run more smoothly.

"You mean your best friend actually likes me? For reals?" he asked and Adam grinned, nodding and taking my hand as he tugged me to his bedroom. I quickly followed and Adam opened the door, throwing me on his bed and falling down beside me with a large smile.

"I love you," he mumbled, kissing my nose and holding me close to his chest as his arms were wrapped loosely around my waist. I was pressed up against him and we were in a spooning position. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together.

"I love you too, Adam," I murmured, looking up at him with a small smile, licking his chin with a sheepish grin. "I'm glad you picked me up from school today. I was going insane without you," I said and he chuckled, running his fingers through my short hair.

"I'm glad I did too baby. I was missing you so much and it was starting to get to me," he said with a smile and I shut my eyes, just cuddled up close to the man I love and sighing contently. I just wished we could cuddle every day like this instead of having to sneak out like some criminals. It was really starting to piss me off but I just had to accept the present and realize that right now I was with Adam and that's all that mattered. As long as I was with Adam, nothing else in the world mattered because he was the only person I wanted to be with forever and always. I just had to accept the circumstances and try to figure out solutions for them, but for now, I just wanted to sleep next to my baby.

Adam's breathing was starting to become even and I assumed he was about to fall asleep until there was a light knock on the door. My eyes opened slowly, and I yawned, ready to fall asleep because I was in a state of tranquil peace. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was only around eight, but whatever, I could fall asleep next to Adam any time of any day. Adam got up and got to the door opening it up and seeing Tommy. He smiled.

"Hi. Sorry about the whole "you walking in on me naked" debacle," Adam said and I blushed, sitting up on the bed and watching them. Tommy seemed tired and he yawned, looking at Adam with a lively and sensual gaze.

Tommy shrugged, grinning, "Shit happens. I don't care. I just came to say good night," Tommy murmured, leaning up and kissing Adam on the corner of the lips and placing his hand on his chest. Adam giggled, leaning his forehead against Tommy's and pushing him out of his room. Tommy laughed, winking and licking his lips at _my boyfriend_.

"Night, Ratliff," he said, winking back and coming over to the bed. He laid down opening his arms, waiting for me to fall into him but I didn't. I was…I was jealous of Tommy! He got to live with Adam, they're probably always flirting, and I rarely get to see Adam while they're here kissing each other and just…like fondling! It kind of pissed me off because I was trying my best to keep Niko from touching me and that caused my one and only friend at school to hate me! Then Adam's over here letting Tommy feel him up! Does it really make sense? I think I had a right to be just a little bit angry about the whole situation! Tommy was really good looking and Adam's age, so he could probably steal him from right under my nose and I don't think Adam would do anything to stop him! "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, propping himself on his elbows and looking at me with curious eyes.

I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth, attempting to calm myself down so I didn't snap too much because I hated confrontation; but when I wanted to let something be known, I was going to let it be known. "Nothing, Adam…I just didn't know you and Tommy were so close…Kun olen yksin kotona...," I mumbled, looking down at my hands angrily. Adam quickly sat up, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa, Sauli, don't be jealous or anything. He's just touchy feely, that's all…And you said you wouldn't speak Finnish to me unless you told me what you were saying," he quickly accused and I rolled my eyes, looking at him. He was frowning and I hated seeing him like this, but I was kind of a victim here too! I just didn't want anyone touching Adam the way I should only touch him.

"Touchy feely? Well at least you get some touchy feely time while I'm gone," I mumbled at him and Adam looked at me with a hard expression. I could tell he was starting to get annoyed. Adam wasn't a patient person at all and when I just didn't get straight to the point, I knew it would piss him off.

"Whoa, back this up, Sauli! Don't be jealous over something like this! I wouldn't do anything that should make your trust for me falter any," he rushed, sitting up on the bed.

"Well, Adam, you kind of are because I just saw Tommy get all up in you and kiss you and you didn't do anything to stop him!" I sighed angrily, looking to the side then glancing back up at my irritated boyfriend.

"Sauli, Niko kissed you on the LIPS. You cannot honestly be mad at me for a little kiss on the CHEEK. Stop being so damn immature!" he said, his voice becoming slightly louder. My mouth fell open slightly and I gasped a little. Immature? Was he really calling ME immature?

"Well, I didn't _willingly allow_ Niko kiss me on the lips! You let Tommy just kiss you, I guess!" I said, looking back up at him and he had his teeth clenched, growling lightly.

"God, you know you're really acting your age right now! I honestly thought you were a lot more mature then this!" he yelled and I got up from the bed, looking at him with angry eyes. Did he REALLY just fucking pull the age card on me? He said it didn't matter! Every time anyone said I was too young for him he would always defend us, but now he's being so hypocritical about it. I'm normally a really docile and sweet guy, but when I get pissed off, I'll bring the claws out. I just didn't think I would bring them out on Adam.

"Oh, so I guess I'm too young for you now? Sorry that I'm not as mature as your friend TOMMY," I hissed and Adam got up too, standing much taller than me and looking down, his stature winning this battle. I looked up at him with livid eyes.

"I don't know, Sauli, you tell me! At least Tommy doesn't get so fucking jealous over little shit like this!" he yelled back at me and I exhaled furiously, not hesitating at all.

"Well then maybe it was your fault for letting this relationship get THIS far it obviously, I'm too young for you," I growled back, my head spinning with fury. How could Adam be blaming all this on ME? It'd be nice if he could take some of the blame himself!

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have dated someone who I knew wasn't going to be so damn immature like YOU," he accused, his fists clenched by his side.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! Maybe I should have dated someone MY age!" I retaliated and Adam rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Fine! Go run back to fucking Niko! He's just PERFECT for you, isn't he?" he yelled.

"Well Niko didn't call me immature! He actually LIKES me, I guess!" I exclaimed, pushing Adam's chest and he budged lightly, but that seemed to push him to his limit.

"Whatever Sauli! He doesn't even like you! He just wants to get into your pants so he can FUCK you! That's all he fucking ever wanted! But you like being fucked, so I guess you guys are PERFECT for each other!" Adam yelled back and I guess I just snapped. I raised my hand and flesh on flesh echoed in the room and Adam's face was turned to the side, his cheek painted a bright red. My eyes widened and I slowly lowered my hand, gulping and glancing at it and back up at Adam. He gently cupped his cheek in one hand and looked back at me with wide eyes. I didn't know what happened. It just did in one huge blur and all I saw was red. He said something that really hurt me and I just couldn't control my anger and I slapped Adam…

"I…," I choked up, staring at Adam in the eyes, feeling completely numb. Did I really just SLAP Adam? The one and only man I ever wanted to be with? We just got into our biggest fight ever and I guess I just ended it with slapping him! I…I wasn't entirely sure if he deserved it, but I know that it didn't make the situation any better…

"I think you should go," he whispered under his breath, looking at the floor and I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, nodding and shuffling out of his room towards the front door. I opened it and gingerly shut it, not wanting to make any kind of noise. I was in a daze, complete shock overwhelming my body as I exited the complex, slowly walking on the sidewalk, the tears welling up and spilling over my eyes as I sluggishly sauntered to my house. I just slapped my boyfriend; we got into our biggest fight yet, and it was all because I was immature. Perhaps I was too young for Adam and it was never meant to work out in the first place.

I sighed sadly, feeling the tears split the barricades and cascade down my cheeks. The gray clouds gathered overhead, I felt a single drop splash on my head, and I bit my bottom lip. Fantastic. I quickly changed my course and headed the route Adam and I always took towards out special place.

The rain picked up pace and I was eventually pouring, but I could still see the path that caved its way towards our place. At least I still hope it was our place after all that just happened. The thought of breaking up with Adam sent shivers spiraling down my spine as I finally made it to the fork and quickly sat down near the pond, bringing my knees up to my chest and burying my head into them. I was so stupid! It's all my fault and now I'm sitting here in the rain like some pathetic loser because I totally just yelled at my boyfriend for no reason. I just wanted to be alone and wallow in all my mistakes. However, apparently, I cannot even have that.

"Aw, where's your boyfriend, twink?"

I gasped, lifting my head and seeing the three boys from my school that always seem to have some problem with me! How the hell did they find this place? Did they follow me here? God, does it really matter?

As they stalked up towards me I silently prayed that it would all get better and that this was just some terrible nightmare where I slapped Adam after a vicious fight and I was about to get my ass kicked.

Unfortunately, it was reality.


	32. Safe In My Arms

**Adam's POV**

I threw myself down into plush comforter on the bed and dug my face into the pillow. How could I let this happen? I shouldn't have yelled at my baby like that. Now he is gone and, for all I know, he could hate me and never want to be with me again. If he ever broke up with me, I don't know how I would live with myself. I would probably just give up on love because, honestly, there is no one I will ever love more than Sauli.

I really should have stopped myself. I should have just apologized. If I wasn't so stupid, Sauli would probably be here right now, wrapped in my arms. I would be telling him how much I loved him and how I will never in my life cheat on him because he owns my heart. He is my everything.

I heard a knock on the door, and then heard someone walk into the room. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. There was only one other person in the house right now. Plus, I didn't want Tommy seeing me like this.

The weight on the end of the bed shifted, and Tommy started to talk. "I heard the whole thing, Adam… I'm so sorry about what happened… you don't deserve this…" He was whispering it, but I could tell he meant it. He was probably whispering because he didn't want to make me angry. I let out a quiet sob. "But… It's not like he wasn't asking for it…," he said, sort of mumbling at the end of the sentence. My eyes widened and my tears stopped spilling for a minute. I sat up, looking Tommy straight in the face. He looked upset and nervous. Then again, I wasn't the best at reading people, so I could be wrong.

"What do you mean, 'he was asking for it'? Are you stupid? This wasn't his fault, Tommy! How could you even say that?" I yelled, being a little over reactive. But he knew better than to mess with an upset Adam. He has been in this situation before, and he knows the consequences perfectly well.

Tommy held up his hands in defense. "N-No, Adam, just listen. He and you weren't… Well, you weren't meant to be…" He looked down at his lap, just like Sauli does when he is nervous.

"WHAT? Did you do this on purpose? Just so you could get with me?" I could feel myself getting angrier by the second. How could Tommy be so stupid? I thought he was supportive of my relationship!

"Adam, don't get angry! You and I are meant to be, I just know it!" He said, not yelling as loud as me, but talking a little bit above normal voice level. So he was trying to…? Oh my god, I cannot believe him. He is a terrible excuse for a best friend!

"SO YOU WERE TRYING TO TEAR US APART? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. I LOVE SAULI, NOT YOU. YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER." I yelled, not realizing how harsh it was. But I really didn't care right now. Tommy could have ruined mine and Sauli's relationship, and I had to try to fix it before it was too late.

I stood up from the bed, running out of the room and out the door of the apartment. I ignored all the calls for me from Tommy. I didn't care about anything right now except for finding my baby. I needed him. I needed to explain everything to him and tell him how sorry I was.

When I walked out onto the sidewalk, I felt drops of waterfall on my head. I looked up to see the rain pouring down on me. People were scattering around the sidewalks under umbrellas and coats. I immediately started searching the crowds of people for the familiar face I loved. It was hard to see because it was raining and it was nighttime, so it was dark. But I would know Sauli's small figure and adorable face anywhere.

When I was sure he wasn't on the sidewalk, I felt stupid as the place I thought of next popped into my head. How could I have not thought of it earlier? It was so obvious! Of course Sauli would go right here if we got into a fight! It's the only place that actually makes sense!

I pushed through the crowd quickly, ignoring the people yelling at me as I shoved them out of the way. Eventually, the sidewalk got less crowded and I could run faster. The rain that had now drenched me head to toe was still sort of holding me back, but I kept running. I needed my baby.

When I got to the opening in the bushes, I pushed through them into our special place. I searched around with my eyes, not seeing much. It was still too dark to be able to see much.

But then I saw him, lying in the grass near the pond, looking dead. Was he sleeping? What happened to him? I ran over to him, getting down on my knees and looked at his face. I suddenly gasped, seeing bruises and blood covering his once so peaceful face. I suddenly felt tears sting my eyes again as I leaned down, placing my lips to his. When he didn't move, I started to cry harder, kissing him over and over. "Please wake up…" I whispered, slipping my arms under him and picking him up. I don't even know how this happened; I just knew I needed to make sure he was okay.

I ran him back to the apartment, making my way up the stairs and panting from the running, the rain, and the weight. Sauli didn't weigh that much at all, but when I had to run in the rain while carrying him for a few blocks… Let's just say I got a good work out.

Walking in through the door, I saw Tommy sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. He gasped when he saw me, mumbling my name, but I just ignored him, carrying Sauli to my room and placing him on the bed. I shut the door, running over to Sauli and getting on the bed, straddling his waist. I kissed his lips, not wanting to stop. He has to wake up, he has to. I kissed him over and over again, short pecks. I kissed him hard, not pulling our lips apart. I suddenly heard him gasp and his mouth opened. He started coughing and I pulled away, gasping and looking at him.

"Sauli! Oh my god baby, I love you so much… I'll never cheat on you… please never leave me… I love you, so fucking much…" I said, burying my face in his neck. He scrambled up, somehow pulling himself out from under me. He crawled to the other side of the bed and started shaking, tears falling from his eyes. He was so scared… Whatever happened must have been so bad physically, and emotionally. "Baby…" I whispered, slowly moving towards him. He started shaking harder. "It's only me, you're safe…"

"N-No… I hurt you and you y-yelled at me and those… boys said t-terrible things…" He said, tears falling from his eyes. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He started crying into my chest, clenching my shirt. I rubbed his back, trying to make him quite down. I could start to feel tears falling from my eyes, too. "I'm so sorry I'm immature and t-too young for y-you, but I can't h-help loving you… If you d-don't want me, I u-understand…" He said. This made me sob even more. I had been so terrible to him. How could I ever say the things I said?

"N-no, baby! I love you more than anything in the whole world. What I s-said was stupid and I was just a-angry. I love you," I said back, placing my head on top of his.

"I love-" Suddenly, Sauli coughed loudly into my chest. When he pulled away, there was a big splotch of blood covering my shirt. I gasped. Did he just cough up blood? Oh my god!

"Ow… I'm so s-sorry…" He started to say. Then he got dizzy and fell out of my arms and onto the bed. Shit, this is really bad! What did those guys do to him?

I realized that Sauli wasn't going to wake up with me shaking him; he would probably just wake up in the morning. So I grabbed some of my clothes, changing Sauli so he wasn't soaking wet and covered in blood. I got a warm towel and wiped his face with it, kissing him lightly before going to change for myself. I threw my t-shirt in the trash, knowing there was no point in trying to wash it. I slipped into a white shirt and some plaid pajama pants, switching off the light and walking over to the bed. I got under the covers, wrapping my arms around Sauli's waist. He seemed so fragile and I felt like I had to hold him so delicately. I sighed, nuzzling my face into his neck.

He would always be safe in my arms.


	33. Time To Be MMine

**Sauli's POV**

"_Holy shit, I knew I should have never dated someone younger than me. Someone still in school for that matter. It would all just turn out so shitty in the end," Adam sighed, running his fingers through his hair and staring at the ground. I was trying to remember how to breathe. Was Adam really saying this to my face? Did he honestly have no filter and he was just saying all that he wanted to say on the line right now? The Adam I knew would never be this cruel to me or anything. Of course, he would always be honest, but never harsh or unforgiving about it. "I knew it would never work out."_

_My ears rang at what he said and I knew I had to respond with something mature or else he would snap at me again. "What…? You knew it would never work out, Adam?" I said slowly, my chest rising and falling with my anxiety pants. I was trying to control my breathing and the spinning of my head, but it was so damn difficult. Right in front of me, the love of my life was basically telling me that all we had been through meant nothing right now because he knew in the long run none of it would work out. If he knew this was going to happen then he never should have attempted to make it as special as it was in the first place because I was taking this so seriously!_

"_Well, I had a hunch, Sauli. I mean, it just doesn't make sense. This is why people date other people their age, or in their high school. I mean, a year apart is okay, but then you start getting into the waters where one spouse isn't in high school and the other is and it just doesn't seem right, you know? We defiantly crossed this boundary. I'm sorry for getting your expectations for this relationship so high…" Adam whispered, looking up at me and I bit my bottom lip, attempting to not cry. He didn't seem to be showing any kind of remorse whatsoever and it was slowly killing me inside because all that he was telling me right now was just the worst crap in my entire life! I was wondering how he could be so nonchalant about it…_

"_No, it's fine…" I mumbled, my heart breaking on the inside and I inhaled deeply, gulping and shaking lightly. "It was stupid of me to think this would work out in the first place…" I hissed under my breath and Adam sighed, rolling his eyes. I felt the tears brimming on the edge of my eyes, but I couldn't allow Adam to see me cry, otherwise, he would think he won and I couldn't let that happen!_

"_See, there you go again being immature. You're lying to yourself, Sauli. You honestly did believe this was going to work out; so did I, but I was just more mature about the reality of it," Adam mused and I gasped, biting my tongue. "It was stupid to let it go this far." When he said that, my heart swelled then burst into flames. _

"_Alright, I'm sorry for being too damn immature for you and all your damned glory!" I snapped, trembling lightly. Adam was being so heartless and I didn't understand why. It was so out of character for him. After all that he had said and after all that we had been though he goes and says all this. How could he? Was he sick or something or was he just showing his true colors? Had everything we'd ever done together been just one huge fat lie?_

"_I'm sorry about it too," he growled and I glared at him, wanting so badly to slap the words out of him but I knew that in itself would be an act of immaturity. "Well, I guess it was nice while it lasted. Not really though," Adam said, shrugging and walking out the door, leaving me with my mouth hanging open._

_That bastard! He was a cruel, heartless bastard! How could he say all that and just walk away? _

I gasped, my eyes snapping open and I felt the tears cascading down my cheeks. I whimpered, closing them and shaking my head attempting to shake the bad thoughts away. I looked to the side and saw Adam sleeping, his arm over my stomach. Adam would never say any of the things he had said in my dream, would he? No, he was excessively gentle and too amazing to say that. Then again, I never thought he would yell at me and call me immature either. Maybe I really don't know him as well as I thought I did….

I shivered lightly, gently lifting his arm off me and scooting over to the other side of the bed, trying to be as close to the edge as possible. Right now, I didn't want to be near him. I frowned, shaking lightly and snuffling, wiping my eyes and letting out a rigid breathe. I hated being this way, but I just couldn't be near him after that dream and our fight. I was starting to wonder if things would ever go back to normal. Maybe there was just too much damage to be fixed…

"Mm, Sauli, baby, what's wrong?" I heard Adam mumble and he leaned over, turning on the bedside lamp. I didn't turn over and I felt him shift and his arms wrapped around me. I tensed up lightly, not turning over and kissing him like normal. "Are you okay?" he asked, pressing his lips to my temple. I frowned, nodding and Adam sighed, sitting up and reaching over, grabbing something from the table. I breathed in softly, blinking and trying to tell myself everything is going to be okay. "Hold still babe, I'm gonna put a Band-Aid on one of your cuts," he said and I shook my head, sitting up and looking down at my hands. He frowned, sighing and biting his bottom lip. I glanced up at him and he seemed so discontent and broken, it made me just want to cry. "Please baby, I'm so sorry I snapped at you, I was so stupid. I don't want to put a damper on our relationship. Let me take care of you…" he said gently, scooting closer to me and I grimaced lightly, avoiding eye contact.

"It's 'kay…" I mumbled and Adam sighed sadly, and I glanced up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he seemed miserable. I never wanted to see Adam like this, but what else would I do? There was just something I couldn't get over and I knew I should, but I couldn't. I just need to take a deep breath and let it all go…but I couldn't.

"I can't stand this… I knew something shitty would happen and I would ruin our relationship; it is my entire fucking fault. I love you more than anything in the entire world, but…maybe after that fight you just don't feel the same way anymore," Adam mumbled, ripping the Band-Aid in half and gripping onto the comforter. I saw his shoulders shake and I didn't want him to cry or feel this was his fault at all! It's just a little bump in our relationship that I'm equally responsible for! He was honestly trying to make it better, but I was just rubbing salt in the wound…

"N-No, Adam. I love you so much. It's just that…I don't want you to be with me because you feel obligated too. I want you to be free to be with whomever you want! I mean, we've been in this relationship so long, and you're so nice that I know if you didn't want to be with me, you would continue to be my boyfriend because you don't want to hurt me. I just want you to _want _to be with me as much as I want to be with you…" I said, glancing back up at Adam and his eyes were filled with the upmost ferventness. It made my heart beat faster, I just wanted to reach out, and comfort him, but then I remembered that it's because of me primarily that we're in this mess.

"Sauli, if I didn't want to be with you as much as I do, I wouldn't have come all that way just to find you. I wouldn't have gone out in the rain and searched for you. I wouldn't have felt like complete shit for yelling at you. You're everything that I want and there's nothing in the entire world that can change that…," he whispered and I felt a blush embrace my face. I smiled gently and fiddled with my fingers.

"So…I'm not too young for you?" I asked, scooting closer to Adam and he grinned, seeing that things were beginning to simmer down.

"Not at all. Besides, I like my men young," he growled, closing the distance and pressing his lips against mine and cupping my face with his hands. I moaned, then gasped, whining and pulling back. Adams' eyes widened and he looked concerned. "What, baby? What happened?" he asked. I felt a surge of pain envelope my face and I whimpered lightly, licking my lips.

"Oww…I'm sorry," I mumbled, rubbing a bruise on my cheek. "You just pushed up against my cheek, that's all," I said, smiling at Adam, but he didn't return it. I frowned and he sighed.

"So what happened? I brought you home and you…like coughed up blood and fainted," he exclaimed, placing his hand on my chest and rubbing it. I left out a heavy breathe and moaned lightly, cringing at the soreness.

"I…I went to our special place…after we fought and I guess those three boys followed me or something, then they just…I dunno…I was kind of in a daze and next thing I knew I blacked out and I woke up here…everything else is kind of a blur," I murmured and glanced up. Adam was practically seething in rage. I only ever saw him angry every time I talked about those boys and when we fought. He is not really a violent or angry person, but if you push the right buttons, then he'll go all diva on you.

"God, those motherfuckers! Why do they always pick on you? Bullying should be fucking illegal! I'm going to get every single one of them arrested! I mean, they're always finding you and beating on you and just fucking…GOD DAMNITT!" he yelled and I shook my head, caressing his cheek with a smile. He was breathing hard with fury and I frowned, shaking my head.

"No, Adam, don't get angry, please. It's my fault. I deserved it, really. I shouldn't have left and it's my fault, don't be mad," I replied softly, leaning my head into Adam's chest. His heart was beating terribly fast and I frowned.

"What? Your fault?" he questioned, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back so we were looking eye-to-eye. "Don't even THINK that! It's not your fault and you don't deserve this shit!" he said harshly and I shrugged. My eyes lingered down to my fingers and I began to play with them, sighing.

"I did though…I slapped you and I got what I deserved in return," I told him and he seemed even more furious than before.

"Sauli Eerik Koskinen! No one in their right minds deserves that, especially you! Those boys are bullies and it's terrible! You never deserve anything like that. You're so sweet and loving; I'm not sure what they have against you. But it'll never happen again because I'll always be there to protect you," he said, hugging me and I nuzzled into his neck. I breathed in his scent with a small smile and I clung onto his shirt.

"But Adam, I can't rely on you to help me with these situations all the time," I spoke and he laughed, falling back on the bed with me still in his arms. I cuddled into him, feeling like everything was falling into place again and that made me incredibly happy.

"Of course you can. I'll be with you forever," he said and I blushed as a thought suddenly crossed my mind. I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that, but I was kind of like a schoolgirl in love.

"Forever? So we're gonna get married?" I suddenly blurted out then felt embarrassed for even thinking like that. Of course we're not gonna get married! Then I thought about it again and I wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen. Anything is possible.

"Duh. I've been planning to make you Sauli Lambert for a while now; I just never got the courage to ask you. Plus, you are pretty young to be making such rash decisions. But don't worry, we'll get married," he said and my heart just about swelled and burst. Okay, back this up: did Adam REALLY just say that or is something in my ear?

"R-Really? We're gonna get married?" I asked almost in astonishment. Adam giggled, licking my nose and nodding.

"Consider this an extremely unofficial proposal, love," he said and I nodded, curling up into a ball as Adam held me. Getting married to Adam was one of the most amazing things I could think of, even if I was still so young, I could totally see us together.

"I love you. I don't ever want to fight again," I mused tiredly and Adam nodded, kissing the top of my head. "I should probably apologize to Tommy, huh?" I asked and gazed up at Adam. He seemed to have disgust written over his face and I tilted my head to the side with curiosity. "What?" I asked. He sighed, looking me straight in the eye.

"Baby, Tommy did all that on purpose. He kind of has this crush on me for a while, he did all this ultimately for us to break up, and that's why we fought because he enticed you with his flirtatious moves and I fell victim to it. I'm gonna move out of here as soon as I can…" he mumbled, my eyes widened, and I looked up at Adam, a certain pit of rage forcing in the middle of my stomach.

"Wait…So Tommy did all this on purpose?" I asked slowly and Adam nodded, looking ashamed.

"I should have moved out as soon as I came in because he practically raped me through my clothes and he kissed me and I should have left just then, but needed a place to stay. Please don't be mad baby, we didn't do anything, I would never cheat on you…," he murmured and I pushed up off the bed, sitting up, my mouth open slightly. Everything Adam said just got implanted in my brain—but I wasn't thinking about him cheating on me because I knew he would never do that. Just the image of Adam making out with Tommy…

"Odottaa…he _kissed _you?" I asked and Adam nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"You're not mad at me, right?" he asked and I shook my head, smiling at him.

"Not at all, baby," I replied, standing up and walking to the door, opening it.

"Sauli?" he asked, but I didn't even hear him. I walked out the door, making my way towards Tommy's room. I gently knocked on it. I heard some rustling and Adam calling my name in whispers behind me. Suddenly the door opened and Tommy was standing in his doorway looking at me with a surprised expression.

"Um, hi…?" he said. My fists were clenched at my side and I took in a deep breath, shutting my eyes, and then looking up at him with the utmost of livid fury.

"YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN. I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT THE FIRST TIME WE MET! THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN, YOU GET ALL OVER MY BOYFRIEND? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, TOMMY?" I screamed, pointing an accusing finger in his chest. He gasped, seeming to not know what to do. I took in another large breath and starting yelling at him, attempting to vanquish all my anger, "OLETKO totaalisesti TAAS ADAM Onnellisena oleminen tai jotain? Sinun pitäisi vain JÄTÄ Yhdysvaltain HELVETTI yksin!" I exclaimed in Finnish.

"Um, uhhh…" he wasn't sure what to say because he couldn't understand me but I knew perfectly well what was happening.

"I may be younger then you and I'm not the strongest person in the world, but if you even come near my boyfriend again, I will have no hesitation to kick your ass because Adam's mine! Jos olisin sinä, olisin katsella selkää ..." I growled, glaring up at him one last time before turning around and storming past Adam, grabbing his hand and forcing him back into his room. I slammed the door, letting out a large breath and shaking slightly. I had never been so angry in my entire life then I just let all that out.

I looked up, Adam was standing in front of me with an open mouth, and I rolled my eyes, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into me, slamming him against the wall with devilish eyes. "Don't think you're the only one protecting me, Lambert," I growled, biting his bottom lip and sucking on it, running my tongue along his teeth. He moaned lightly, grabbing onto my hips and pushing ours together and kissed him furiously, opening his mouth and wrestling our tongue. I shut my eyes, tugging on his hair and he let out a whine.

"I'll be submissive for you baby," he muttered and I laughed, running my hand up his chest and pressing him further against the wall and looking at him.

"I love you. Be mine forever," I said and he blushed nodding and kissing my cheek.

"Forever and ever, until time stops."


	34. Anger and Lust

The song is "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I spread the gel across my fingers, running it through my hair so my hair was spiked up. It sort of looked like a flame, the color getting lighter towards the top. I had decided to try out some new highlights, so I tried blonde. I honestly thought that my hair looked great like this. But I will probably get bored of it eventually and dye it again. I loved to change things up and experiment.

So tonight was the night of Sauli's prom, and I didn't just want to look good for my baby, I wanted to make this the best prom ever for him. My prom wasn't great, and I regret that. I want to make him look back on his prom and remember the two of us, dancing and just being happy. I don't want him to have to remember a terrible prom like I do.

In a way, I guess I wanted to re-make my prom, too. I didn't like how I hid that I was gay and went with a girl. It was wrong because she seemed like she was actually into me, too. So I felt bad about it after.

I grabbed my cologne, spraying some on and straightening out my gray shirt, pulling the collar down and pulling a black jacket on over that. For pants, I had on a pair of black dress pants, and a black and white striped belt. Then I reached over to the dresser that sat next to the queen-sized bed I now slept in, and snatched my white studded fingerless gloves, sliding those on as well.

By now, I had moved into a hotel. I was fed up with the way Tommy was acting, plus, I felt bad if I stayed there after yelling at him so harshly. I still never apologized, and that sort of bothered me because he was my best friend, but he crossed the line. He didn't deserve my sympathy.

I glanced at myself fully in the mirror before smiling, and grabbing my car keys and the corsage I had gotten for Sauli. I headed out the door, locking it on my way out, and heading towards the elevator. No one was in there, which I didn't mind. Some of the people in this hotel were really mean at times, and, even though it was a hotel and people come and go, the meanness never seems to go away.

When the elevator reached the bottom floor, I walked out the front doors of the lobby and made my way to my car, hopping in the driver's seat. I put the key in the ignition, starting the car and pulling out onto the road. I was going to meet Sauli at the school because if his mom EVER saw me, she would never let Sauli go to prom.

When I arrived at the school, it was around seven, and Sauli was going to meet me at seven fifteen. Perfect timing. I parked my car, walking up to the school and sitting on a bench that was outside of the building. I could hear the music inside blasting as I watched girls in gorgeous dresses walk into the building, arm in arm with their dates. I didn't see any gay couples, which made me realize why it was so hard for Sauli to come out at this school. He was all alone.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, messing with it. I checked my Twitter, my Facebook, and got bored. So I started reading through my old texts with Sauli. I smiled at the familiar words. I laughed a little as I read the things he would say and how adorable he was. I suddenly sighed, wishing we could see each other more.

"Adam," I heard someone say, and I looked up. Sauli was smiling, and he looked amazing. He was wearing an outfit similar to mine; only he had on black jeans that had rips in them, a white collared shirt with a black tie, and black fingerless gloves. He had on a black jacket that looked just like mine. I smiled at him, jumping up and pulling him into a hug. He nuzzled his neck into my neck and I kissed his head, pulling back.

"You look AMAZING, Sauli. So beautiful. I love you so much. The past four days without you have felt like four years," I said, pulling him close to me and kissing him lightly. He giggled, pulling away and blushing.

"Thank you, Adam. You look amazing yourself," He said, winking at me. I laughed. He always had something sexual on his mind. I turned around; snatching the corsage I had gotten Sauli off the bench and handed it to him. He gasped when he saw it, admiring its beauty.

I had gotten a white flower custom dyed. It had colors mixed all over it, making it a beautiful representation of a rainbow. Sauli always said how he loved colorful, bright things. I really wanted to get him something he would like and want to keep forever, even though flowers die and he cannot do that.

He smiled up at me, sliding the corsage onto his wrist. "This is beautiful, Adam! I love it," he said, leaning up and pecking me on the lips. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the double doors. He walked slowly, looking down, and by the time we got to the gym doors, he stopped dead in his tracks. I turned around to look at him. He was staring at the crowd of people, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, pulling him to the side of the doorway so other people could get into the gym. I heard one of my favorite songs come on, and I wanted to go dance with Sauli. But I needed to know why he was looking so nervous right now.

"I… I think this was a bad idea… let's just go home…" he said, turning around and trying to pull me by the hand towards the exit. I just pulled him right back to me by his hand. I was stronger, so I had an advantage.

"Sauli, don't be nervous. Come on, this will be fun," I said, pulling him towards the door again. He wouldn't budge, and I didn't want to be harsh, so I sighed, walking back to him.

"Adam, I really don't want to…," he whispered, looking down at our hands that were entangled and drawing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I'm in this with you, Sauli. Imagine you and I are alone and no one is watching, okay? I love you, and I know you can do this," I said, kissing his cheek. I pulled him into the gym and he obeyed, not wanting to, I could tell. But he followed me, and we walked over to the drinks table, each of us grabbing a cup of punch.

Sauli drank slowly, and I could tell he was stalling. I grabbed his cup, rolling my eyes and throwing it in the trash. I pulled him to the dance floor and started dancing, trying to get him to dance. But he wouldn't budge. "Adam…" he said, looking away.

I sighed. A slow song came on, and I immediately recognized it. I had dedicated this song to Sauli a while ago. I guess I forgot to tell him about it. But it was the perfect song for him, and now would be the perfect time to tell him. It would be OUR song. "For me, Sauli. One dance, please," I said, pulling him close to me and wrapping my arms around his waist. He rolled his eyes, smiling a little and giving in, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I started singing quietly with the song as it went on. "I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style, but that's not why I love you," I said, staring into Sauli's eyes. He gasped quietly and I saw a single tear fall from his eye. I could tell he understood what I was trying to do. "You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you," I continued. Sauli wiped the tear away, laying his head on my shoulder.

I kept singing into his ear quietly as we moved. This was perfect, nothing could ruin this moment. I loved Sauli too much to put into words, and this song was just showing it perfectly. We were a perfect match, nothing could tear us apart. We managed to make our relationship work.

Suddenly Sauli looked up at me and said something that took my breath away. I was surprised, but I didn't know how to feel about it. "I want to run away with you, Adam. We can get married and start a life of our own and, who knows, maybe even start a family. But the point is, I love you and I want to be with you forever," he said to me.

"Sauli…" I said, not knowing how to respond. "You just want to throw your life away for me? I mean, I would love to run away with you, but you would be leaving THIS life behind," I didn't know where he came up with this, but I just had to reason with him.

"Adam, you ARE my life," he said, smiling at me and kissing me hard. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, our tongues battling for dominance. Then all of a sudden, Sauli pulled away from me and I opened my eyes, seeing him drenched in a red substance, which looked like punch. I gasped, looking at the person holding the bowl, seeing Niko. The three bullies stood behind him with devilish looks on their faces. Everyone turned to look at Sauli and I could hear lots of whispering going on.

Nothing was filling my head except for the anger I was feeling at those four boys. Since when did NIKO get associated with them? I thought he LIKED Sauli?

With anger boiling up inside of me, I walked over to Niko, taking him by the front of his shirt and started yelling. "IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT SOMEONE YOU APPARENTLY 'LIKE'? HUH? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT," I said, throwing Niko to the ground, watching as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. I guess he hit his head on the floor. I don't really care.

I walked over to the other guy, seeing his face grow into a scared expression. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS? WHY DO YOU BULLY AN INNOCENT BOY FOR WHAT HE CAN'T CONTROL?" I yelled, throwing my fist at that boy's face, making contact and seeing him also fall to the ground. Then I looked at the last two boys who looked scared as hell. "DO YOU FUCKING GET IT NOW?" I yelled, watching them as they ran away. I growled, walking over to Sauli and grabbing his hand, pulling him out the gym doors. I ignored all the looks Sauli and I were getting. I just walked us to the car where both of us got in.

As I drove, Sauli didn't mutter a word. I was mumbling under my breath how angry I was the whole car ride, and I think Sauli could hear. When we got to the hotel, I pulled Sauli straight up to my room.

"I can't fucking believe them," I said as soon as the door was closed. "I hope those fucking bastards learned their lesson." Sauli just looked at me as I spoke. I realized he was soaked and needed a shower. "You can go shower, I know you feel gross. I'm sorry this happened," I said, frowning at Sauli. He just smirked at me and I gave him a confused look.

"Actually, Adam, seeing you dominant like that is… Kind of hot," he said, walking up to me. He placed both his hands on my chest, pushing me against the wall.

"Are you really turned on right now? Really, Sauli?" I said, being nothing more than annoyed. Sauli just pressed his body into me and I could feel his bulge pressing against my leg. I gasped. Suddenly, my anger faded.

"I don't know, you tell me," he replied.


	35. Give Me A Little More

Next chapter is the last one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sauli's POV<strong>

The prom was phenomenal. A lot better than I had anticipated. I was expecting sweaty people rubbing up against each other to the blast of growling and diluted pop songs. However, it was peaceful and the DJ played remotely appealing songs. I was enjoying it; especially having Adam there with me. I was with my Adam and just spending time with him made everything worth wild, and it made me happy that I went, even after all my doubts. He had encouraged me to dance with him and be close. I loved every moment of it and I wanted nothing more than to just melt into his arms just then. When he began singing in my ear, I almost went over the edge and tackled him right there because it was such a fervent moment. There was just something about him tonight that turned me on in the best way possible and it made me think about how lucky I was to have him as a boyfriend.

However, something always ruined our good times and next thing I knew something was dumped over my head and I felt sticky (and not in a good way). I gasped, holding out my arms, frozen and unable to move because I was so discombobulated. I was in pure shock and the next thing I knew Adam threw Niko to the ground and punched one of the bullies in the face. My mouth fell open, but nothing came out. The sight before me was something I had never seen before and I never thought Adam would get violent with anyone! He was so docile and loving all the damn time, him punching someone seemed so out of character. Then I remembered if someone did _this _to him, I would probably kick their asses too. It's a protective instinct.

Then he dragged me to the car and was cursing under his breath as we drove, his face red with anger. Next frame, I was in his apartment and he was telling me to go take a shower, a hidden growl underlining his tone. My mouth was still open and I felt gross, yes…but lust that over took me and it was stronger than my certain hygiene needs at that moment. I wasn't sure what overtook me, but I pressed Adam to the wall, feeling myself aroused. There was something about him being in control and so dominant that just created a spark in me and I _needed _him to be dominant again…this time with me.

"I want you now, Adam…" I purred, leaning up and nipping his earlobe, feeling him shiver under me. "I want you to take me with the same dominance that made you feel protective over me…" I cooed, panting lightly, my over reacting imagination working itself. The images I conjured up in my mind needed to become reality. I moaned in his ear and he shuddered again, leaning down and biting down onto my neck, sucking and I felt his thick tongue lick my flesh. I lolled my head to the side, gripping onto his shoulder, then sliding my hands to his buttons and ripping them apart. I tugged on his hair and he let go of my neck as I went forward, kissing each and every freckle on his now naked chest with a sinister smirk. I licked and lapped, loving his taste. He panted, taking off his jacket and shirt, quickly unbuckling his belt and swiftly taking it through the loops. I pulled back, unbuttoning his pants as he ripped open my shirt.

"You're gonna regret getting all horny on me. I was so fucking angry," he huffed, pulling my hair so my head jerked back and he kissed my throat. His other hand fondled with my zipper until he eventually began taking off my pants. "Now I'm gonna have to release all my anger on you…," he growled, digging his nails into my back. I gasped, shutting my eyes and shivering. I licked my lips, preparing myself for the animal that was about to immerge.

"Do whatever you want….Olen sinun…" I mumbled and he smirked, taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom. I raised my eyebrow, curious until I saw him turn on the water to his shower and I gasped, licking my lips and nodding. Oh, he was going down this route? I always loved mixing things up between us. He's so smart! Yay!

"You're still all sticky. It's kinky, but I think this'll make the atmosphere sexier," he mused, tugging me into the shower and pressing me against the wall, taking off the rest of our attire and tossing it on the floor of the bathroom. He panted; sliding his hands down my arms and breathing down my neck as we both became soaked by the drops of steaming water that hit our already heated flesh. He then pushed his hands on either side of my head against the wall. He looked up at me, I bit my bottom lip, whining and pulling on his hair, towards me, and I sucked on his lips. He grunted, darting his tongue in my mouth and I grabbed it between my teeth. He smirked, and I let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned his head against my shoulder, just allowing the only noise to be the water surrounding us. Our chests kept meeting with our shallow breaths.

"I love you…," he murmured and I shut my eyes, nuzzling into his hair and breathing softly, nipping the top of his ear gently.

"I love you too….so much…" I replied and he nuzzled into my neck, breathing down it. I felt his erection pressed against my leg and I knew I was throbbing as well, but we honestly just needed a little bit of relaxation at the moment. It had been such a hectic night, then top it all off with sex, we were rather exhausted.

"Did you mean what you said about running away together?" he whispered like a small child and I smiled, petting his hair and giggling lightly. Even though he was topping tonight, he seemed submissive in this moment. I found it adorable.

"Kyllä…I wanna be with you forever and always," I said and he pulled back, pressing his body close to mine and I inhaled a little, shuddering and biting my bottom lip again. He sneered, snaking his hand down and wrapping it around my dick, gingerly petting it. Of course, Adam would take a sweet little statement then do something sexual. That perve.

"Let's do it then," he said, his eyes reading like that of a wild animal. I wasn't sure if he meant, "Let's do it" as in sex or as in running away. Either way, I just wanted something to happen. He lifted his hand and forced my mouth open with his fingers and I sucked on them, moaning and licking, lapping at the taste. He traced them along the inside of my mouth as his other hand toyed and played with me. I would squeal and bite down on his fingers, but that only caused him to moan. His face greeted my chest, he nipped at one of my nipples, and my mouth fell open as I groaned. He took his fingers away, winking and I turned around, my face pressing against the wall. I felt Adam lick at my collarbone and I squeaked when I felt his first finger enter. He chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"You're so cute," he said as he added another, scissoring me and I moaned, shutting my eyes and feeling tingles run up and down my body. We had only done this twice before, but it never failed to make me feel weak to my stomach. Or whatever, I couldn't think. He was so damn good at everything he did. "Want more?" he asked and I nodding, feeling him add another and I mumbled something in Finnish, breathing, panting like a dog and he moaned behind me, removing them then pushing them back in.

"Ahh…A-Adam," I moaned lightly and he groaned, removing them all at once and I felt cold, even though blistering hot water was surrounding us. I heard him spit, and then I felt something much bigger than his finger's start to enter my ass. Let's just say Adam wasn't average sized down there. Just thinking about it made me blush and I gasped as he grabbed my hips roughly and swiftly entered without any hesitation. I felt weak and Adam removed himself a little then slammed right back in. I yelped and reached back, tugging on his hair. "Adam!"

"Fuck, Sauli," he growled, rocking back and forth and I groaned as I felt one of his hands wrap around my length and I leaned my forehead against the wall, thinking I might fall over. It was amazing how weak he could make me feel, even though we had been intimate so many times before. "Come on baby…" he mused, petting my dick and swiping his thumb over the head. I shivered, pushing back on him and jerking at his hair some more.

"Ah, niin hyvä," I mumbled, my eyes shut as I bit my bottom lip. "Adam…" I moaned, throwing my head back against his shoulder. He rocked back into me and then pumped again and I shuddering, feeling myself come undone and I panted, feeling Adam release too. He groaned, leaning his head against my shoulder and I exhaled heavily, shaking a little. He bit down on my shoulder, pulling out gently and I squeaked lightly.

"Fuck, I love you," he said, turning me around and sticking his fingers back in my mouth. I licked them clean, tasting myself and licking my lips with a smirk. I had become accustom to Adam's kinky tactics. He seemed to like this and licked his own hand, winking at me as I blushed, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," I said, trying to control my breathing. Adam reached over, grabbing the soap and getting a good amount on his hands and he began rubbing my chest and arms, cleaning me up. His hands lingered against my groin and I moaned. He laughed, coming back up to my face and kissing me.

"Cleaning up my Sauli," he said, and I smiled, licking his cheek. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and finished rinsing off, turning off the water. He stepped out, grabbing a towel and holding it open. I rolled my eyes, walking out and he wrapped it around me, hugging my waist and kissing my cheek. I laughed, turning around so I was facing him. I opened the towel back up, wrapping him in it with me. He smiled, hugging me and I let go of the towel. I leaned up kissing him on the lips and I opened his mouth with my tongue, exploring every inch of it. He moaned, pulling back with a pop and grabbing the towel that had fallen on the floor. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the bed. Adam fell onto the bed with me and I snuggled into him as he draped the towel over us. He shut his eyes and I sighed, snuggling closer into his chest. We were both still wet, but that didn't matter.

"Are you sure you really wanna run away?" he mused, his feathery voice light with tranquil feelings. I wish he would stop asking me this. It's not like I was going to change my mind any time soon, or ever, for that matter.

I nodded, grinning. "Yes. I even saved up some money for us when we do run away!" I exclaimed and he sighed, a frown tugging on his lips. He opened his eyes, looking at me.

"I just don't want you to throw away all you have for me, though…." He said and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Adam, I am not a child, I know what I want!" I said and he laughed, kissing my cheek.

"Okay, baby. You're right. Where are we going to go?" he asked and that thought actually never crossed my mind, to be honest.

"Oh…I'm not sure. Where do you think you can start your music career? Adam, you have so much potential…" I told him and he grinned, running his fingers through my hair.

"Hollywood?" he asked and I glanced up at him. "I know it's very close to LA, but I don't think our parents will look for us too much. Your mother might…"

I sighed, shrugging. "Oh well. I just want to be with you. You are my everything. And I can't live without air," I said, kissing his throat and he laughed, poking my nose.

"Sauli Lambert," he said and I blushed, looking down. He nipped my earlobe and I inhaled. "Our lives will be fabulous, baby. Just you wait."


	36. Our Two Hearts Beat as One

Last chapter to this story :) no sequel! Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I paced back and forth in the empty space surrounded by bushes and trees. I couldn't help but be nervous. Sauli could change him mind any second, and could tell me that he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with me. But I was hoping he wouldn't do that. I loved Sauli, and he loved me. But if he tells him mom what we're doing and then sees how torn apart she is, his mind could change in the blink of an eye.

It had been two weeks since Sauli's prom. Two weeks since I beat up all those heartless bullies. Two weeks since Sauli got turned on by me being angry. Two weeks since Sauli told me he wanted to run away with me.

That had been one of the happiest nights of my life. Sauli had said he wanted to be with me forever. And, despite the bullies trying to ruin our night, Sauli and I had fun at prom. I got to make his prom worthwhile and I got redo my own prom, making it right.

I heard panting and I looked up, seeing Sauli run into our special place. He had a gray backpack hanging off his back. I smiled a little, walking over to him and wrapping him in my arms. I pulled back and held him by the shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked in a small tone.

Sauli sighed and pulled away from me, throwing his arms out by his sides as he spoke. "Yes!" he shouted, not too loud but above normal speaking level. "I'm not a baby, Adam! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I know what I want." He said the last sentence in a softer tone, looking me in the eyes and smiling lightly. I smiled back at him.

I sighed, and my smile faded. I looked at our special place, remembering the times when everything was easier than this. Sauli came up next to me and grabbed my hand, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Say goodbye to our special place, Sauli," I mumbled. He turned his head, burying his face in the sleeve of my shirt. I heard him sniffle and I looked down at him, seeing him pull away from my arm and wipe a few tears. He looked away, embarrassed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car.

When we got to the car, Sauli had dried his face. He threw his backpack in the back seat and hopped in the passenger seat. I got in the driver's seat and grabbed Sauli's hand with my left hand. Then I started the car, and started driving. I sighed as we passed my house, then Sauli's. This seemed hard for him, leaving his family.

"What did you tell your mom?" I asked a few minutes later. Sauli looked out the window as we passed a few signs.

"Nothing really. I just told her I was running away with you because she wouldn't let me be with you. Then when she started crying, I left as fast as I could. I didn't want to see her like that," he said back, leaning his head on the window. The car ride was silent for a little bit, until heard Sauli snoring lightly. I smiled, feeling my plan fall into place.

About twenty minutes later, I pulled the car into a hotel parking lot, parking and turning off the car. I looked down at Sauli, who was still sleeping. It was only about four o'clock, so we still had some time to do what I was planning on doing.

I softly shook Sauli, seeing his eyes open slowly. He smiled up at me, sitting up and stretching. He looked out the window and looked confused, looking back at me. I couldn't fight the huge grin that made its way across my face.

"Where are we?" Sauli asked, looking up at all the windows on the hotel. I shook my head, getting out of the car and walking around to Sauli's side, pulling him out of the car. I grabbed my stuff, handing Sauli his backpack and locking the doors to the car. "Adam, would you please tell me what's going on?" Sauli asked, following me as I practically ran to the doors of the building.

As I entered, I held open the door for Sauli. He walked in past me, and looked around. He gasped at some of the things he saw. "Welcome to Disney Land," the man at the front desk said with a smile as we approached him. Sauli started jumping up and down and the man looked at him and laughed. I smiled, handing the man my credit card and giving him my information. He handed me two card keys, mumbling a quick "enjoy your stay", and Sauli and I were on our way.

When we got up to the hotel room, I opened the door and placed my stuff down next to the bed. Sauli immediately ran at me and tackled me onto the bed. He kissed my lips quickly and pulled away, straddling my waist. "Adam, I can't believe you did this for me! I love you so much!" He said, kissing me again. I laughed, pushing him off me and standing up.

"Come on," I said, "We are going on a few rides before the parks close at eight." He grabbed my hand, skipping with me out the door and down the hall. We made our way to the car, and got in. I had been here before, so I knew which way to go to get to the park. When we made it there, Sauli was practically jumping out of his seat.

We walked around at first, just holding hands and looking at everything. I bought Sauli Mickey Mouse ears, and he wore them for the rest of the day. I cannot help but say he looked ADORABLE in them. Then we got some cotton candy, and we went on a few roller coasters. Sauli was holding onto me the whole time on the rides, but he enjoyed them. By the time the fireworks went off, it was about seven forty five. So we just watched the fireworks until about eight o'clock until the parks closed, and then we started on our way back to the hotel.

"How long are we here for?" Sauli asked, climbing in the car. He looked happier than ever. I loved making my baby happy. If I could do it all the time, I would.

"Only until tomorrow at around two, then we have to leave," I said, sighing. Then we had to go to our apartment I had rented, I had to go look for a job, and our life together would officially start.

"This was amazing. I had so much fun. Thank you, baby. I love you so much," Sauli said. I smiled, grabbing his hand and holding it.

When we got back to the hotel, we decided to go sit by the pool. No one was really outside, so we just lay on a lounge chair together. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we looked up at the stars, taking in the moment of silence.

"I'm so glad we ran away, Adam. I love you. So much. I want to be with you forever," Sauli said to me, shifting in my arms and kissing my lips gently. I kissed him back, keeping it short and sweet.

"I love you, too, Sauli. More than you know. And I always will," I said back to him, holding him in my arms.

And for once, I felt safe. Safe from our parents, safe from the bullies, safe from reality. I was just holding my baby in my arms, the way it was always supposed to be. And finally we could be together and no one would ever be able to stop us.


End file.
